Love Always Finds A Way
by He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime
Summary: What if you find that boy that's perfect and he's truly cares about you too? But what if he changes and turns into a monster but the fact is you love him? And you can't seem to stop loving him? How many times can your heartbreak before you can't go on? JM
1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

**A/N:** Just a new idea... enjoy. :D

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lilly? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted, Thank you again!!!))

**Dedication:** Goes to AlwaysxAddicted for help with the title, helping me with the mini-summary, and reading over the story for me!!! Thank you Maricel!!! I love you!!! haha.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not yet...

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way _

_Chapter One _

__

**Welcome To The Neighborhood **

Blue car, going left… red car going left… black truck going right… silver minivan going left… moving van pulling into the house next door… another red car going-wait moving van pulling into the house next door?!

I opened my closet window, which I was looking through because of my boredom, all the way, and stuck my head out to get a better look at what was going on at the big white house next door to my house.

I strained my neck in an uncomfortable way to see over the hedges into the neighbor's front yard; a man and a woman got out of the moving van and walked to the back of the van and opened the door where I got a glimpse of a ton of boxes stacked before I nearly fell out of my window, "Ahhh!"

"You alright darlin'?" I heard my dad call from the first floor of our second story, beach house in Malibu, California.

I caught my balance and my breath and yelled back to my dad that I was fine, then went back looking, not spying, but looking at the possible new neighbors. The man was tall with short, dirty blond hair and the woman tall, but not as tall as the man, but with light, almost silver, blond hair about waist high. I couldn't get a good look at their faces because they were so far away, but they both seemed attractive and young, maybe early thirties?

I watched as they began to unpack some of the boxes, then the man stopped and said something to the woman who nodded her head and walked to the cab of the van and opened the door and looked like she was talking to someone or something.

I looked back over at the man who was trying to safely unload a black couch from the back of the van and seemed to be having a hard time carrying it by himself. I saw the woman half walking half running to help her husband or boyfriend or whatever.

But the next thing that caught my eye was a smaller blond boy climbing slowly out of the cab door where the woman had just been. I couldn't get a good look at him, but from what I could see he had shaggy blond hair and very broad shoulders like his father.

I watched as the boy who looked around my age; rubbed his eyes and went over to help his father and mother with the couch they were trying to carefully put on the ground.

The boy seemed to be speaking to his mother about something, but I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying because there was a strong wind blowing and the ocean's waves were crashing onto the rocks nearby.

I watched as the new family got all their belongs out of the moving truck and started to bring everything inside. There was a loud rumble from the sky and I realized how dark the sky had become since I started watching the new family. It seemed as though it was going to start raining in about five minutes and unless the new family had some extra hands lying around, some of their stuff was going to get wet and possibly ruined.

Maybe I should get dad and Jackson to help them? No, that would be embarrassing.

Another loud rumble could be heard. Okay, maybe I should go tell dad that the new family needs some help with the rest of their stuff.

I quickly shut my closet window because I didn't want any rain ruining my designer clothes for my _Hannah_ events and ran out of my closet and down the stairs of my two story, seaside house, to find my dad and Jackson playing a car racing game and running over old ladies. Men…

"Daddy," I said walking over to sit on the arm of the couch next to him.

"Yeah bud?" he said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Uh… did you see the new family that moved in next door?"

"Yeah, so what, Miles?" Jackson answered, also not removing his eyes from the screen where he had just hit an old woman with a walker.

"Well, uh… it looks like it's about to rain and they still don't have everything unpacked… so I was thinking-or uh… thought it would be a nice err-welcome to the neighborhood gesture, to maybe help them so they didn't ruin all their… stuff…" I said quietly.

"There's a boy, isn't there?" Jackson smirked as he put a pause on the race.

"What? No! I just-"

"'Thought it would be a nice err-welcome to the neighbor hood gesture'?" Jackson mocked.

"Yes." I stated, trying not to blush.

Jackson laughed as dad stood up, "You know Jackson? Miley's right; we should go over an lend a hand to our new neighbors."

"B-but… dad it's going to rain!" he whined, but stood up anyway, and follow dad over to the front door to put his jacket on, "You comin' Miles?"

I realized I hadn't moved off the couch, "Oh… uh… yeah, sure." I stood up and grabbed my white hoodie that was lying on the piano bench from where I had been practicing earlier this afternoon.

"Alright, let's go give our new neighbors, a 'welcome to the neighbor hood gesture'." Dad chuckled.

"Daddy!" I said as I pushed him out the door.

We walked across our front lawn and got to the border of the new family's property line, but before we walked around the hedges, dad stopped and asked me if I knew the names of the new family, I told him I didn't and he nodded his head and continued to walk with Jackson and I behind him.

As we walked up the front yard the older man looked up from where he was trying to pick up a large box by himself, "Well howdy neighbor." Dad's southern accent always came through when he was greeting someone, "We're," he pushed Jackson and I in front of him, "The Stewarts. We live next door." He point over his shoulder towards our house, "This is Miley," he gestured to me, "Jackson, and I'm Robby Ray."

The tall blond man walked over, "Hi, I'm Leslie, but everyone calls me by my middle name Jacob, Ryan. My wife and son are inside trying to organize some of our boxes so we can actually fit inside the doorway." He chuckled lightly, he held out his hand to dad and dad shook it, the offered a hand shake to Jackson, who seem to think it was a manly gesture and squeezed Mr. Ryan's hand, "Well you have a strong grip, don't ya lad?" Jackson smirk at this. Mr. Ryan then turned to me, and held out his hand which I shook gently, "Miley, what a pretty name." He seemed nice, not like some creepy neighbor from the movies that are murders and are keeping bodies in their basement.

"Thank you sir." I smiled sweetly.

Mr. Ryan then turned his attention back to dad who asked him if he needed help with unpacking, "Oh I couldn't ask that of you-" but dad cut him off mid-sentence.

"Nonsense, my daughter noticed you from her bedroom window and saw that you needed some help before the rain came, so she suggested that we come over and help out; it's what good neighbors do." Dad smiled down at me.

"Mr. Stew-"

"Robby or Robby Ray, please." Mr. Ryan nodded.

"Robby, I couldn't-" but another loud roar of thunder reverberated throughout the darkened sky, "Okay, we could use the help. Thank-"

Dad held up a hand to stop him, "No need. Now let's start moving some of these boxes inside before they get ruined by the rain." Mr. Ryan agreed and signaled for dad and Jackson to follow him.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do so I just stood there, until Mr. Ryan realized that he hadn't told me to do anything, "Miley, uh… do you mind going inside and helping my wife, Katherine and send my son who is I think around your age, out here, his name is Jacob too, but just call him Jake, or he gets mad." I nodded my head not wanting to get on the bad side of my new neighbor's son.

I walked inside and found the silvery, blond hair woman, who I'm guessing is Katherine, moving some boxes around her new house, I didn't want to startle her, but I figured because she was going to be like, "Uh who are you?" once she turned around, that I should just say something.

"Um," Katherine turned around looking confused at seeing some random kid in her new house, "Hi, uh… your husband-" I began, but Mr. Ryan's voice cut mine off.

"Kat, this is Miley Stewart, from next door. Her and her father and brother are going to help us get the rest of our stuff inside before the rain." He set down the big brown box he was carrying at his feet.

"Oh okay." Mrs. Ryan smiled at her husband and then at me, "Hi, I'm Katherine Ryan. Your name was Miley?" I nodded my head, "What a pretty name… Jacob, if we have another child and it is a girl we are naming it Miley." I blushed.

"Alright dear." Mr. Ryan smiled, "Now uh… where's Jake? I'm going to have him help us outside and leave you and Miley in here to move stuff around. If that's okay…?"

I nodded my head again, and Mrs. Ryan said that it was fine, and that she would grab there son, Jake, from the other room. Mr. Ryan walked back out the front door when I heard Mrs. Ryan calling for her son.

There was some loud foots heard from the stairs behind us, "Yeah m—who is this?" as I turned around there was the boy I had seen from the window in my closet; his shoulders were even broader than I thought and his sea-green eyes seem to be studying me intently. He was cute, very cute.

Thank god Mrs. Ryan answered for me, because I felt as though someone or something had just cut out my vocal cords, "Oh Jake, this is Miley Stewart, she lives next door." He was about five inches taller then me I noticed as he walked closer, "Her father and brother are helping your dad with the rest of the boxes. Why don't you go out and help them to and Miley can take your job and help me in here?" The new boy nodded his head and walked out the front door from where I had just come in moments ago. "Okay then, now… Miley you see that brown box?" I looked to where she was pointing ad there were like ten of identical ones, oh she makes this so easy…

"Uh… which one?" I asked bluntly.

Mrs. Ryan giggled, "Oh I'm sorry dear, they are sort of hard to tell apart, huh?" no, they are way easy; that is why I didn't know which one you were talking about… "Well I meant the one closest to the lamp, does that help you out?" She said, not looking up from the box she was investigating through.

I noticed the lamp over by the window and saw a small brown box sitting next to it, "This one?"

Mrs. Ryan glanced up and smiled, "Yup," I sighed and picked up the small box and brought it over to her, "Just set it here, sweetheart." Okay, I'm not five, but she did seem nice…

I set box next to the one she was examining and stood there quietly until she had me bring over some more boxes, "Mrs. Ryan I-" but there was a loud clap of thunder over head and the four men all ran inside carrying the last of the boxes.

"Phew…" dad sighed and he set the three boxes he was carrying down, "Got in right before the storm."

"Thank you so much for the help, Robby." Mr. Ryan stuck out his hand which dad shook again, " Jackson," Jackson looked up excited, "Thanks for the muscles son." Jackson shook his hand. "And thanks Miley for helping Katherine out." I just nodded my head and walked over next to Jackson.

"It's what good neighbors do." Dad smiled, "Well kids, let's head out-"

"No, no, please stay for dinner; it will only take a second to set up the kitchen. Please stay." Mrs. Ryan encouraged.

"Yes, please. It is the least we can do." Mr. Ryan said gesturing to the boxes which we had helped bring into their new house.

"Well I already have some food on the stove…" the Ryan's family's faces dropped, "But I always make a lot extra, so why don't y'all come over to our place and-"

"Oh we couldn't, you just helped us, and we owe you-" but dad cut Mr. Ryan off.

"Nonsense," dad held up his hand in protest, "It would save you sometime, and there's always extra. So please, join us."

The Ryan's looked like they were going to protest, but gave in, "Thank you, Robby Ray." Dad and Mr. Ryan shook hands again; what's it with men and shaking hands? Does it mean you are manly or something? Oh well.

We left the Ryan's new house and ran over to our house, "Phew doggie, that rain is coming down hard!" dad exclaimed, once everyone was inside and out of the rain.

"Thanks again for the help or I think we would have had some of our belongs damaged by the rain."

"Again, it is what neighbor and friends do." Dad smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Your house is very nice, sir." I realized it was the son, Jake who had spoken.

"Well thank you, son." Dad said from where he was taking the chicken out of the oven, "Miley, why don't you show the Ryan's were the bathroom is so they can wash up for dinner."

"Okay, daddy." I started walking down the hallway with the Ryan's family in my wake, and showed the bathroom, then walked up to my room to get changed out of my wet hoodie and change into a jean skirt.

As I walked back down the stairs, I met the new blond boy, Jake. I tried to hide before he saw me, but that didn't go so well, "What are you doing?" he asked me because I was sort of trying to hide behind the banister of our staircase.

I stood up with a hot feeling around my face, "Uh… nothing." I straighten up my skirt, and we stood there for about a minute in awkward silence.

"Okay then," Jake said breaking the silence, "Uh-"

"Why don't we go down and see if my dad needs some help for dinner?" I asked quickly, this boy was making me nervous, and I've only known him for less then an hour.

"Sure." Jake smiled, and gestured for me to walk in front of him.

When we got back into the living room, Jackson had set the table, and dad was putting a last minute touches on the chicken while talking to Mr. Ryan about, something. I realized Mrs. Ryan wasn't in the room, so I guessed that she was still in the bathroom.

I walked over and sat down on the couches arm again. Jake stood about ten feet away from me looking awkward, "Uh…" he looked over at me, "Y-you know you can sit down… that's uh… if you'd like to." I stuttered. Why am I so nervous suddenly?

"Err-okay." he walked over on to the couch and sat down about three feet away from me and started playing with his hands. He seemed nervous, it was oddly cute.

I watched him for a moment, and when I was about to ask him how old he was, dad said it was time for dinner.

"This looks amazing, Robby." Mrs. Ryan said from over my shoulder, which made me jump, I hadn't realized she had entered back into the room.

"Why thank you, Katherine." Is everyone on a first name basis?

Everyone took their seats, and guess who I was sitting next to on Mrs. Ryan's request. Jake. Great, now anyone asks me something, I'm going to be like stuttering though my whole explanation.

"So Miley," why me? "You go to Seaview Middle School, right?"

"Y-yes," I should find a way to get out of the dinner; say my stomach hurts or something…

"What a coincidence; so does Jake!" She said happily.

"R-really?" please be joking…

"Yes, he's going into 7th grade," I glanced over at Jake, he seemed to be blushing, "What about you?"

"I—uh… seventh." I said quietly.

"Wonderful! Now you and Jake can be buddies, of the first day of school!" I felt the room heat up again.

"Mom!" Jake said from next to me and accidentally rubbing his elbow against my arm, I quickly pulled it away, and I looked up, and saw Jackson giving me a "Haha, sucks to be you" look. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked back at my food as Mrs. Ryan continued to talk about school stuff and Jake trying to get her to stop talking.

After a very awkward dinner, well awkward for Jake and I, Everyone was seated in the living room talking, "So the reason we moved to Malibu was because Jake got a starring role in a new television show, _Zombie High_, he's playing the Zombie Slayer." I took a quick glance at Jake who was blushing again; he was so cute when he blushes…

"Really, Jake?" dad asked and Jake just nodded his head, his blush not leaving his cheeks, "That's very interesting; we'll make sure to watch it when it airs." Dad said kindly.

"T-thank you, sir." Poor kid everyone is talking about him… dad seemed to have realized that this conversation was sort of making Jake awkward, "Hey Miles, why don't you take Jake upstairs?" he did not just say that.

"Uh… why?" I said, not trying to sound mean.

"I don't know, so you guys can get to know each other, and this way I can talk to Mr. and Mrs. Ryan about adult… stuff." Dad smiled; oh I'm going to get him for this…

I stood up and gestured for Jake to follow me, and he jumped up and quickly followed me out of the room, "I owe your dad for that."

"Oh… uh-okay?" I said as we walked up the stairs and walked into my room.

When we walked into my room, I realized my closet door was opened from where I had been watching, not spying, but watching the Ryan's unload their stuff. I quickly walked over and shut the door that hid the door to my Hannah closet.

"So uh…" Jake started.

I walked over to my bed and sat down at the foot of it, "So what?" I asked trying not to meet his gaze.

"I don't know…" he said as he walked over and sat next to me. oh god, now I'm going to start blushing and stuttering again.

"So uh-"

_If we were a movie_

Save by the bell… well cell phone… whatever.

_You'd be the right guy_

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw Lily was calling, I sighed, "Excuse me." I said kindly to Jake, "Hello?" I answer my cell.

"Hey Miles!!!" someone's on a sugar rush.

"Whoa, Lily. What's up?"

"Nothing really, just really, really hyper!!! Weeeeee!!!" Lily yelled into the phone.

"Lily! This is the time where we us our _inside_ voices!" I yelled back into the phone.

"Sorry, Miles. So what's up with you?" she was a little quieter now.

I looked over at Jake who was staring at me intently, "Uh… we have company over-"

"Oh! Okay, call me later. Sorry, bye Miley!" Lily said as she hung up the phone. Great alone with Jake again…

"Sorry about that, my friend's a little-" but Mrs. Ryan's voice cut over mine from downstairs saying that they were leaving.

"Alright mom." Jake yelled back down the stairs, "Thanks for uh…" I held up my hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Jake." No stuttering? Good.

He held out his hand and I took it and once I did, I felt a strange electric zap throughout my body as our hands touched, "Same to you… Miley." He smiled, he was so cute!

I smiled, and lead him down the stairs to his parents and my dad.

"Well it was nice meeting y'all." Dad beamed.

"Same. Thanks again. So you're all coming over tomorrow for dinner?" Mrs. Ryan asked as she took her coat from Jackson.

"It depends on what your making." Dad stepped on Jackson's foot, "OW! I mean—of course, thank you." Jackson started hopping on one foot.

"Of course, we'll see you tomorrow." My dad waved.

"Goodnight." Mr. and Mrs. Ryan said in unison.

"Night y'all."

I was about to turn around when I heard Jake say, "Goodnight Miley."

I blushed as I said goodnight back to Jake then watched as the Ryan's family ran across our yard and into theirs to try and avoid the rain as best that they could.

"Nice family." Dad said, but I didn't really pay attention to what he said next because I was to busy thinking about tomorrow when we go to their house for dinner and I get to see Jake again.

* * *

**A/N:** Make sure to tell me what you think. I really love reviews. Reviews + Me [Equals Happiness and Smiles EVERYWHERE!!! Yay. 

Just for a little hint... the story goes along with my pen-name/username whatever you would like to call it. :)


	2. Dinner At The Ryan's

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews from last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too!

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lilly? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted))

**Dedication:** Goes to AlwaysxAddicted for help again, for writing the paragraphs about Miley's clothes for the dinner because I'm HORRIBLE with fashion! So Claps for her!!! YAY:D

**Disclaimer:** Sigh No, I sadly don't own Hannah Montana... :'(

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way _

_Chapter Two _

**Dinner At The Ryan's **

I woke up the morning after my first encounter with the Ryan's family to the sweet smell of dad's homemade flapjacks. Wait flapjacks?! That means its Saturday! Yes, time to hang out with friends! Awesome!

I rolled out of bed tiredly, and walked out of my bedroom to get me some famous Robby Ray flapjacks; I can almost taste that pinch of vanilla-y goodness… yum…

"Well good mornin' darlin'." Dad smiled brightly, he was smiling like crazy which meant something really good happened or he was just having a good hair dad.

"Morning daddy, what's up?" I asked, as he handed me a plate of delicious looking pancakes.

"Just having a great hair day." Men and their hair…

I giggled, "I can tell." We finished our little conversation just as Jackson walked down the stairs already wearing his _Rico's Surf Shack_ t-shirt.

"Where are you headin' boy?" Dad asked Jackson as he ran around the house looking for something.

"Rico gave me an earlier shift and it starts in like five minutes and I forgot to set my alarm and I can't find my keys!!!" Jackson said running around the house.

I looked over in the key jar by the front door and giggled, " Jackson?"

"What Miles?" he said looking in the piano to see if he put them in there… and Lily and I call Oliver a donut…?

I walked over to the key jar, and picked up his keys and jiggled them to get his attention, "Maybe it would have been smarter to look in the spot you _always_ put your keys?"

Jackson ran over and hugged me, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said as he took the keys.

I pushed away from him, I mean sure we sort of friends, and sometimes hang out, but he is my brother so uh… gross! My brother just hugged me! "Your welcome, now go and spread the love to someone that isn't blood related!" I pretended to be disgusted, but because Jackson was… sort of cool, I didn't really care, but because he is my brother I have to pretend.

"I will!" he then ran out the front door.

"Daddy," I turned around to face him, "That boy gets weird every second."

Dad just chuckled and walked up the stairs, but then walked back down, "Miles, don't forget that we have dinner plans at six tonight, so make sure you are at least home by five thirty from hanging out with Lily and Oliver." I promised him I would be and went back to eating my flapjacks.

--J-I-L-E-Y--

When I got home from the beach around five twenty I ran up to my room without saying 'hi' to dad or Jackson, so I could take a shower and find the perfect outfit to possibly impress Jake.

As soon as I was out of the shower I started looking through my _Miley_ closet, "Ugh! I have nothing to wear!" I moaned in annoyance, "But… Hannah does…" I smiled and ran into my _Hannah_ closet.

Once I got into the Hannah closet, I looked through all my clothes. Nothing seemed to be perfect and this was getting me utterly frustrated. I needed something to wear, if only Lilly was here, ugh, I need a second opinion with what to wear.

I looked through my thousands of skirts and picked out three of them. A black plaid skirt, a white knee length skirt, and a light pink miniskirt. Set them aside and looked through my shirts, picking out a cropped top, a plain white cami, a black and white v-neck cami, and a layered shirt.

I took my cropped top and cami, putting them over my shirt along with my black plaid skirt, but shook my head in disgust. It looked hideous like that. I threw them aside and then pulled my white and black v-neck cami and my cream colored skirt.

The skirt was cute with a silver chain belt. It looked nice and it didn't show too much, which is what I really liked. My top complimented my skirt and didn't show too much or too little. It looked really pretty and I, in my opinion, looked cute in it. It was perfect

I threw the rest of the clothes on the side and discarded my own wardrobe, quickly putting on my top and skirt. When I looked at my self in the mirror, I smiled. I hope this impresses Jake tonight. Oh gosh, it would be so awesome if he likes this outfit. **((A/N: Thanks to AlwaysxAddicted for writing about the clothes, because I'm horrible at fashion, and Maricel is GOOD at it!!! Haha))**

I was so excited for dinner with the Ryan's that realized that I still had like fifteen minutes until we actually had to leave. "Ugh… what am I going to do for fifteen minutes…?" I thought out loud, as I laid down on my back; staring at my ceiling.

"Well you could do your hair for starters; it's a mess!" I looked up and Jackson was standing in the doorway.

" Jackson, get," I grabbed my cow stuffed animal and threw it at him, "OUT!"

Jackson ducked the flying stuffed animal, "Hey, I was only joking!" he walked into my room and sat down on my chair in front of my laptop.

"Whatever…" I said, standing up, and walking over to my mirror and noticing that my hair really was a mess. I grabbed my brush and started untangling all the knots in my hair, "Straight or curly…?" I said, thinking out loud again.

"Straight; it will look better with your outfit." I heard Jackson say from behind me.

I turned around abruptly, "What are you-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I'm not gay! I'm just a guy, and I know what guys like."

I nodded my head and picked up my straighter from my desk that had all my hair and makeup stuff on it, and started straightening my hair while thinking about seeing Jake again.

I hope he likes my outfit, but what if he doesn't like the whole girly look? Maybe he likes tomboy's like Lily… I don't have clothes like Lily!

"Miles?"

Maybe I'm just overreacting, I'm sure he'll like my-

"Miley…?" Jackson's voice penetrated my thoughts, "Miley… did you die?"

"What? No, you donut!" I turned back to doing my hair, "What do you want?"

"I wanted you to know that uh…" I turned around again to face Jackson, "Never mind."

"Oh uh… okay?" I said confused.

"I'll see you downstairs." And then Jackson left my room.

I went back straightening my hair and touching up my makeup before I followed Jackson downstairs.

When I entered the living room dad was standing in the kitchen talking on the phone and Jackson was no where to be seen. I sighed and looked up at the clock; we still had about five minutes before we had to leave.

I sat down n the couch and turned on the television to see what was on, "Hannah Montana… The news… Hannah Montana… Hannah Montana… Paris Hilton getting arrested again…" I threw the remote down and sighed in frustration, why can't we just leave now? I'm bored!

"What's wrong Miles?" dad said sitting next to me on the couch, I hadn't even realized he was off the phone.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Just bored."

Dad wrapped his arm around me and hugged me, "Oh well if your brother would hurry up we could leave now-"

" JACKSON HURRY UP!!!" I screamed, jumping up from the couch to get my heels that I would be wearing on.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'! I got some pudding on my shirt; so I had to change."

Dad chuckled and was about to say something until I start pulling him and Jackson out the door, "Whoa, slow down there Miles."

"Yeah Miles, its fashionable to be late." Jackson added.

I sighed in frustration again, "I don't want to be fashionably late! I want to be right on time!"

"Because you just can't wait to see Ja—OW!" I stomped on Jackson's foot hard before he told dad about me wanting to see Jake, "What was that for?!"

"For being a pest! Now let's _go_!" I pushed dad and Jackson out the door.

As we got closer to the Ryan's doorstep, I started to get nervous, "Uh… maybe it is better to be fashionably late, so maybe we should-" but Jackson cut me off.

"Oh no, Miles. You wanted to get here early, so now we are here, so move it." He said as he knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing Mr. Ryan wearing a nice pair of dress jeans and a navy blue button up long sleeve shirt, "Robby, thanks for coming!" once again with the shaking of the hands, "Jackson, what's up? And Miley, looking pretty as ever." I smiled and thanked him.

"So what's for dinner?" Jackson asked as we walked into their new house which I was surprise that a lot of stuff was already unpacked, how did they get rid of al those boxes?; I guess this is why Jake wasn't outside or at the beach today… of course it's not like I was looking for him, or hoping that he would pop up, and maybe want to hang out with me…

"Well we thought because our kitchen isn't completely set up that we would have a barbeque outside on the deck." Mr. Ryan answered, while leading us into their living room.

"Sweet!" Mr. Ryan chuckled.

"Oh you're here!" Mrs. Ryan emerged from the hallway wearing a pretty knee length skirt and a white blouse, "Jacob, you told them that we are having a barbeque, right?" Mr. Ryan replied yes and Mrs. Ryan went around the room asking how we liked our steak cooked.

Dad, Mr. Ryan, and Jackson started talking about the Lakers' game last night, after they told Mrs. Ryan their orders, while I stood by myself staring at the floor.

"Miley, dear, will you help me in the deck for a moment?" I looked up; Mrs. Ryan was gesturing for me to follow her down the hall.

"Sure." I mumbled, and followed her slowly.

When we walked outside I was royally surprised, Mrs. Ryan was setting the table while Jake, yes I said, Jake was cooking, well grilling or whatever you call it, "Hi Miley." Jake's voice rang through my head.

"H-hi Jake." I stuttered.

He looked so cute wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron... psh; I would kiss him in a heartbeat… I mean, uh-

"As you can see Jake is out chief for the night… and well every night; Jacob and I aren't great cooks, and Jake's a natural, so we just leave the cooking for him." Mrs. Ryan bragged.

"Mom…" he cooks, he's cute… what else is there needed in a guy? Well a lot of things, but those two things are important!

"Miley, do you mine setting the plates?" Mrs. Ryan asked, and then went back to talking about how handy Jake is to have around the house.

I looked around for the plates and was about to ask where they were when Jake said they were over near him. I walked over next to him and handed them to me, "Thanks." I mumbled and walked over to the table and helped set the table with Mrs. Ryan.

After the table was completely set Mrs. Ryan asked Jake if the food was finished, "Uh…" he cut on of the steaks, "Yeah, their done and if they need to be fixed I will fix them."

Mrs. Ryan nodded her head and walked back into the house to retrieve everyone else. As soon as the door shut I realized that she had also just left me alone with Jake. Oh god.

"So…" I turned around to face Jake as he started at the meat he was cooking, grilling, whatever.

I wasn't exactly sure what to say, so I just sighed, "So what?"

"No idea." Jake laughed and I giggled along too, "I uh… like your... sh—hair! Its uh… nice down."

I blushed, "Thanks… your uh… hair is nice too."

He smiled, "Tha-" but he was cut off by no other than, Jackson; complaining that if his steak wasn't medium rare, he wanted a new cut.

" Jackson, shut up." I said pulling him over to sit at the table, Jake laughed again, so cute...

--J-I-L-E-Y--

After dinner dad insisted that I help out Jake with dishes, and Jackson had to clean the table, while he, Mr. Ryan, and Mrs. Ryan got to relax and talk.

I absentmindedly scrubbed the dishes, while watching a squirrel through the window behind the sink, "You know, I'll do this if you don't want to. I don't care." Jake asked sweetly.

"No, its okay, I don't mind." Jake smiled brightly, why, I wonder...? "Unless of course," I smirked, "You would rather get away from me, because you know I have girl cooties and-"

"No, of course not!" I beamed as he blushed, "I was just… you know…" I giggled and nodded my head and went back to scrubbing the dishes, "So um… what's there fun to do here in Malibu?"

"Well," I met his gaze while I told him about how you can go to the beach, and see movies, and walk around town.

"Oh cool. I used to live on the coast of Massachusetts, and I spent most of my free time at the beach with friends, or just surfing." A surfer boy, huh? This boy gets better and better every minute I talk to him—wait… oh my god! I'm talking to him and not stuttering and blushing!

"You surf? Awesome. I've always wanted to, but I'm not very… coordinated with sports…" I laughed, sure I can dance and sing at the same time, but put me on any type of field with a game going on and I will be laying on the ground sucking my thumb, hoping that the ball doesn't come near me.

"I'm sure that's not true. You look like you are in great shape! You sure be good at sports!" I blushed at the 'you look like you are in great shape' comment, and e must have realized what he said because his cheeks turned a little pinkish too. Aw! He's so cute when he blushes! "Oh uh…"

"Thanks…" I said breaking eye contact with him, "So err—what else are you into other than surfing?" I said trying to change the conversation from him complimenting me about my body...

"Oh well, obviously I'm into acting, because otherwise I would still be living in Massachusetts." I handed him the last plate and grabbed a towel to dry my hands off as he continued to talk, "And I like basketball, baseball, uh… some videogames, I used to like them a lot more when I was younger, but whatever. Um… listening to music… So yeah, I don't know what else to tell you." He chuckled, "What about you? What are your interests?" he asked why putting the last of the dishes away and drying his hands off.

I leaned against the table and thought for a minute, "Um, I don't know."

He laughed again, "What do you mean you don't know? It's a question about you."

I giggled along with him, "I don't know, I just don't really think about these questions, or something. Like uh… I'm into music, hanging out with friends, going to the beach… just normal stuff." Oh and rocking out at concerts at night as Hannah Montana.

"Oh cool. Um… do you want to… uh… go for a walk on the beach or something?" YES! "My house is pretty boring, and we still need to unpack everything so we can't exactly go into my room." He seemed to blush a little, still so cute…

"Yeah, sure."

--J-I-L-E-Y--

When Jake and I got back from our walk on the beach, I had learned that Jake had starred in every one of his old school's plays and he was a big time baseball player for his old school.

I noticed dad was still talking to Mr. and Mrs. Ryan and Jackson… well he was trying to lure the squirrel that I saw out of the tree it was sitting in.

"Um… what's your brother doing?" Jake asked quietly near my ear which made me shudder.

"Uh, I truly don't want to know." I shook my head at Jackson's attempt to speak squirrel; he must be adopted, or switched bed with my real brother when he was at the hospital.

"There you kids are." Mr. Ryan said as Jake and I walked up the stairs of the deck, "We were wondering if you guys had gotten lost."

I smiled and looked over at Jake who was still watching Jackson with interest, oh god; please don't let him be like Jackson… "We just went for a walk."

"Phew doggie! Look at the time!" dad said pointing to his watch, "Nearly nine, we should probably be heading home; its getting late." He stood up and walked over to thank the Ryan's for dinner.

I turned to face Jake who was staring at me, "So…" maybe I should invite him to hang out with Lily, Oliver, and I tomorrow at the beach.

"Hey Jake, do you want to possibly hang out," Jake's face brighten, "With me and my two best friends; Oliver and Lily, tomorrow?" I asked casually.

"Sure! I mean uh… yeah, that would be cool. Thanks." He beamed.

"Awesome, uh, how about you meet me at my house tomorrow around twelve-ish?"

"Sure, I'll be there. Thanks." Jake smiled brightly again.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you at twelve tomorrow."

"Same."

We all said our good byes and thanks then dad, Jackson, who sadly didn't get the squirrel out of the tree, and I walked home.

"So Miles, you and Jake seem to be getting along." Dad said as we walked through the doors.

"Yeah, he's really nice and we're hanging out tomorrow at twelve." I said while thinking about hanging out with Jake tomorrow.

"That's great Miles. You are being really nice to Jake seeing that he is new and all, I'm proud of you."

"You're proud of her because she is hanging out with Jake? The only reason is because she lik-" I quickly threw the shoe that was closest to me at him, "OW! What's with you and the violence?!" Jackson yelled while rubbing the side of his head where the shoes collided with it.

"Miley, don't throw shoes at your brother," then quietly said to me, "Unless it knocks some brains into that boy's head."

"Yes daddy." I giggled, "Well I'm going to bed. G'night." Jackson and dad yelled their goodnight's as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, but my only thoughts were of tomorrow with Jake…

* * *

**A/N:** I see a friendship building... :) 

Thanks to: AlwaysxAddicted, ForbiddenxMelody, Doggie-luvs-HM, xJiley4evax, Monica, and WhiteHeadPhones19 for the reviews from last chapter. Please review this one too :D


	3. Just A Normal Boy

**A/N:** I finsihed this chapter as quick as I could becauise I want to read Eclipse now, so sorry if I don't update in the next few days!! I will be totally obsessing over Edward and Bella!!!

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lilly? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted))

**Dedication:** Goes to... well who ever wants it. haha.

**Disclaimer:** If I did, I highly doubt I would be spenting my free time writing fanfictions for it. Seriously people, think!

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way _

_Chapter Three _

**Just A Normal Boy**

"Miley…? Miley…? Time to get up, bud." I heard dad say while shaking my shoulder slightly.

"Why?" I asked, trying to pull the covers closer.

I heard dad chuckle, "Well, because you are supposed to be hanging out with Lily, Oliver, and that new boy Jake in about a half an hour."

I quickly shot out of bed, and started to push dad out of my bedroom, "Alright daddy, I'm up now move on out of here so I can get changed!" dad laughed again the shut my door.

I quickly ran into my bathroom and took a quick ten minute shower then started looking through my Hannah closet for something to wear while I was at the beach.

I settled for my white with black hearts bikini and a cute jean mini-skirt with a black cami, and a white hoodie. I then brushed my hair and threw it into a high ponytail.

Just as I came down the stairs; the doorbell rang and when I looked at my watch it was exactly twelve o'clock. Damn, that boy is good.

I ran over to the door and saw Jake wearing a black polo shirt and a pair of black and white swim trunks and wearing a navy blue messenger bag on his left side. He looks so hott, oh my god…

"Hey Miley." He smiled.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I said as a gestured him to follow me into the kitchen so I could get some cereal before we left for the beach for a couple of hours.

"Nothing really, my mom just woke me up about fifteen minutes ago because I forgot to set my alarm." He laughed.

"Actually my dad just woke me up too." I laughed along with him as I got some Frosted Flakes down from the cupboard, "Do you want some?" I said while holding out the box of cereal to him.

Jake smirked, "No thanks, but I'd like to sing the theme song for them though."

"Go head." I laughed.

"Okay then, _Frosted Flakes are more then good…_"

I sung the last part with him, "_Their GREAT!_" We both started laughing.

"Such a catchy tune…" Jake said once we finished laughing.

I giggled, "Yes it is." I poured some cereal into a plastic bag, "So uh… ready to go?" I asked while grabbing my beach bag that had my towel and suntan lotion in it.

"If you are." He smiled.

I think I was blushing when I told him I was ready, but I'm not quite sure why… well other than he is the cutest thing on this planet, but that doesn't count.

Jake and I walked down towards Rico's where I had told Oliver and Lily I would meet them the day before. Oh crap, I didn't tell them I was bringing Jake! Oh well, Lily won't care, and I doubt Oliver will either; he will probably just be happy there is another guy around to talk to.

When we got to Rico's I didn't see Oliver or Lily yet, but Lily was always late and because Lily's house was on the way to the beach Oliver always hung out at her house until she was ready to leave.

"So um… do your friends know I'm coming?" Jake asked looking around.

"Well… not exactly. I meant to call Lily, last night, but I was uh…" preoccupied with thoughts of you… "Tired." I lied.

Jake nodded and continued to look around, "So this is where you and your friends hang out?"

"Yeah, sort of… This is like the main hang out for all the kids, I guess."

Jake smiled, "Cool."

"Yeah, but the kid who owns the shack—well his dad owns it, but whatever—he's evil! Seriously, don't mess with him. He tortures Jackson like twenty four, seven." I warned him.

Jake raised his eyebrows, "Evil? Come on." He laughed in a 'yeah right' voice.

Right on time, Rico appeared screaming at a little girl that if she wanted chocolate sprinkles that she needed to go find some other shack because he had some, but wasn't about to give her any because the water she was carrying wasn't bought from his shack.

"What were you saying?" I asked Jake in a joking tone.

"Uh… remind me never to speak to that kid, okay?" Jake said in a seriously tone.

"Sure, no-" but I was cut off by hearing my name shouted behind me, "Oh hey Lily."

"Fine, don't say 'hi' to your best guy friend." Oliver said sarcastically.

I laughed, "Sorry Oliver."

"Uh, Miley?" Lily sounded confused.

"Yeah Lily?"

"W-who's this?" she pointed to Jake. Why did she stutter? Oh and is that a blush? No, it couldn't be…

I looked over at Jake who looked a little uncomfortable, "Oh! Opps, sorry guys. This is Jake Ryan, he just moved new door to me."

"Yeah, hi." Jake said he seemed sort of nervous.

Lily smiled and possibly blushed again, and introduced herself and Oliver while I stared at Jake in his cute polo shirt and his hair... his long, golden blond locks of sexy hair… "Miley…?" I just want to reach up and run my hands through- "MILEY!"

I jumped in surprise, "What? Sorry, I was just, uh… thinking. Yeah I was thinking." Which was true, because I was thinking about hott Jake's hair is… god I love his hair…

"Okay… so are we going to hang out at the beach for a while, or…?" Lily asked me.

I looked at Jake, who nodded, "Yeah, that is what Jake and I had in mind."

"Okay, but Lily, there is no throwing wet sand at me this time!" Lily and I laughed at Oliver as he massaged his left shoulder as to where Lily had hit him with sand-ball yesterday because he was being a donut.

We left Rico's and started walking to a spot on the beach where there weren't any people for a one hundred feet radius.

Everyone laid their towels out on the cool sand and started talking about Jake's new TV show, "So you're an actor?" Lily asked in a flirty tone, which made me mad.

"Yeah, my new TV show starts shooting in a week; I'm really excited." Jake smiled brightly.

"Thanks so cool! What's it called?" Oliver asked interested in Lily and Jake's conversation.

Jake seemed not as nervous as he had been when we were at Rico's, "Zombie High, its about a zombie slayer—that's me—who saves the world and sends zombies back to the underworld by using the third stall and…" Jake continued to tell Oliver and Lily about his new show which he had explained to me the night before on our walk together.

I laid down on my towel just letting the sun shine on me until I heard Lily say, "Oh my gosh! You know what I just realized?!" I sat up on my forearms and looked at Lily; puzzled, "Jake, your going to be MEGA-popular because you're on TV!!!" When Lily said a thought popped into my head… Jake was going to be popular. Really popular. Which means he is probably not going to want to hang out with us because well… we aren't very popular…

"Well, uh…" Jake's brows furrowed, "I don't want to be the center of attention." Huh?

Lily and Oliver seemed confused too, "Dude, what do you mean?"

Jake sighed, "When I was at my old school I was… always the center of attention because I was this big jock, I was in plays, etc. I don't want that again. I want a new start. Like I want people who I first meet to know me as Jake Ryan the person, not Jake Ryan the jock, or Jake Ryan the almost Romeo in _Romeo and Juliet_.

"And now," Jake looked over at me, "You're going to be Jake Ryan the actor…" I finished sadly.

"Exactly." Jake's facial expression was a mix of sadness and desperation for a way out of the popularity light.

He really wants to be like us I guess… like I was when I first became Hannah; wanting to go to public school, meet _real_ friends, have people like me because I'm me, Miley, and not because I'm Hannah Montana… wait a minute… no I don't think giving him a second identity would do any good… but what if…?

"I have an idea!" I screaming in excitement, Jake raised his eyebrows as for me to continue on my amazing plan, "Your show doesn't start filming until next week, right?" Jake nodded his head, "So that means your show won't air until-" but Jake must have caught on.

"October eighth! Which means I have…" he started counting from now, June, until October eighth, "Like four months to be who ever I want!" I smiled, he seemed so happy about this, well I was the same way with Hannah when I found a loophole.

"Actually no," everyone looked at Oliver in confusion, "Because, your show will most likely have a commercial to make people want to watch it, so you probably only have… oh I don't know. Three months, maybe?" Lily smacked him on the head, "OW! What was that for?!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "For being a donut."

Jake looked down at his lap, but then looked up happy, "You know what? Who cares?! I have three months of being known as _just_ Jake Ryan, not Jake Ryan the actor."

I smiled and took his hand and gently squeezed it, "Great idea. So now there is only one this to do…" Jake looked confused, along with Oliver and Lily, "Let's go have some fun that doesn't involve being popular and acting! Just being us kids!" okay wow, that sounded cheesy, but whatever.

Jake smiled brightly, "Yeah!"

"Well let's go for swim then!" Lily said as she and Oliver ran into the water.

I was about to move when I realized I was still holding Jake's hand. He must have realized it too because he was staring at me, "Oh, uh…" I quickly let go and Jake smiled, and blushed. I made him blush! I think, or maybe he was just embarrassed.

"Come on, last one in is a-" but I cut him off.

"Oh no, that saying; it's SO OLD!"

Jake chuckled, "Who said I was going to say 'last one is a rotten egg'?"

"I did, because if I didn't stop you, you would have!"

"Nuh uh! How do you know I wasn't going to say, 'last one in is a smelly sock'?"

"Because I have magical powers and I can read minds!!! Ohhhhhhh!" Jake and I laughed, "Alright come on smelly sock boy."

"HEY!" I laughed as we ran into the ocean with Oliver and Lily.

After about and hour of swimming Lily and I got out and went up to the towels to let the sun dry us, "Ah, this feels nice…" Lily mumbled.

Your right; Jake's hands do feel nice… I mean, "Yes, yes it does."

"I'm bored!" I looked up liver as whining as he and Jake made their way over to us.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Then go do something to make you not bored."

"Okay… oh wait, my mom said I'm not allowed to play with gasoline and fire anymore…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" Lily screamed at him.

"NOTHING! I just… sort of, kind of blew up that old car in the back of my house… you know that one that no one uses and there's just a lot of grass and mold growing on it?"

Oh my god! "You donut!" Jake just laughed as Lily hit him on the side of the head again.

"OW! What's it with you girls and being so violent?!" Oliver exclaimed while Lily, Jake and I laughed. Jackson told me the same thing the night before… weird.

"I'm hungry." Lily said randomly.

Oliver's eyes lit up, "Me too!!! Let's go and get some from Rico's!"

"I'm not hungry, but y'all can go if you like."

I looked over at Jake who hadn't said if he wanted anything yet, "Um… I'm good thanks."

"Okay, we'll be back in about ten minutes. No kissing while we are gone, you too!" my eyes widened in shock and when I glanced over at Jake; he was crimson.

"LILY!" I screamed.

Lily just smirked and she and Oliver got up to leave. Great now it's going to be TOTALLY awkward between us because of what Lily said.

Not looking at Jake I apologized for Lily's comment, Jake just laughed.

"It's cool." I smiled gratefully at him and he smiled back.

"So uh…" we sat there for a minute in awkward silence.

I searched for something to say, but nothing came to mind, crap. This is so quiet, I don't like it. Come on Miley, just say anything!

"I uh… I like you hair!" what?! No! You weren't supposed to say that!

Jake ran a hand through his hair, "Uh, thanks."

Wow, now I'm turning into Oliver, "Sorry, I just wanted to say something to break the ice and well… that came out." He started to laugh so I followed him.

After we both stopped laughing we started talking about him starting school tomorrow, "Yeah, to tell you the truth I'm actually really excited about school now."

I was taken aback how can anyone in their right mind want to go to school?! "Why?"

Jake looked over at me, "Because I already have a great new friends so I'm not going to be totally lost, and I like I said before, I get to be myself, and I've wanted that for years." He's so cute…

"Aw, well if you need any help whatsoever, just ask and I'll help you."

"Thanks Miles." He just called me, 'Miles', "I mean, err—Miley. Sorry." He said quickly not looking me in the eye.

"No, no, that's totally fine, Jake. All my _friends_ can call me, 'Miles'. Seriously." Jake smiled brightly again, that smiled… oh, it makes me melt.

"Okay, thanks Mil-" but he was cut off by an excited scream from behind me.

"Oh my god! Miley, guess what?!" it was Lily… why am I not surprised.

I raised my eyebrows at her in confusion, "What Lily?"

Lily screamed again, "We were just invited to Josh Taylor's party on Friday! You remember him, right?"

"Lily, you mean that eighth grader? The really cute one with black-"

"Yeah well, like I said he invited us to his party on Friday! Oh and I asked him if we could bring Jake too, and he said that was fine." Lily said excitedly.

Jake smiled, "Oh cool, thanks."

I had to think for a minute if I had an Hannah stuff that day, but remember that, that was the day I had an interview with Brain Winters, but he had to cancel because he did the name flop with some girl he was on a date with and she gave him a black eye and a swollen lip, so he didn't want to 'ruin his image' by going on national TV with a messed up face.

"I can go, well… as long as my dad okay's it."

"Awesome! Well, I have to go back and help Oliver with the food, so be back in like two minutes!" she was so excited, maybe even more excited then she gets when she meets famous celebrities at my Hannah things… no, she was WAY more excited when she met Orlando Bloom., I shook my head remembering that memory when I had to go and pick up Lily from celebrity jail… sort of like the place Lindsay Lohan was just at because of her drug and alcohol problem...

"What are you thinking about?" I turned to look at Jake who was staring at me with confusion.

"Nothing, why?"

"You are thinking about something, and it's a funny something, because you just giggled."

Crap, "It's an old Lily memory, just something that happened before you came."

Jake seemed to take the hint that I didn't want to talk about it, "Oh okay." We sat in silence again, "So uh… whose house is this party going to be at again?" Jake looked slightly annoyed.

"Oh, Josh Taylor. He's a year older than us. Really nice." and really cute…

Jake didn't say much other than, "Oh."

"You know, you don't have to go if you don't want to, but if you do go you could meet some new people." I suggested.

Jake's gaze didn't meet mine when he started to talk, "No, no, I'll go. I was just curious, you know… make sure he's not some pothead or drinker…"

I raised my eyebrows, surprised, "No, he isn't anything like that. He's really sweet guy." I think I heard Jake mumble something like 'yeah, that's what he wants you to think…' but I wasn't sure so I didn't mention it.

Lily and Oliver came back about two minutes later carrying some fries and smoothies, and after they finished eating, Oliver and Lily said they needed to be home and so Jake and I started walking in the direction of our houses.

It was quiet for the first five minutes until Jake brought up the topic of school again and I started explaining about who to stay away from, coughAmberandAsheycough…

When we got to my house I invited him in because I still wanted to hang out with him, "Well hey there darlin' and Jake, nice to see ya boy." I heard dad called from the kitchen.

"Hi Mr. Stew-" but before Jake could finish dad cut him off.

"Now, I want none of that 'Mr. Stewart' stuff boy, its either Robby, or as Lily and Oliver like to call me, Mr. S., are we clear?" Jake nodded his head, "Good. So did you guys have fun with Oliver and Lily today?"

"Yeah dad. Oh and dad? Can I go to Josh Taylor's party on Friday night?"

Dad looked like he was in deep thought about me going to some teenage party, "As long as it's safe." I screamed in delight and ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!"

"Sure bud." He smiled and kissed the top of my head, "So what are you two going to be doing the rest of the day?"

"Um… I have no idea." I said truthfully and turned to Jake who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well have fun."

I grabbed Jake's hand and led him down the hall and up the stairs towards my bedroom, "So uh… what did you think of Oliver and Lily today?"

Jake laughed, "They're hilarious, seriously. They're great." I smiled approvingly.

"Well they like you too, I can tell." I said as I laid down on my bed.

Jake came over and laid down beside to me. Wow, we are really close… "So…"

"So what?"

"I have no idea…" he chuckled and then looked up at my ceiling. Just as I was about to say something Jake's cell went off, "Hello?" he looked over at me and smiled, "Hey mom… yeah sure, I'll be right over. Okay bye." Jake sat up, "Sorry, but I have to go; mom wants to finish unpacking."

"Oh okay. Do you want some help?" I asked sadly because Jake was leaving.

"No thanks, but hey, I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said happily.

"True, very true. Hey, why don't you walked to school with Lily, Oliver, and I in the morning?" I said sitting up.

Jake's eyes lit up, "Sure! Thanks." He smiled, "Okay well I got to go, but before I do, what's your cell number? And what time should I be over in the morning?" he was too excited for school.

We swapped phone numbers and I told him to meet me at my house tomorrow morning at like six fifty.

"Thanks again, Miles." Gosh, my name sounds so much cuter coming from him, "I'll see you in the morning." He got up and walked over to the door.

"Yeah, see you in the morning…" I said as he left me in a daze.

* * *

**A/N:** What did yuou guys think? I know that chapter was sort of dull, but I need to find a way to introduce Jake to Lily and Oliver and I wanted to have Jake want to be the Jake Miley actually thought she knew in Achey Jakey Heart. hehe.

OMG are there any _Twilight, New Moon_, and now _**Eclipse**_ fans out there?!?! Because I just got Eclipse yesterday and I only read until page 65 because I wanted to finsih this chapter and I'm like about to gfo and read it the rest of the way now! I'm so excited!!! Like my favorite book after the Harry Potter's!!! AHHHH!!! Edward!!!!

Thanks to: **AlwaysxAddicted, ForbiddenxMelody, Doggie-luvs-HM, Jiley-Loliver-Love, WhiteHeadPhones19, Sherrie123456, laughXoutXloud, ToniMarie63, KeyLimePie14, and icrsportyx25** for all the GREAT reviews. Thanks.

Reviews are a VERY nice treat for writing!!! So PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. My New Best Friend Jake

**A/N:** Boom, boom, chick! Yeah I have nothing to say other then review after you read please. :D

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lilly? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted))

**Dedication:** Goes to Jake because he is so cool in this story!!! haha.

**Disclaimer:** One day perhaps, but not today... :'(

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way _

_Chapter Four _

**My New Best Friend Jake**

That night I dreamt of Jake and I sharing a romantic kiss on balcony in Paris, but when I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock, aka dad, I realized that would never happen seeing that Jake and I would probably never be together, and why the heck would we both be in Paris?

I sighed as I got out of bed and took a nice twenty minute shower then picked out a cute outfit, and went downstairs to eat some breakfast before Jake got here.

"Mornin' bud." Dad was already in the kitchen flipping some pancakes.

"Hi daddy, those flapjacks sure smell tasty!" I said while rubbing my stomach.

Dad laughed, "And they taste even better then they smell."

Dad handed me a plate with five flapjacks and they were finished by the time the doorbell rang at six fifty, damn right on time again! This boy is really good!

I ran over and opened the door to see a very happy and excited looking Jake, "Hey you." I blushed.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Morning Mr. Stew-" dad must have given him a look so he quickly said Mr. S., instead.

"Hey there Jake. Good luck on your first day." Jake nodded politely and asked me if I was ready to leave yet.

"Uh, I just need to grab my bag." I walked over and grabbed my bag which was next to the piano where I had dropped it on Friday night after school because it was really heavy and I didn't feel like carrying it up to my bedroom, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Awesome, let's go!" He seems so excited.

I shook my head and walked back over to him. I looked him over twice; he was wearing a white shirt under a red hoodie that was under a black blazer with a pair of simple faded blue jeans. Damn. I swear if any girls look at him, I will punch them in the eye so they couldn't see him…

When we got to the end of my driveway Jake started asking questions about what kids our age normally talk about around here, so if he started talking about something that they never heard of, he wouldn't look like a complete idiot.

"Well, uh… the guys like sports, I think… like the Lakers' and…" I don't know what guys talk about! "You know, why don't you ask Oliver, because I have no idea."

Jake laughed, "Okay. So, uh what normal goes on at parties around here? Like that one with Jared-"

"Josh," I corrected.

"Whatever. Like what do you guys do at them? Just hang out or…?" why was he so interested in this party?

"Well, yeah. We hang out, dance, eat, etc." and occasionally play some games like spin the bottle or truth or dare…

Jake didn't seem to have much more to say on this topic so we walked in silence until we got to the street corner where I normally meet Oliver and Lily.

I glanced over at Jake and he seem mildly interested in the rock near his feet, "So…" god I hate these awkward silences between us!

"You know, these silences happen a lot." Jake pointed out.

I giggled, "Yeah, they do. I wonder why…?"

Jake seemed to be thinking, "Maybe it's because we don't know enough about each other. Like I don't know if you have a boyfriend or where your accent came from or-"

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said quickly, and I could have sworn I saw Jake's face brighten, "And I moved here last year from Tennessee."

Jake nodded his head, " Tennessee? Cool, I was guessed it was a Tennessee or Texas accent."

I laughed, "Any other questions?"

Jake's lips pursed together, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, why does he care if I've had a boyfriend? "Uh… yeah why?"

"Just curious. How did it end? Your relationship with your ex?"

"Err—he moved and-" but I was cut off by Lily and Oliver walking across the street towards us, "Hey guys." I waved.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" oh no, Lily's on a sugar rush!

"Lily, how much sugar did you put in your—oh my god Lily, is that coffee?! You know what coffee does to you!" Lily was jumping around drinking a big cup of coffee. Great.

"Come on guys, let's go, go, GO!!!" I slapped my head, what are we going to do with this girl?

I turned to Oliver who was rolling his eyes, "How much?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the exact amount.

Oliver sighed, "There was eight cups made in the coffee pot and her mom drunk one and she," he pointed to crazy, "had the rest…"

"Oh my god…" I said as Lily started dancing and talking to some birds that were on the sideway. I heard laughed behind me and when I turned around Jake was clutching his stomach, "What?"

"N-nothing." Jake straighten up and tried to stop laughing, but occasionally let out a few chuckles every time Lily did something on our way to school.

When we got to school Jake was looking around at everything with interest, "This is so cool!"

"You think this is cool? Wait until you have the school's lunch! Then you get to eat three day old food poisoning!" I said sarcastically as we walked over to mine and Lily's lockers.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad." Jake seemed to be looking at the notice board near my locker.

"Just wait." I smiled, and he smiled back.

After I got all my stuff Jake and I said goodbye to hyper Lily and the annoyed Oliver as we walked to the office to get Jake's schedule.

When we got into the office the old woman that worked in the front smiled brightly up at us, "Good morning." Jake and I greeted her politely and we asked her about Jake and she handed us everything he need. "Your locker and locker combination is on your schedule."

"Thank you." Jake said while looking at his new schedule.

"Have a good first day." Jake and I left the office and I took the schedule from him.

I smiled widely, "Guess what?" I said in a sing-song voice, "You're in mine, Oliver, and Lily's homeroom!"

"Awesome!" Jake seemed thrilled.

"Now all we have to do is find your locker which is," I looked down at his schedule again, "376. That means it should be in the same hallway as mine and Lily's, but on the opposite wall, I think…" we walked back towards my locker and possibly his, and immediately found it.

Jake opened it, "Ugh! That's disgusting!" I looked in it, there was mold growing in the far right corner and there were some spiders hanging from the top of it.

"EW!" I said as I quickly shut the locker.

Jake shook his head, "I think I'm going to walk back to office and ask them for another locker." I nodded my head and followed him and when we got to the office the old woman that had helped us before said that, that was the only available locker at the moment.

"But it has mold growing in it!" I complained, but the old woman just said she was sorry and couldn't help Jake, "Now what are you going to do?" I asked as we left the main office.

"I guess I'll just have to deal with it and clean it." Jake looked disgusted at the thought of even touching the locker again, and I couldn't blame him; it was nasty in there!

"No way! That is not human safe!" Jake just laughed and said he would be fine and that he would carry his books today and bring cleaning stuff for it tomorrow. Then a thought popped into my head, what if Jake and I shared a locker until another one was available? No, that's like a girlfriend, boyfriend thing to do, but that locker could have diseases in it! Ugh, maybe I should just ask, it would be the nice thing to do, plus I have tons of room in my locker, "Hey Jake… d-do you want to um… share my locker until… you know…?"

Jake looked surprised at this, "I couldn't ask that of you. You've been so nice to be and-"

"No Jake, its fine, really. Come on, I have a lot of space in my locker." I smiled warmly, and after another two minutes of Jake saying 'no', he finally said 'yes'.

Just as we finished organizing _our_ new locker, the warning bell went off and we met Oliver and Lily on our way to homeroom.

When we walked into homeroom, Jake asked if there anything weird about our homeroom teacher, or if there was anything he need to know so the teacher wouldn't hate him straight off the bat, "Um… well, Mrs. Domino is, uh… old? Yeah old. And uh, she is like 'I don't care what you do as long as you are quiet enough that I can't hear you through my hearing aids!' so pretty much all she does is sit at her desk and read sappy love stories." I explained as Oliver and the bouncing-off-the-walls Lily followed him, while talking a mile a minute about llama's, I think...

"Well, she sounds uh…" Jake seemed to be looking for the right word, but all I could think of was 'old' because seriously, that lady must be like ninety with all those wrinkles!

"Old?"

Jake smiled, "I was trying to find another word, but yes, that works."

I smiled back as we walked up to the front of the room where Mrs. Domino was dapping her eye while read _The Notebook_, "Uh, Mrs. Domino?"

Mrs. Domino looked up annoyed, "Yes, Ms…?" wow, I've been in her class all year, and it's already June! School ends in like two and a half weeks and yet she _still_ doesn't know my name?! Stupid, old woman…

"Stewart." I said trying to sound polite.

"Yes, Ms. Stewart?" I looked at Jake and Jake explained who he was and that he was in this homeroom, "Oh well, Jack-" she just hates children, doesn't she?

"Jake-" I started to correct her, but she waved me off.

"That's what I said." No it isn't. "I do have you on my list, so you can just take a seat anywhere you would like." She smiled like a grandmother smiling at her new grandchild. Sexist.

Jake thanked her and followed me back to where Oliver, Lily, and I sat every morning, "She seemed nice." Jake commented when we were out of earshot, even though, I highly doubt she could hear us at all if she hadn't turned on her hearing aids.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah nice as uncle Earl after he's only got nine hours of sleep on a normal day…"

Jake looked confused, "Who's uncle Earl?" I told him that it didn't matter and he just looked even more confused, "Okay…"

When I sat down in my normal seat which is in front of Lily, Jake looked confused, "Oh Jake, you can sit in this seat, no one sits here." Jake smiled and sat down next to me and we started talking about his schedule again, "So you have English with just me and-" but I was cut off by the two most annoying people in the world.

"Everyone say 'hi' because I have arrived!" Amber. Bitch.

There was a chorus of a few 'hi's' and 'hey's', but no one really seemed to care that Amber had just walked in the door.

Like always Ashley was following behind Amber, _trying_ to insult people as she went. Amber made her way over to Lily and I, like normal; it was her daily routine; make a big entrance, make fun of Lily and I, then go over to her seat and talk about how pretty she was with all the other popular's.

Amber smirked as she walked over to us, "Miley, I HATE that shirt you are wearing, did you find it inside the possum's stomach when you were eating it for breakfast this morning?" I clinched my fist and shut my eyes tightly trying to control my anger.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I opened my eyes; Jake was standing up looking pissed.

Amber raised her eyebrows at him, and then did a flirty smile, "Oh, are you new?" no shit.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Jake Ryan and you two must be Amber and Ashley." Jake's voice was full of anger.

"Of course!" Amber said happily, not noticing Jake's anger, "You must have recognized us because we are so,"

"POP-U-LAR!" They said together, and did that stupid little finger thing.

"Damn, Miles, you were right that thing is annoying." Amber and Ashley looked hurt at Jake's comment, but then shook it off and went back to flirting with him, which only made me madder.

"Why don't you forget about these three losers and come and hang out with me-"

"No." Jake said simply.

"What?" you're kidding me, either they are dumb, or they need hearing aids worse than Mrs. Domino…

"I said, 'no'." Jake said rolling his eyes.

Amber and Ashley looked taken aback, "B-but, but-"

"Is there a problem with you brain not being able to function correctly when someone turns you down?" Jake asked, while running a hair through his hair in a bored way.

Amber looked pissed suddenly and stomped off, but Ashley stayed, "Well your… your… not as hott as you think you are!" and then stomped off after Amber.

"Pathetic." Jake sighed and looked down at me.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"No need; you're my friend, actually my best friend," Aww! "and their both bitches anyway." Jake smiled brightly.

I stood up and hugged him tightly and he returned the hug, "Aww, you two are so cute-" I pulled out of our embrace and threw my pencil at Lily, who was slightly coming down, "OW!"

Everyone laughed as the bell went off to signal we could leave for first period.

--J-I-L-E-Y--

English, my last class, was so hard to concentrate in because Jake, who was sitting next to me, was passing a note to me every five seconds, "Pssst, Miley." Jake hissed quietly.

I looked over at him and took the note and opened it:

_Miley, _

_I'm bored! What time is this class over with! _

_Jake _

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the clock and wrote five more minutes then we could go home and hang out.

I passed the note back to him without looking at him and tried to pay attention to the very boring listen about how short stories and novels are different. Wow, this is so boring! And to think I actually like and might major in English?!

I looked back up at the clock and sighed, there is no way I could EVER live with Mrs. Morris! I feel bad for her husband! And worse… her children! I bet they all moved out as soon as they turn eighteen because there is no way-

"Ms. Stewart?" I looked up to see Mrs. Bor-us-to-death giving me the 'I know you weren't listening to what I was saying' face.

"Y-yes?" crap, I hope she doesn't ask me a question.

"Would you please repeat _exactly_ what I just said, please?" Shit.

But just as I was about to tell her I didn't know, the bell rang signaling school was over and I hurried out the door with Jake behind me, "Phew, good thing I got out of that one…" I said as Jake and I walked towards _our_ locker, I like the sound of that, _our_ locker, not _his_ locker or _my_ locker, but _our_ locker.

"Yea, sorry I was distracting you, I was just bored, that woman, NEVER changes her voice! She's like monotone! It's creepy!" I laughed as I opened our locker.

"Well, at least she isn't a hard-ass like Mr. Werner." I said grabbing my history binder and stowing it away in my massager bag.

"Who's Mr. Werner?" Jake asked leading against the lockers next to our locker.

He looked so cute when he was confused… "Gym teacher; you'll meet him third period tomorrow."

Jake smiled, "Does he like jocks? Because I was a big-"

"No. He doesn't like anyone." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh well," Jake said as he shut our locker's door.

As always Oliver and Lily were late getting out of math because of Ms. Alfred was always very annoyed by the end of the day, thank god I had her during the morning, "Hey guys sorry, Ms. Alfred was like 'you can use math in the real world, blah, blah, blah'!" Lily said annoyed as she opened her locker and got out the binders that she needed for tonight's homework.

"It's cool. She gave us the same speech this morning." I said leaning on the lockers next to Jake as we wait for Lily and Oliver, "So uh, Jake… how was your first day at Sea View?"

Jake seemed to think about his answer carefully, "It was good I guess. A lot different from my school back in Massachusetts; the kids there were really mean and snotty." I nodded. Jake isn't like that at all, he's sweet, and caring, and hott... "Everyone at this school—other then Amber and Ashley—are really nice—like you guys—and yeah, so I guess I like this school a lot." Jake smiled down at me and I suddenly realized how close we were, or bodies were less then an inch apart. I quickly stepped away and saw Oliver walking down the hall looking confused at something.

"Is there something wrong, Oliver?" I asked as he stopped in front of us.

He seemed to be lost in thought, "Oh uh… well, I don't know. I just overheard Amber and Ashley and they um… they were just talking about Jake." I looked at Jake with raised eyebrows.

"What about Jake? I mean me." Jake asked.

"Just that Amber likes you and wants to steal you away from us or something, I don't know. They said you were hott and Amber wants to go out with you." Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that's not going to happen." Lily laughed, "Didn't Jake already prove to them that he doesn't like them?"

Oliver just shrugged his shoulders again and said that was just what he had overheard, "Well, like Lily said, 'it isn't going to happen'." Jake smiled at me.

We walked to my house and started our homework, and when we were done Jake suggested that we go over to his house so Oliver and Lily could meet his mom and I could see how the house looked unpacked.

When we got to his house Mrs. Ryan was ecstatic that Jake had two new friends, not including me. Oliver and Lily introduced themselves and Jake took us up to his room so we could see what it looked like.

Jake's room was pretty normal, he had a king size big—okay that isn't normal, but he is going to be a TV star—a wooden dresser, two windows, royal blue walls with black trim—must be a guy thing to have a dark colored room—a TV, videogames, big surround-sound system and stereo, a walk in closet, etc. Overall the room was really nice.

"Dude, you have the coolest room!" Oliver said as he looked over the videogames that were on a rack next to the TV.

Jake seemed happy, "Thanks, Oliver."

"Oh my gosh, you have a beanbag chair?!" Lily said excitedly and jumped on it, "Wow, you really do have the best room EVER!" yeah, but I have the best closet…

Jake turned to me after thanking Lily, "It's nice." I smiled up at him.

"Thanks." He smiled back.

I wanted to kiss him so bad at this moment, but I knew I couldn't; we weren't dating, I was his first friend here, and his best friend, blah, blah, blah! Stupid complications…

"Oh crap!" I heard Lily say about an hour after we had started playing videogames in Jake's room.

I looked at Lily confused, "What, Lil?"

"Oliver, our parent's thing was tonight!" parent's thing?

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Oliver said standing up, but then falling back down because he was wrapped up in the controller's wires, "OW!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry guys, our parents were going out tonight and we were supposed to watch Kevy while they were gone." Kevan was Lily's six year old brother, who was the cutest thing on earth! Next to Jake of course…

Lily helped Oliver, the donut, out of the wires and yelled their goodbyes as they ran out of Jake's room, "Bye!" Jake and I shouted after them.

"Well that was weird…" Jake mumbled.

I shook my head; those two are right for each other, the donut and the blonde… "Yeah it was, but that's just Lily and Oliver."

Jake laughed, "So um… want to stay for dinner?" how could I refuse?

"I'd have to call my dad to okay it." I said as I took out my cell and called my dad and he said it was fine and to say 'hi' to the Ryan's for him, "Okay, bye daddy." Jake looked hopeful, "He said it was fine."

"Great."

Dinner was tasty as ever, Jake cook spaghetti and meatballs, "Thanks for dinner," I said as Jake walked me to my house.

"No problem." I quickly enveloped him into a hug then ran inside my house.

"Hey Miles, how was dinner with Jakey-Poo?" Jackson laughed.

"Oh shut up and it was fine. The Ryan's told me to say 'hi' and that they want us to come over for dinner again soon." I told dad as I walked up the stairs thinking about my new best friend, Jake.

* * *

**A/N:** Good, bad? Well, hope you all liked it, it was just another one of those filler chapters, I'm skipping to the party chapter next, so all you Jiley fans, get ready. :D

Thanks to: **AlwaysxAddicted, ForbiddenxMelody, Doggie-luvs-HM, Jiley-Loliver-Love, WhiteHeadPhones19, Sherrie123456, laughXoutXloud, **and** KeyLimePie14** for the reviews.

Wanna review? It would make me happy. Very happy might I add. So happy that I will update fast then normal. So if you all want me to update faster, you might want to review. I DO accept anonymous reviews so there shouldn't be a reason there are certain amount of hits, but not as many reviews. Please people? A review:)


	5. Just Friends… Nothing More!

**A/N:** Really sorry for the VERY late update!!! I promise to update sooner!!!

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lilly? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted))

**Dedication:** ToniMarie63 for the help with the fashion, becaise once again, I SUCK at it. Seriously.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own other then this story is the way Jake's personality is played out. Bceuase seriously, he is SO much nicer and hotter in this story then he was in AJH.

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way _

_Chapter Five _

**Just Friends… Nothing More!**

The first week Jake was here pasted by slowly, mostly because all we were doing way studying for finals which we all next week. Bleh.

When Friday came around everyone was talking about Josh's party, "Miley, we HAVE to use clothes from the," Lily looked around before she said Hannah closet.

"Lily, we can't! Hannah's fashion line doesn't come out until next fall! We can't just walk around wearing Hannah's clothes that's she's worn." I said quietly as I grabbed my last two binders I need before I shut my locker.

Lily sighed in frustration, "Come on Miley! Don't you want to look cute when we are at the party?! And even more important; in front of _Jake_?"

I blushed, "Lily, we have been over this, I don't like Jake; he's just a friend."

"Whatever Miley. But come on, can't we just wear some of Han—hi Jake!" I turned around; Jake had walked up behind me.

"Hey Lily, hi Miley." He said as he opened up our locker.

"Hey," I said quietly, "So um… Jake are you still going to the party tonight?"

Jake smiled at me, "If you are."

I blushed again, "Oh uh… yeah I'm going."

"Then I guess so am I." he said as he shut our locker.

I started biting my lip when I asked him how he was getting there.

"I guess I'll just have my mom or dad drive me." he said as we wait for Oliver, again.

"Or you could come with us." I suggested, "So you know, we didn't waste gas and uh… pollute the world and-"

"Oh my gosh Miley, do you want to be an environmentalist too?!" Sarah came out of no where looking excited that I might want to help save the world with her.

I looked at Lily and Jake for support, but they were both trying to control their giggling, "Uh… no, sorry. I was just um…"

"Oh well, you aren't very organized anyway, so if you were to come to a save the world rally you would probably forget the posters, and you aren't very athletic so you couldn't do the run for cancer and-"

"Thank you, Sarah." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome. Well bye." She pranced down the hall in happy mood.

Once Sarah was out of sight, Jake and Lily were rolling on the ground clutching their stomachs, "Oh shut up!" I said as I leaned against the lockers, you know Jake had said that I was in great shape, and that I had a great body! But now he knows I'm just not very athletic because he saw me in gym the other day… curse the person who invented sports!

"S-sorry Miles. I-she-" Jake started, but couldn't finish his sentence because he was laughing to hard.

After Lily and Jake controlled themselves, Oliver came around the corned with his normal goofy smile spread across his face, "What's up guys?" Lily and Jake retold the Saint Sarah story and they were all on the floor laughing at me again.

"Shut up guys, it wasn't that funny!" I stalked off and Jake caught up with me first.

"Sorry Miles, we all need a laugh now and then, and yeah. Sorry." He hugged me quickly then smiled down at me. Why does everyone have to be taller then me? My neck hurts from looking up at Jake all the time.

I sighed and we waited for Oliver and Lily to catch up. When we got to the stop where Jake and I meet up with Lily and Oliver every morning, Oliver said he wanted to go home to take a shower and change and he would be over at six forty-five.

Lily, Jake, and I walked in the direction of mine and Jake's houses and Jake said that he didn't really want to stick around for girl time, so he would see us at six forty-five, like Oliver, "Okay, bye Jake." I called as lily and I walked inside my house and ran up the stairs to my room.

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?!"

"No, Lily; we can't!" Lily's pestering about the Hannah clothes haven't stopped all afternoon.

"But look at this outfit! You would look great in it! And this one for me!" she pointed to a cute pink polka dot dress with white and black polka dotted shoes and pants for me, and a white halter dress with black Capri's and black boots for Lily. **((Clothes idea was by ToniMarie63, thanks a ton)) **Damn, these outfits were perfect for tonight! But we can't! "PWEASE?! MILEY I LUV YOU!!!"

"Ugh, FINE!" I shouted and Lily looked happy then I have ever seen her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she embraced me tightly and ran into the bathroom to change.

"That girl…" I sighed as I shook my head. I glanced up at the clock; we still had about thirty minutes before the boys were going to be here.

Lily came out of the bathroom about a minute later, "What do you think?"

"I think that Amber and Ashley are going to have some competition for the guys tonight!" Lily smiled brightly and ran over and hugged me.

"Thank you! Now you go in there and get changed, and when you come out we need to do our hair and makeup!" Lily squealed as she pushed me into the bathroom with the outfit she picked out for me.

As I was just finishing straitening my hair when there was a knock on my bedroom door. Lily walked over and opened it, "Hey Mr. S."

"Hey Lily, Miles, don't you two look nice." Dad smiled, "Well, I hope you two are nearly done because Jake's already down there and Oliver just called the house and said he was about two minutes away."

"Tell Jake we'll be down in a minute." I said as I did a last minute mirror check with Lily.

When Lily and I got downstairs, I going have sworn I saw Jake's jaw drop a little, but he probably was just looking at Lily, they seem to flirt sometimes.

I sighed, "Hey Jake."

"I uh… hi Miley." Did he seem nervous? Maybe it just because it's his first Malibu teen party or something, I'm sure it's not because of me, "Hey Lily." He said hi to Lily like he normal did, then why did he stutter when he said hi to me? Maybe he was thinking about something and I broke him of his thoughts; yeah that has to be it.

"Oh hi Jake!" Lily said excitedly, "Is Oliver here yet?"

Just then Oliver ran through the door panting, "That… stupid… dog… so… small… but… big… MOUTH!" Everyone laughed thinking of the small little dog that lives next door to me on the opposite side that Jake does; that dog is scary.

Lily walked over and patted Oliver on the back, "I bet the dog just smelt the donut you carry with you."

Oliver looked very confused, "But I don't carry any donuts with me."

Lily laughed, "What about your brain?" Everyone laugh except Oliver who still didn't get the joke.

"Already kids ready to go?" dad asked from the kitchen. Everyone nodded and everyone ran out to the car.

Jake when Jake knocked on the door Josh Taylor opened the door, "Hey guys." He seemed happy to see us, "Hey Miley…" I raised my eyebrows a little confused why he said hi to me.

"Uh… hi Josh." I blushed.

Josh smiled at me and gestured for us to follow him through the house to the basement.

When we were in the basement there was a mixture of seventh graders and eighth graders, maybe a few ninth graders, but it was a very small amount.

I looked over at Jake who looked pissed off, "Hey" I asked quietly, "You okay?"

Jake looked down and sighed, "Fine, you?" I nodded my head I turn to ask Lily something when I noticed her and Oliver had disappeared, "Oh my gosh! Where's Oliver and Lily?!" I started looking around frantically.

"Miley, relax. Their dancing; see." He pointed to Oliver and Lily in the middle of the dance floor.

I wiped the sweat that was building up on my forehead off, "Phew, those two off on their own; is a scary thing…" Jake started laughing, "What? I'm serious; their dangerous together!" Jake continued to laugh and I sort giggled with him until Jake said he was hungry and we walked over to the food tables.

"So um Miles do you want to dan-" but before he could finish his question Amber said it was time to play seven minutes in heaven. Jake groaned, "Are you kidding me?"

"You don't have to play, its optional." I told him, even though I was hoping that if he did he might spin the bottle and get me.

Jake sighed, "Are you playing?"

"I uh… I guess."

"Then I guess I'll play too." Wait he wasn't going to play if I didn't? No, it's probably not that he wants to kiss me, more that he just doesn't want to hang out alone, because Oliver and Lily are both playing.

Jake and I walked over to the little circle where everyone was seated excitedly. I sat down on the couch next to Jake and was about say something when Josh walked over and asked me if he could sit next to me, "Uh—sure."

Josh smiled, "So Miley," I felt Jake's body tense up a bit next to me and when I looked at him he wasn't looking at me, but glaring at something, "Are you enjoying the party so far?" was he flirting with me?! An eighth almost ninth grader?! Oh my gosh!

"Yeah, it's nice." I smiled back him, but before I could mention how nice his house was, Amber cut me off.

"Alright people not at pretty and popular as me, its time to play seven minutes in heaven!!!" everyone in the circle seemed excited except for Jake, "And because Jake Ryan," Jake suddenly looked up scared, "Is new, he gets to spin first!" I felt my heart stop suddenly; Jake was going to have to kiss someone? Anger filled me, no way. Why did I say I would play?! I don't want him to kiss anyone other then me!

Jake turned to look at me, I tried to hide my jealously and anger, but I think he saw, then nodded his head and took the bottle from Amber who was standing right next to me. Ew.

Jake moved into the middle of the circle and placed the bottle on the floor and gave it a spin.

Spinning.

Spinning.

Spinning.

It's slowing down!

Oh my god, no! It's going to land on Amber!

I looked over at Amber who was freaking out that it was going to land on her. Bitch. The bottle was just about to stop on Amber when it moved another fraction of and inch and landed on…

Me.

Oh my gosh! I get to kiss Jake! YES!

I looked up at Jake, who seemed happy; I'm sure it's just because he didn't want to have to kiss Amber, not because he had to kiss me…

His best friend.

The girl next door.

The girl he plays videogames with.

Or hangs out at the beach with.

No way; he would never want to kiss me.

Because that is NOT what _best friends_ do.

"Yo loser, wake up!" I jumped, everyone was staring at me, "Jake spun you." Amber seemed to be pissed, "So get in the closet or else; someone—me—will." I stood up and walked over to the closet, trying to avoid Jake's gaze as I went. Jake followed me into the closet and some boy with red hair shut the door, "Alright your time starts, NOW!" Amber said from the other side of the door.

I started biting my lip while waiting for Jake to do something, "You know," his voice was very husky, but very quiet so no one could hear him beyond the door, "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to; it's just a stupid game." But I want to.

I took a deep breath, "I uh… I don't care really, like you said, 'it's just a stupid game', so it's not like it will mean anything right? Just a kiss between friends?" I hope I don't sound too obvious that I like him.

"Yeah. Totally. A kiss. You know… between friends." his voice still low and husky, but seemed sort of excited about the kiss… no, I must be imagining stuff again, because once again…

BEST FRIENDS! BFF's! BFF4L! Etc. that's all! Nothing more! _Just friends_.

I sighed, "So… is this going to happen?" I looked up; meeting his gaze for the first time.

Jake lips were a straight line, like a frown, but at the same time, a held back smile, "I uh… I guess. Because you know, we're-"

"Best friends and it won't mean anything." I finished for him.

Jake nodded, "Exactly! We kiss right now if you like, because it wouldn't mean anything."

I was about to say he was right when his lips were on mine, at first I was full of shock, but then relaxed, and kissed him back. Damn, this boy was perfect! Even though as soon as we walk out of this closet everything will go back to normal. Best friends.

Only, _friends_.

Nothing more; so I guess I better enjoy it while I can.

Before I knew it the boy with the red hair had opened the closet door and told us our time was up. We both walked out of the closet a little awkward,

"So…" Jake said once we sat back down on the sofa.

"So wh-"

"Hey Hill-Billy, did you forget the rules?! Because Jake spun you, you have to spin someone else!" Amber said, with annoyance.

Great now I have to kiss someone I don't even know… I walked over to the bottle and gave it a big spin.

Jake's POV.

That kiss was amazing! I thought when Miley and I walked out f the closet, no, no, I can't think like that! Yeah so what if I think I might be falling in love with her, she is still my best friend! And no matter how much one _best friend_ likes the other _best friend_; they can't date or kiss because they are _just friends_.

I hate that label; best friends. Why can't we just be _friends_? Then maybe we could do this type of thing more often… no, that would never happen, if we were _just friends_ we wouldn't be so close and I wouldn't be in love with her.

I wanted to ask her about the kiss, if she had felt anything too, but I didn't instead I just said "So…" wow, am I lame or what?

She began to say 'so what' but Amber—the bitch—cut her off.

"Hey Hill-Billy," I turned my head around to face Amber angrily and I was about to yell at her for calling Miley that, but she continued to talk about how because I spun Miley, that Miley had to spin somebody else.

Miley has to kiss someone else? NO! She can't-I don't want her-damnit! What the hell? Why cat there be a new game that the person who spun get sot pick someone else, or something…?

I watched Miley as she slowly made her way up to the bottle and gave it a spin.

Please spin me again! She can't kiss anyone else!

The.

Bottle.

Stopped.

And it _wasn't_ facing _me_.

My eyes traveled to the spot where it had landed and to my horror it was.

Josh.

Bastard.

I looked at Miley's expression and it seemed scared and nervous; I swear if this guy does _anything_ to her, I will literally kill him.

Josh looked happy as could be, but of course it was obvious to tell that he liked he; all he does is flirt with her, "Oh Miley, what do you think of the party?' or 'Miley, do you mind if I sit next to you?'

Ass.

I watched the girl I loved walk into the closet with Josh behind her looking excited that he was going to be kissing one of the hottest girls in our school.

"Time starts now." Ashley said loud enough so Miley and… _Josh_ could hear from inside the closet.

I couldn't take my eyes off the closet door, "Jake?" I could hear someone saying my name, but I wasn't interested, all I could think about was Miley was in a closet making out with some guy that _wasn't me_.

"5… 4… 3… 2…" I stood up abruptly, and walked over quickly to the closet door, "1; let them out!" Ashley said excitedly.

The red haired boy who had opened and shut the door for Miley and I opened the door quickly, and when he did, my heart sunk, Miley and Josh were still kissing and looking happy. Great, now she and Joshie can go off and be all, 'I love you smiley Miley!' or 'I love you Joshie washy'.

They make me sick.

I cleared my throat in annoyance that they weren't stopping, and when I did they broke up apart quickly.

Miley was blushing as she came out of the closet, "Hi…" she said quietly.

I didn't want to talk to her, actually I did, but I don't I could without sounding angry and jealous, so I just nodded my head, and started to walk away until she caught up with me.

"Jake," she grabbed my arm and made me turn around, but I didn't make eye contact, "Are you-"

"Hey Miley, are you going to continue playing?" Josh walked up behind her.

Miley blushed, "I don't know, Josh. I wanted to talk-"

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun." Josh begged, taking her hand, and started pulling on her in the direction of the sofa again.

"Oh uh—okay. We'll talk later, okay Ja-" but Josh had pulled her out of earshot.

I glared at Miley and her future _boyfriend_.

Boyfriend.

I wanted to hit that guy so hard.

"Jake?" I looked to my left; Lily was standing there with worried eyes, "Jake are you okay? You seem really-"

"Jealous?" Oliver piped in; Lily smacked him on the side of the head, "OW! What was that for?!"

Lily shook her head and mumbled something about Oliver being a donut, then looked back at me, "But Jake, are you-"

"I'm fine." My voice came out a growl; damn, now they are going to know I'm jealous. Well, actually, unless they are complete idiots, they should have been able to tell that I am, but this _is_ Oliver and Lily we are talking about…

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but I walked away towards the food tables to get away from a conversation about me being in love with Miley.

I walked over to the drinks sections where I had a good view of the goings on of the seven minutes in heaven circle and closet.

Miley seems to be having fun I guess… I thought as I watched Miley laughing at something Josh and some other boys were saying.

The closet door opened and a couple walked out bright red and the guy who had walked out, grabbed the bottle, and spun it and it landed on Miley.

Miley—the girl I love and also my best friend—stood up and walked over to the closet with they brown haired boy.

The brown haired boy who I think is named Chad, turned around to the guys who Miley had been sitting with and stuck his thumbs up; I was about to go and put him in his place when Oliver walked over and asked me what kind of punch I was drinking.

I looked down and realized that I had poured myself some punch without even realizing it, "Oh uh…" I took a sip, "Its just normal fruit punch."

"Darn." What did he want like chocolate punch or something?

I looked back over at the door where Chad and Miley are probably making out and Chad's having the time of his life; getting the chance to kiss the prettiest girl in school.

I swear if he does _anything_ I'll-

The door opened; Chad walked out with raised eyebrows and a cocky grin on his face.

Dumbass.

Miley walked out after him; rubbing her lips as she walked over to the center f the circle were all the guys were checking her out.

I clinched my fist tightly as she spun the bottle.

Maybe I should run over into the circle and pray that it lands on me again, just so she doesn't have to kiss one of those assholes. But before I could even move the bottle stopped and landed on one of the older looking guys that had been flirting with Miley before.

Miley shyly smiled and started walking towards the closet with-

"Dude, why don't you just tell Miley that you like her?" I glanced back at Oliver would was staring at me in confusion, "I mean seriously, your like crushing that can of soda you just picked up! And it's still full!" I looked down at my hand which was suddenly hurting and saw that I was spilling soda all over the ground at my feet because I had crushed the can so hard with my hands.

"Opps." I grabbed some napkins and Oliver and I bent down to wipe up the mess I made, "Thanks dude."

"No problem. So why don't you just tell her?" Oliver asked once we stood up.

"Tell who what?" I said while trying to avoid the 'Miley conversation'.

Oliver looked confused, "Wait… what?"

Good thing he is a donut, "I uh… I don't know. Oh it looks like Lily wants to talk to you."

"Oh really?" Oliver said turning after and I quickly moved away from him.

I leaned up against the wall about ten feet from the closet's door, "Hey Jakey!"

Amber.

"Amber, I'm not in the mood." I tried to be polite, but the words, didn't come out that way.

"Aw, Jakey, what's wrong?" she said in a baby voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing that concerns you. So will you please _go away_?"

"Jakey, you don't really want me to go away do you?" she said tugging on my shirt sleeve.

I pulled my arm out of her reach, "Yes, actually I do." I started to walk away.

"But Jakey-"

I sighed in frustration, "Do NOT call me 'Jakey'! Actually don't even call me 'Jake'! Just DON'T talk to me!" I stomped off annoyed and nearly ran into Miley as she walked out of the closet.

"Jake," Miley smiled.

I glared and walked away. Why am I being mean to Miley? She doesn't know I care and that every time she goes into that closet I want to kill the guy in there with her.

"Jake, wait!" Miley caught up to me, "What's wrong?" she looked so confused and hurt. I wanted to hug her and tell her everything, but I can't; she is my _best friend_…

"Nothing." I walked away again and Miley followed.

"But Jake-"

"What Miley?!" she flinched at my outburst.

She bit her lip, "Jake, what did I do? Why are you mad at me?"

I clinched my fists and walked outside and just as I hoped, she followed, "Because…"

"'Because' doesn't answer my questions, Jake." Her temper was rising. I saw her eyes get thinner and thinner when I didn't answer finally I couldn't see anything, "Well?!" her eyes were open again and she blinked; waiting for my response.

Maybe I should tell her… it would take a load off and maybe she feels the same way.

_But what if she doesn't; do you really want to risk your friendship? _

But I love her.

_But you also love the bond that you guys share as friends. _

Yeah, and I think that our bond _is_ strong enough to make it through if she doesn't feel the same way.

_Fine, but don't come crying to me if she doesn't feel the same way. _

"What do you want me to say, Miley?"

She raised her eyebrows confusion, "I told you; I want you to tell me what is bugging you. When you go the party you were ticked off about something," Well duh, that ass, Josh, was checking you out, "And then after we um… you know… went into the closet… you were pissed too! Was kissing me that horrible?" her nostrils were flaring.

"What? NO!" she thinks I don't like her! Wow even Oliver picked this up! "It's just uh…" I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to control my anger.

"'It's just' what? Just what, Jake?" she put her hands on her hips as she spoke.

_If you really think that your friendship is strong enough, tell her now. _

Would you shut up? Seriously. I'm trying to figure this out.

_Having doubts? _

Dude, shut up! I'm NOT having doubt… I'm just-

"Jacob!" did she just called me Jacob? "STOP stalling!"

Now you got me in trouble!

_Hey, I'm trying to keep you out of trouble! By telling Miley you guys could mess up your friendship if she doesn't feel the same way or what happens if you date and- _

Shut up! I don't care about the future! Everything that is happening is happening _now_! So be quiet and I'll deal with the consequences if she doesn't feel the same way! I just… need to know.

"Did you just call me 'Jacob'?" okay, now I am stalling…

Miley threw her hands up in annoyance, "Yes, I did! Now STOP stalling!"

I took a deep breathe, "I uh… I was and I guess still sort of am…" I turned away from her beautiful face, "Jealous…" I mumbled.

"Jake?" she grabbed my face and made me look at her, "I didn't hear a word you just said." She smiled softly.

I pulled away from her and turned around and sighed in frustration, "I said I was jealous, okay?!" Even though I couldn't see her face, I could imagine how shocked and confused she must be.

"J-jealous?" her voice cracked.

"The way those guys were looking at you and praying that when they spun the bottle it would land on them; pissed me off; I wanted to kill them." I turned around and Miley was staring at me with a mix of emotions spread across her face.

"But… why?"

She is slower then Oliver, "Because…"

_She is your best friend! _

"Because…?" Miley repeated.

I'm going to tell her.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I want to SERIOUSLY apologize for the late update I actually finsihed this chapter like two days ago, but I couldn't post it because I was busy as hell the day before and then I lost my voice and my gall bladder was hurting again... bleh. But I wanted to really quickly post this tonight, I really didn't read it over so there is going to be some grammar erros, so I promise to go back and fix that one of these days! Sorry again.

Well I think all the Jiley fans are going to be VERY happy in the next chapter... so please review this one! And I will do my best to update as fast as I can, but I'm going to be non-stop busy the next two to three weeks, but I will try and bring my labtop with me so I can write, but I won't be around Internet access while I'm away... so... I'll do my best though. :D

Thanks to: **AlwaysxAddicted, ForbiddenxMelody, Doggie-luvs-HM, Jiley-Loliver-Love, WhiteHeadPhones19, Sherrie123456, laughXoutXloud, ****KeyLimePie14, hermionefan199, and ToniMarie63** for the reviews.


	6. No, It Was Better Then Perfect

**A/N:** This is my shortest chapter so far, only because at the end I couldn't really think of what to write and I wanted to post it as soon as I could, so its only six pages on Microsoft and I normal aim for like eight, but whatever...

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lily? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted))

**Dedication:** To all my **W O N D E R F U L** reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** Oh yes, I just recently purchased it over Ebay... :)

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way _

_Chapter Six _

**No, It Was Better Then Perfect**

"Because…" Jake seem to be thinking of his answer and he was taking to long.

"Because…?" I repeated trying to make him hurry up because I was very irritated and bored of waiting for a response as to why he was so pissed off.

Jake took a deep breathe, "You see um… like I said I was jealous and I just-" everything happened to quick at that moment and I was taken off guard one second Jake was telling me he was jealous the next…

He's kissing me.

Oh. My. Gosh! Jake is kissing me!

I stood there wide eyed for a moment until I realized I wasn't kissing him back, but before I could kiss him back Jake let me go and took a step back; disappointment and embarrassment written all over his face.

"I'm… I'm s-sorry." Why didn't I just kiss him back?! Now he is going to think I don't care for him! Crap! "I just-" I did one of those first things that came to mind.

I grabbed his face and smashed my lips against his. Jake seemed shocked at first because I hadn't kissed him back and now I was just kissing him, but seemed to shake it off after a second, because I wasn't about to let him go anytime soon. Jake began kissing me back after a second and he placed his left hand on the nap of my neck and his right was wrapped tightly around my waist.

This is…

Perfect.

I don't remember how long we kissed or even stared at each other just thinking about the kiss, all I did know was that Jake and I were more then friends now.

And I'm totally okay with it.

_What happens if you guys break up though? _

You know what? Screw the future. All that matters now is what is happening now. Not in ten minutes, not in ten months, not even in ten years! Right now and only now.

_Enjoy your…' right now' moment because you never know what's going to happen tomorrow. _

I'm not worried about that. I just want Jake and now I have him. So stop trying to make me think about stuff that could ruin this. I'm happy. And from the look on Jake's face… so is he.

_Whatever… have it your way then. _

"Miley…" Jake's voice was low and husky again.

"Mm-hmm?" he touched my lips again once, twice, thee times, then smiled.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and pulled him closer to me… if that was possible.

"Let's go for a walk." I suggested not breaking eye contact with Jake for even less then a second.

Jake nodded and dropped his left hand that was positioned on my neck so I couldn't move away from his kisses if he choose to kiss me again, which he wouldn't have to hold me anyways for.

His right hand moved up my back to my left arm and gently moved down it and took my hand in his.

I looked away from him, trying to hide my blush as we started walking towards the beach which was on the other side of Josh's house.

Crap, Josh… maybe I should have went back inside to tell him thanks for the invite… nah, I will just tell him online or in school on Monday.

We walked to the beach in silence, neither one of us really didn't know what to say to the other, but it didn't matter; this was a comfortable silence, not like our usual awkward ones.

The beach was silence when we got there; not even the seagulls were making noise. The only thing that could be heard was the waves crashing against the rocks.

After about five minutes of walking Jake stopped us and looked down at me, "Miley… I… I just wanted to say that…" I giggled as he tried to talk, "You know… that I… god, why is this so hard?!"

I laughed, "I don't know, it would easier, if I knew what you wanted to say though."

Jake smiled, "Obliviously… but uh… I just wanted to say that I…" he sighed, "I don't know…"

"You don't know? You mean you dragged me on for the last minute and you don't even know what you were talking about?" I joked.

"No, no! It's just that I don't know how to say it… I've never said this to a girl before…" this boy is so confusing… like Oliver… but cuter. "You see um…"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay Jake, this is sort of getting annoying…"

Jake took a deep breath, "Sorry, I'm very good at telling girls that I like them, mostly they-" I pressed my fingers to make him stop.

"Jake?"

"Mm-hmm?" I took my hand away from his mouth.

"You just told me you liked me."

Jake looked confused, "I did? When?" you're kidding me right?

"'Sorry, I'm very good at telling girls that I like them' sound familiar? Ring any bells?" I laughed as Jake realized what he said.

"Oh!" he blushed, "Okay, so yeah… now you know I like you-" stopped him mid sentence with a kiss which he returned more passionate then I had expected.

"I like you too." I said with my lips still on Jake's.

"Good, because if you didn't, I would be a little awkward kissing you right now." Jake laughed as he kissed my forehead and pulled me against his chest.

I smiled and moved my hands down his chest and wrapped them around his waist. "That would not be good because that means I was just kissing you for the heck of it, which would totally make me a slut."

He chuckled, "You're far from a slut." He whispered in my ear, which made goosebumps erupt all over my body.

"So are you." I said looking up at him, smirking.

He laughed and kissed my nose, "Why thank you; I'm very happy that you don't think of me as a slut."

Jake walked me home about an hour later, "Well I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." I said quietly.

"But before I go, what are you doing tomorrow?" he brushed some hair out of my face.

Do I have a Hannah thing tomorrow…? No. Okay good, "Depends,"

"Depends on what?" he smirked and took a step closer to me so we were about an inch apart.

I bit my lip, "Depends…" Jake's face was lowering itself closer towards mine, "On what you have in store for me if I'm not busy."

Our lips were centimeters away when he spoke, "We could possibly," his lips moved another centimeter closer, and I fought the urge to grab his head and smash my lips against his again, "Spend the day on the warm beach," now millimeters away from my own, "And swimming in the cool ocean." I could feel his lips almost on mine, waiting for me to speak.

"I…" his hand ran up my spine, "I think that s-sounds n-nice…" his lips were finally on mine, kissing me passionately.

My hands moved up to his hair and started to run through-"Boy, you better get your hands off my baby sister!" Jake and I sprung apart and Jackson was standing in the doorway looking like he was going to murder Jake.

" Jackson!" I jumped in front of Jake as Jackson started walking towards him with his hand clinched into fists.

"Miley get out of the way or I might punch you in the nose instead of zombie boy here." I stood my ground, which surprised him, I think.

" Jackson, stop!" he looked annoyed, "There is no need to punch Jake! So… _Go. Away._" I said in the toughest voice I could.

Jackson took a step back and glared at Jake and I, "You do anything to her and you will wake up in the emergency office. Got it?!"

Jake didn't say anything, but I guess he nodded because Jackson walked back inside, "Sorry… I've never seen him act like that before." I mumbled.

Jake smiled, "Its okay, he's just playing the protective older brother part." I nodded and Jake wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me into a tight hug.

After about a minute Jake asked if we were still on for tomorrow at the beach, "Yeah. Defiantly." Jake glowed as I reassured him.

"Awesome. So um… what time?" I shrugged my shoulders, "How about… whenever you wake up?"

I pursed my lips together, "But what happens if I wake up at like three in the morning?"

"Then you call me at three in the morning and I will be over in two minutes after we hang up." We both laughed.

I smiled, "I might just hold you to that."

"Alright, then I will be waiting for a call around three in the morning." I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Jake."

He kissed me fully on the lips, "Goodnight Miles."

When I got up into my bedroom I realized that Jake and I had Oliver and Lily at the party.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Lily's number as fast as I could.

"Miley? Where are you?" Lily asked when she picked up the phone.

"Lily! Oh I'm sorry! Jake and I walked out on the porch and we were yelling at each other then I asked him what was bugging him and then he started stuttering and then he kissed me and I didn't kiss him back at first and then he pulled away and I pulled him back and kissed him again and then we broke apart and I suggested a walk and-" I was explain everything really fast until she cut me off.

"Oh my gosh, you guys kissed?! Again?! Outside of the game?!" she exclaimed.

I'm going to tell her everything anyways so why not tell her now? "Yeah, we did."

"Oh my gosh! That great! Aren't you happy?!" she yelled through the phone which hurt my ears.

"Yes, Lily I'm very happy! But I'm also losing my hearing!" I yelled back at her.

"Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because you are screaming in my ear!" I yelled into the phone.

"Oh sorry, Miles…" she said quieter, "But seriously, you have to tell me how it was!"

She seems so excited, I might as well tell her or I will end up calling Jake to come over a three because Lily will sneak in through my window just to ask me questions and Jake said as soon as a wake up, so…

"It was… _perfect_." I sighed, "No actually…"

"No? What do you mean no?!"

I smiled to myself, "'No' because it was _better_ then perfect."

I heard Lily awe in the phone, but ignored it because I ha just remembered something, "Lily, how are you and Oliver supposed to get home?!"

Lily laughed, "Miley relax, we're already home. Once you guys left, Oliver spilled some juice in his hair" how could anyone other then Oliver manage to pour juice in their own hair? "And he wanted to go home, because you know that boy with his hair… so we just called Mrs. Oken and she picked us up."

I felt relief wash over me, "Thank god…"

"What about you? How did you get home?"

"Walked."

"With Jakers?"

I laughed, "Yes, and don't call him that."

Lily and I talked on the phone until my dad called me downstairs.

"Crap, Lily, I have to go; dad alert."

"Oh okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Miley!" she said through the phone.

I smiled, "Night Lils." I hung up my cell and threw it on my bed and ran downstairs, "Yeah dad?"

Dad turned around and he seemed to be annoyed, "Miles, why didn't you tell me?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Tell you what?"

"About you and Jake? As your father I have a right-"

I giggled, "Dad, you make it sound like we have been dating a month or something."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" he seemed confused.

"Dad, Jake and I just started dating tonight." He raised his eyebrows, "What did you think? That we've been dating since he moved here?" I asked curious.

I sat down next to him as he spoke, "Well, no, like sure it was easy to tell that you guys liked each other, but Jackson-"

" Jackson." I hissed.

"Said that you guys have been dating for a couple of days and-"

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, _never_ trust Jackson, when it comes to relationship stuff." Dad laughed, "And don't worry, I was going to come down here the minute I got off the phone with Lily so I could tell you… and so we could make some sundaes possibly…" I smiled brightly.

"Anything for my little girl. Except maybe talking about boys and that stuff… save that for Lily." We both laughed and walked into the kitchen to make some of my dad's famous sundaes.

* * *

**A/N:** Jiley fans, what did you think? Good? Bad? Well this is pretty much exactly what happened in real life when this plot ((which was taken from a personal experience)) took place so... I hope you enjoyed it. :)

So I posted this chapter early because yeah I know I posted one yesterday, but I felt bad for not updating at my normal speed and today I couldn't do anything again, because I'm sick so I just started writing and didn't stop... so I guess thanks for the reviews they made me really want to update faster. :)

Thanks to: **AlwaysxAddicted, ForbiddenxMelody, Doggie-luvs-HM, Jiley-Loliver-Love, WhiteHeadPhones19, Sherrie123456, laughXoutXloud, KeyLimePie14, summerlver1** for the reviews. :)


	7. It's Out

**A/N:** Okay well the beginning of this chapter it does a little time jump, because writing in the WHOLE summer for them, would be boring.

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lily? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted))

**Dedication:** _AlwaysxAddicted_ for helping me out with the time jump in the beginning. :D

**Disclaimer:** Still don't...

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way _

_Chapter Seven _

**It's Out **

Summer pasted quicker then ever; Jake and I spent pretty much everyday together, unless he was filming for his new TV show, or I had a 'family thing' also known as 'a Hannah thing'.

Jake has been the best thing has happened to me in the longest time, he's… more adventuress and doesn't like to plan stuff out as much as say we are going to hang out at the beach and then when I'm wearing my bikini he changes his mine and takes us out to a fancy restaurant in the clothes I was wearing to the beach. But the fact is… even if he is sort of weird and random…

I've totally fallen for him.

But sadly, school is starting in four days which means no more spending the entire day lounging around on the beach or watching Jake film his show; instead, I will be facing ugly teachers with no life other then to hate children and exaggerate on how their subject will help you in the real world.

Bleh.

But like I said the night Jake first kissed me, what's happening is happening in four days or a week, or even when I'm thirty and possibly have children and a husband; everything is happening now, so I'm going to have fun these last four days of summer and do what I do best…

"Be completely random and do something that involves fun and possibly danger."

"What?" oh damn; I thought out loud again.

"Nothing Jake." He flipped his hair out of his face which he had let grow out and his bangs were now down to the bottom of his eyes when it was swooped to the side.

He smiled and laughed, "You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up. And who cares if I'm insane? I don't! I enjoy being different-"

"Even if people point and laugh at you?" I ignored his comment and continued.

"I'm an individually! I can walk around in public talking to myself and be wearing a clown outfit and I wouldn't care if people laughed. Because I'm-"

"On crack?" I hit him over the head, "OW! Hey, I was only kidding; you don't have to go all abusive!"

I rolled my eyes, "You are such a baby." He started to suck his thumb, "Your kidding right?" he shook his head like a five year old and turned away still sucking his thumb, "Okay, fine, I'm sorry."

"Saying sorry doesn't work!" he pretended to be hurt like he always does when I make fun of him.

"Then what does work?" He smiled widely in an 'I know that you know what will make it better' way. "Yeah, not going to happen."

"Not even once?" he stuck out his low lip into a pout.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

I sighed, "Because I know you better then that. Once will turn into twice, then two times, into three times, and so on and so forth."

Jake started to laugh, "You make it sound like were having sex." My eyes widened in shock, and the second I woke up from my shock I smacked him hard on the side of the head again. "OW! What is with the abuse?!"

I looked around to make sure no one was around and had overheard him, "Because!"

"Because doesn't answer the question, dear." I put my hand up about to hit him again for being a smartass, when he grabbed it, "Hitting is not the answer, Miley. Try yoga, it will relieve some of your stress that you take out on me." He smiled in the 'I know you love me' cocky attitude.

"I have a better idea," I smiled and leaned closer to him.

"And what would that be, love?" he also leaned in expecting a kiss.

I smiled and said in the most seductive voice I could, "Screw yoga; hitting you is much more fun." I flicked him in the head with my other hand that had been holding me into a leaning position on my bed.

"OW!" he rubbed his head for a moment, "You are so dead."

"Na-huh, my heart is still beating." I stuck my tongue out at him and tried to get away from him, but he was faster and pinned my arms on either side of my body.

"Oh well, I could make it stop." He smirked and leaned in.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "And how are you going to do that? Stab me with a knife?"

"No way babe. You know it as well as I do; that I totally own your heart." I bit my lip and smiled even more cockily.

"You ass." He laughed and leaned down and touched his lips to mine.

--J-I-L-E-Y--

"Miles, I don't understand why you haven't told Jake about 'the other side of you'." Lily has been pestering me for over an hour about why I'm having a relationship with Jake if I can't tell him about Hannah.

"Because Lily… I just can't." I sighed and sat down in my closet as we looked over clothes to wear on the first day of school. Lily walked over and sat next to me, "It's like… I want to tell him. I really do. But I never find the… I don't know… the right moment. I want it to be special, I don't want to just come out and say it in random conversation, 'hey Jake, guess what? I'm Hannah Montana! Seriously. No. Lie.' Oh yes, that will totally work!"

Lily looked annoyed, "Miley, I know you can't tell him like that, but you know as well as I do that if you want to continue a relationship with him, you have to tell him the truth."

I slapped my head until Lily stopped me, "I know… I know… I just, can't… yet. I will. I promise. But not now. Now it's just… Miley and Jake. No, Hannah Montana. No Miley slash Hannah. Just Miley." Lily raised her eyebrows, "For now." I added and she smiled.

"It's a start." She stood back up and walked back over to my clothes racks, "I was thinking about going with the red shirt with that belt-"

"That matches the shoes-"

"That has that bracelet-"

"And the matching earrings-"

"I am a genius!" she announced as she ran around the room finding the outfit we had just described.

After Lily and I had picked out our outfits for school this Wednesday; we began searching for outfits for the next Hannah event.

"What about this belt and-"

"Miley! Jake's here." Jackson yelled from downstairs.

Lily looked confused, "I thought these walls were sound proof…?"

"They are." I laughed as I walked out of the closet.

When I got downstairs; Jake was sitting on the couch, playing videogames with Jackson.

"Oh my god, Jake!" Jake turned around at my voice with a confused look, "Jake, you need to get away from Jackson! He will poison our mind!!!" I warned as pretended to hold my breath.

Jake laughed and Jackson glared, "Hey, I've been nice about your little relationship!"

"Oh yeah, other then the first day when you were about to punch Jake." I said quietly, but loud enough that they could both hear me.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't want some guy making out with my little sister on the doorstep." He replied in a 'if you continue on this topic; bad things will happen'.

I rolled my eyes and gestured for Jake to follow me to my bedroom where Lily was sitting on my bed playing with Beary the Bear.

"Oh hey Lily." Jake said as we opened the door to my bedroom. Lily greeted Jake nicely and asked him if he was excited for school, "Well… I'm excited for the beginning, but it's going to suck when everyone finds out the real reason I moved here." Oh yeah, I forgot about that…

Lily pursed her lips, "Oh, that's going to be…"

"A pain in the frickin' ass? Yes." Jake finished her sentence for her.

"Damn." I said quietly.

A silence fell between the three of us; all of us thinking about how we think Jake's TV show and possible popularity status is going to affect is going to possibly change how our normal days are now.

Lily spoke first after about two minutes, "I hate to break up our little silence and thinking time, but I have to go; mom's making homemade pizza and she wants the whole family to be there." Her voice rang with boredom.

"Alright. We'll see you later, Lily." I said as she walked over to me and hugged me and said her goodbyes to Jake and left. "Okay I know you are going to laugh at me for slightly quoting Harry Potter, but of well! 'Everything is going to change now, Jake. Isn't it?'"

Jake started laughing, but his face changed into a serious expression, "I wish it wasn't, but it may. I don't know if the show will be a hit, and if it is, then we might have a slight change but I want you to know… I'm still going to be the same guy I am now, and I will pick you over any of that star crap, if that's what happens." He seemed so sincere, "Understand?" I stared straight into his eyes and I could tell he wasn't lying.

_That doesn't mean he won't change once he does become a star though. _

He just promised he wouldn't.

_Yeah, but you don't know what's going to happen when people find out. They might swarm him like they do when they see you as Hannah. _

You know, they might, but once again, it's all about now. So let's leave it at that.

"Yes…"

He reached over and wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head, "I promise."

"Okay." I leaned up and kissed his cheek and tried to smile, but I think it came out as more of a frown with forced curves at the ends.

He sighed and kissed my head again, "Come on let's go do something."

"Do what?" I asked as he took my hand and started pulling me out of my room.

"Anything. Everything. Who cares? Let's just have some fun." He smiled _his_ smile that I loved more then any other smile.

Jake and I ended up at Rico's drinking smoothies; talking about our last year in middle school.

"One more year of Seaview Middle… it's just so…" I couldn't find a word to describe our last year.

"Boring?" I smacked him, "OW! Didn't we already have a discussion about the violence?!"

"Yeah, but what you say doesn't register in my mind, so when you talked I just replied, but nothing you said stayed in my brain afterwards." I smirked and he looked confused, "And we call Oliver the donut…" I mumbled.

Jake was about to reply when Oliver walked over looking nervous, "Hey guys."

"Hey Oliver. What's up?" Jake seemed to have given up on figuring out hat I had said to him.

"Um… well, we uh… have a problem." He looked worried; oh no, this can't be good.

Jake looked confused again, "Well then, what's the problem?"

Oliver looked around and then whispered, "Its out." It's out? What's out?

"Oliver that makes no sense; what's out?" Jake asked looking even more confused. He looks so cute when he's confused…

Oliver looked around cautiously again, "Haven't you noticed everyone staring at you?"

"At _me_?" Jake raised an eyebrow and I expected a smartass remark about how hott he _thinks_ he is, but it didn't come, he just looked around at all the people standing around us.

I followed Jake's gaze, and looked at all the people standing around us and I suddenly realized that people were taking glimpses at us, or more at Jake and then whispering in their friend's ear. Was there something on Jake's shirt that I didn't notice or…? No, Oliver said that something was out, but what's out?

"Oliver, what's out?" I asked again and Oliver leaned in.

"_Zombie High_."

No.

No.

No!

Just as everything was going smoothly and Jake was promising me that we were going to have time before the show and he would be that same person—someone slips.

Why?! Why can't people just keep these things to their self?! Anger filled me as I watched all the people standing around watch Jake with interest.

"How?" Jake's voice cracked, I could tell he as nervous.

"I don't know. I overheard Amber and Ashley talking about it and that hey want to date you because you are going to be a TV star and-"

"Excuse me?" a small girl with brown hair interrupted Oliver and was goggling at Jake, "Your Jake Ryan, right?

Jake examined the small girl who had to be at least two years younger then us, "At this moment I wish I wasn't, but sadly, yes I am." The little girl didn't seem interested in Jake explanation about how he didn't want to be himself right now.

"Really?!" Jake nodded looking nervous still, "Then will you please sign an autograph for me?" Jake looked taken aback at the little girl's request.

"Y-you want me to sign you an a-autograph?" he looked petrified.

She nodded her head and Jake's face was white as a sheet, what's so hard about an autograph? All he has to do is sign his name.

"I uh… yeah… sure… okay…" he looked around for a moment, "I-I need a p-pen." The brown haired girl blushed and handed Jake a pen and a piece of paper, "T-thanks…" he put the pen on the paper about to write when he looked back up at the girl, "I uh… I don't know your name."

The small girl blushed again, "Oh uh… it's Amy." Jake nodded and started writing on the piece of paper.

After Jake was finished, he handed the girl, named Amy, the autograph, and was about to say something when someone yelled, "OH MY GOD! IT'S JAKE RYAN! THE NEW TV STAR!" the next thing I knew I in the middle of a mob that was screaming questions to Jake like if they could have an autograph, or if they could have a lock of Jake's hair, etc.

I felt a hand grab my arm and I slapped it and the person yelled, "OW! Hey Miley it's me!" Oliver came into view and I grabbed his hand.

"Oliver, where's Jake?" I yelled so he could hear me through all the screaming.

"What?" Oliver screamed back.

I moved closer to his ear and yelled, "Where's Jake?!"

Oliver looked around, "I don't know." He started pulling me out of the mob and when we were free, Oliver started jumping up in the air trying to see into the mess of people attacking Jake. "I can't see him."

I took a deep breath, "I'm going back in. If I'm not out in two minutes come on after me." Oliver nodded his head and I dived head first into the crowd.

I pasted kids I knew from school, and I even saw some adults trying to get to Jake but even so… I couldn't find Jake.

I thought for a minute trying to remember what happens to me when I'm attacked while I'm Hannah.

Where do I stand in the crowd?

Middle? Yes.

I moved quickly, while dodging elbows and hands waving around trying to grab Jake. When I got to the middle of the crowd; Jake squashed between a bunch of teenage girls trying to touch him.

Oh no they didn't!

I pushed and shoved my way between the girls, "JAKE!" I yelled as I got closer.

"MILEY!" he looked even more scared then before, "HELP ME!"

I pushed a blond girl out of the way and grabbed Jake's hand, "COME ON! GET LOW!"

We made it out of the mob of people still screaming for Jake and when we did, Oliver was standing there holding a hat and big sunglasses, "Quick, put these on!" he hissed trying to block Jake from view; incase anyone looked behind them and saw him.

"Great idea, Oliver!" I said quietly and grabbed the hat from him ad put it on Jake's head.

Jake took the sunglasses and put them on; damn, he looked hott. "Phew, thanks for getting me out of there Miles."

"We're not out yet; quick, let's get out of here before anyone sees us." I grabbed his and Oliver's hands and pulled them down the beach towards mine and Jake's house.

After we were a safe distance from Rico's, we stopped and sat down breathing heavily, "How… did… they… find… out!?" Jake said breathless, but in an angry tone.

I took a deep breath, "Probably the television station that is airing your show leaked it on their website or something." I said trying to figure out if there was any other explanation for everyone knowing.

Jake punched his hand into his fist in anger, and groaned, "Well this is just perfect! Now I get to start off eighth grade with everyone knowing about my show! We were just talking about this today! I swear if I find out that someone-" I grabbed his chin and planted my lips on his.

"Breathe." I commanded after I kissed him, "Jake, I know everything is going to be hard, but you need to breathe. Relax for a second." Jake took a deep breath and sighed, so I continued, "Maybe… maybe this is better." Jake looked like he was going to say something so I cut him off, "No, listen." He nodded his head and looked at me, "Maybe, it's better because…" crap, I don't think its better. "Because you never know how people could react when they saw you on TV for the first time. They could uh… I don't know. Think you are a liar or something for not saying anything, or whatever."

Jake didn't seemed to really think about what I said, or at least he didn't look like he was really paying attention because he was just staring at me, but not really looking at me; more like he was staring past me, probably thinking about how everything is going to change.

"Miley's right, dude; the press prints stuff like that as if it was gold falling from the sky. If the kids at our school call you a liar, then the press will too." I looked at Oliver in amazement; his boy brain seemed to have disappeared… for the moment…

Jake sighed, "Maybe… maybe your right. I just wished that I could have come up with something like being able to have a normal life and do the acting thing without people asking me for stuff when I'm just Jake, you know?" like Hannah.

"Sort of like what Miley does with Han-" I slapped my hand over Oliver's mouth. Boy brains are back!

"Huh?" Jake looked confused.

"Nothing; Oliver is just a little on the crazy side today." I said as I shot Oliver a glare and he seemed to have realized that he had almost told my secret to Jake and gave me an apologetic look. I nodded in his direction telling him it was okay, but if he did it again, I was going to kill him.

Jake didn't looked convince, but said, 'okay' and we all fell into the same silence, as Jake and I had, had with Lily about an hour ago.

"Okay well, I'm bored." Oliver said as he stood up, "I think I'm going to go home."

"Okay, bye Oliver." I smiled.

Jake stood up, "Thanks for the help back there."

"I didn't do anything; Miley was the one who faced the crowd." Since when did Oliver get so sweet?

Jake smiled at me and mouthed 'thank you' then turned back to Oliver and said his goodbyes. "Thanks again." He said as he sat back down next to me on the beach.

"What, did you think I was going to leave you in there?" I asked as I leaned against his chest.

Jake laughed, "For a minute there…"

I turned around and kissed his cheek, "It's not possible to leave you."

He laughed again and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and kissed me. The passion between the kisses grew as well as Jake's courage and started to move his hand up my back and rubbed it softly.

His lips left mine and he looked at me in slight confusion, "What's wrong?" he seemed to think about my question for moment then shook his head and leaned it back down and kissed me again.

After about two minutes, Jake pulled back again, "Why do you like me?"

I was shocked at this question, "W-what do you mean, 'why do I like you'?"

Jake pulled farther away from me and sighed, "I don't know, I just… I really, really… care for you, Miles-"

"And you don't think I feel the same for you?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no… it isn't that, I just… you know what? Never mind." He leaned back down to try and kiss me again, but I pushed him away.

"Jake, tell me." I said while rubbing the side of his arm that was wrapped around my waist.

He shook his head, "No, Miles, its nothing."

"It's something." He sighed.

Oh yeah, I always win! "I'm just being weird, that's all." I raised an eyebrow, hoping he would continue and he did, "For some reason, the thought popped into my head that… you might uh… not like me anymore-"

"Jake what are you talking-" he put his fingers to my lips.

"Shhh, shhh… I know, I know. I was just scared that you wouldn't like me, Jake Ryan, the boy that lives next door to you, and instead you would like Jake Ryan, the new TV star." I wanted to protest, but he kept his fingers on my mouth so if I tried to talk it wouldn't come out coherent. "Miley, I know you wouldn't do that, I just said I know I was just being weird. I'm sorry."

I pushed his hands away about to reply when he kissed me again; this boy is very good at not letting me talk.

After a few moments he let me go, "Alright, I think we better get home; I have to tell my parents that we might have mobs in front of the house tonight and possibly every other night for the rest of my life…"

"Okay, but Jake-" he kissed me again.

"Just forget about it, Miles, okay?" I sighed and nodded my head.

* * *

**A/N:** Ready for the drama to begin? Because its here. And Jake's secret is O-U-T! haha.

I have the next chapter nearly done! So I will post that as SOON as I finsih and that should be at least tomorrow ((August 27)).

Remember to tell me what you think of the chapter in a nice little review. And I don't care if you ttoally bash me for my updating problem for the last week and a half! I deserve it, I have been so caught up with the fairs, and my boyfriend came to visit me, etc... so sorry everyone. :'(

Thanks to: **AlwaysxAddicted, ForbiddenxMelody, Doggie-luvs-HM, Jiley-Loliver-Love, WhiteHeadPhones19, Sherrie123456, laughXoutXloud, KeyLimePie14, ToniMarie63, Dramionerox, AWWWWW, hey, LIOLIVER, LOVE IT, I love JILEY, U have to Love Jiley, DlnSprFan101,** and** Yeri101,** for the reviews. :)

God, that was too many to write! haha, But I will write you people who are reading it too, if you write me a review too:D


	8. Do I Love Jake?

**A/N:** Please review.

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lily? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted))

**Dedication:** All my reviewers! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** If I did I would have said so by now.

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way _

_Chapter Eight _

**Do I Love Jake? **

"Ugh! I'm so BORED!!!" Jake complained as Oliver, Lily, and I hung out in his bedroom because if we went outside, people would swarm us. I suggested a disguise, but when we went online to the place where I had gotten my Hannah wig, it had said it would take a week to deliver it; so that didn't work out, but Jake did get one anyway, for like weekends or after school.

"Same here." Oliver said throwing down his controller.

"Your just saying that because Miley and I have creamed you guys in every videogame Jake owns!" Lily laughed.

"No, I'm just bored because I haven't been outside of my house in three days and I'm ruining your guy's last week of summer!" Jake laid back on the bed and sighed.

I stood up from where I was sitting, next to Lily, and laid on Jake's left side, "Jake, you aren't ruining our last week." I shot a glance at Lily and Oliver who chimed in about how he wasn't even if he sort of was.

"Thanks, but I know your just saying that." He leaned over and kissed my cheek and smiled at Oliver and Lily.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Ryan walked in, "Hey kids, how are you all doing?" she and Mr. Ryan had also been effected by everyone finding out about Jake's show; there was paparazzi at all the windows and doors, working at their jobs were harder when people would walk up to them and ask them for Jake's autograph for their kid or something.

"Fine." We all answered.

She nodded her head, "Well, I just baked some brownies—seeing that it is the only thing I can make—so if you guys want to come down and have some—all the windows are shut, so no one can see you—it would be okay."

Oliver and Lily were out the door by the time they heard Mrs. Ryan had baked her special brownies. Jake told her that we would be down in a second and she followed Oliver and Lily downstairs.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you don't have to stay here, right? You, Oliver, and Lily can-" I kissed him like he had three days ago to shut me up.

"Jake, the reason we are here is because we _want_ to hang out with you, and if that means you aren't allowed to leave your house that's _fine_."

Jake nodded and kissed me, "Thanks." I grabbed his hand and we walked down to his kitchen where Oliver and Lily were stuffing their faces with Mrs. Ryan's brownies.

"These brownies are-" Lily began as she picked up a brownie.

"Lily, that's my brownie!" Oliver yelled trying to snatch the brownie Lily was holding near her mouth.

"You mean this," she gestured to the brownie, "brownie…?"

"YES!" Oliver screamed trying to get the brownie back.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well." And tossed it into her mouth.

"HEY! MRS. RYAN! LILY STOLE MY BROWNIE!" Oliver complained.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Tattle-tail!" she hissed.

"Mrs. Ryan, Lily's calling me names!"

"Oh shut up, Oliver!" I said from the doorway of the kitchen with Jake.

"Mrs. Ryan, Miley-" but Lily stuck a brownie in Oliver's mouth to shut him up.

Mrs. Ryan shook her head, "Thank you, Lily." She said so Oliver couldn't hear her.

Lily smiled, "Anytime, Mrs. Ryan… anytime…"

Jake and I laughed as we walked into the kitchen and took our brownies from the tray, "Mmm, these brownies are awesome Mrs. Ryan!"

"Why thank you, dear." Mrs. Ryan beamed, "I'm just happy I can help a little around the kitchen."

"A little." Jake laughed.

"Watch it, mister." Mrs. Ryan pointed a finger at Jake in a joking matter.

The four of us spent the rest of the day in Jake's room playing videogames, watching movies, and eating the entire tray of brownies.

"Whoa, its seven thirty already?!" Lily exclaimed after we finished watching _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, "I got so into watching Daniel Radcliffe without a shirt on and fight Voldemort, that I lost track of the time!" Jake and I laughed and Oliver seemed like he was trying to avoid eye talking about Daniel Radcliffe with his shirt off. Lily was totally drooling and if Jake wasn't sitting next to me, I might have been too.

"What's so special about seven thirty?" Jake asked pulling me closer to him.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Mom doesn't think that the family is acting like a family, jus like roommates, so she called for some 'family bonding time'…" she looked like she would rather die then spend anymore time with her family then she has this week, which has been a lot.

"I should probably be getting home soon, because I don't want to have to listen to mom's _man voice_…" Oliver shuddered as he stood up.

Jake and I laughed, "Alright, I guess we'll see you guys at our before school meeting spot." I said hugging Lily.

Lily and Oliver nodded, "Okay well, see you guys before school tomorrow."

"Bye." Jake and I said as they left us _alone_.

_Alone. _

In his _bedroom_.

_Without_ his _parents_ home.

Shit.

"So…" oh god, not with the 'so…' thing.

"So what?" I asked looking up at him.

"No idea." He smirked and moved closer to me.

Once again… 'Shit'.

I bit my lip trying not to think of what _could_ be going through his or any other guy's mind if they were _alone_ with their girlfriend, in their _bedroom_.

He moved his head down closer to mine as we continued to stare at each other, "Jake…?"

"Mm-hmm?" his head continued to lower itself towards mine.

_Oh relax, he's just Jake. _

Yeah, but he's a G-U-Y! Guys are uh…

_Bad? _

Yes, guys are bad.

_Yeah, but you love him, right? _

That doesn't matter right now.

_In a way it does. _

How many times do I have to tell you to shut the hell up?!

_How many times do I have to remind you, that I'm you? _

I shook my head slightly to get rid of the stupid little voice, and then tried to focus on Jake, "I was-" but I was cut off by my phone starting to ring; who ever is calling I will hug and become their slave forever, "Hold on, Jake." I said as I dug for my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey darlin'." Dad is still the only person whose southern accent has died down, at least, not as much as Jackson's and mine.

"Oh, hi daddy." Looks like I owe him a hug and a life's service of being his slave… darn.

"So what's time are you staying over at Jake's until?"

I looked at Jake who was playing with a piece of my hair, "What time should I leave at?" I asked him.

He smirked and dropped the piece of hair, "Well, you don't have ever leave if you don't want to." I blushed and he laughed, "Nah, just whenever your dad wants you home."

I nodded, "Daddy? Jake said whenever you need me home."

"Alright, well I don't need you home now, so you can stay until you want to leave, but no later then nine thirty, ten o'clock-ish, okay?"

Crap, that still means I'm stuck _alone_ with Jake for a couple of hours, or until his parents get back. "Okay, thanks daddy."

I said my goodbye's and looked back over at Jake who was playing with the same strand of hair as before, "Me dad said I could say until nine thirty, ten o'clock-ish, is that alright?"

He smiled, "That's fine, but aren't you sick of me yet?"

I smiled, "Sort of."

"HEY-"

"Just kidding!" I said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah…" he leaned down and kissed me on the lips this time.

Shit.

_Well maybe not shit. _

Maybe… but he is a guy!

_Yeah, but you know that Jake is a different type of guy then most. _

Doesn't mean he doesn't think about uh… _that stuff_…

_Stop your worrying. _

Jake and I continued to kiss for a long time, or at least it felt like a long time… until I felt on of his hands that had been on my waist move to my face and was…

Pushing me _downward_.

On his _bed. _

_Kissing. _

_Alone. _

And you told me _NOT_ to worry!

_He won't go any further and plus you guys have been farther then _this_ before. _

Yeah, but… Oliver and Lily were there!

_They were a half a mile away getting food at Rico's while you guys were making out in your bathing suits. _

Shut up, you make me sound like a slut.

He lips left mine and he kissed my neck; shit, that feels- "Jake, we're home!" I jumped and pushed Jake off me and he landed on the floor with a thump, "Jake, are you okay? What was that noise?" Mrs. Ryan yelled from downstairs.

Jake stood up, "Nothing mom!"

"Are you sure, dear?" I could tell she was sneaking her way upstairs to see if everything was okay.

"Yeah mom, we're fine!" I got off the bed and tried straighten my clothes that were wrinkled a bit.

"'We're? Is Miley up there?" her voice was getting closer.

I walked over to Jake whose hair was a mess, from my hands running through it I guess. "Yes, Mrs. Ryan, I'm here."

"Oh okay, well that's good because we brought home pizza for everyone." I could tell she was on the other side of the door.

I fixed my hair really quickly, after I had fixed Jake's enough that it didn't look like he was uh… well yeah, "Oliver and Lily, went home mom." Jake said walking over to the door and opening it revealing Mrs. Ryan trying to listen to see if we were doing anything.

"Oh well uh…" Mrs. Ryan blush over the fact Jake had caught her spying.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ryan; Jake will be able to eat Oliver's AND Lily's pieces." I laughed as I walked over to the door trying to act like we hadn't been… whatever…

Mrs. Ryan nodded, and said to come down in the next five minutes to eat, "Okay mom, we'll be down in a second." And shut the door after his mother had turned around. "Well that was…"

"Fast?" I suggested.

"Fast?" he repeated, looking confused.

"You know, fast, like how we uh… straightened up so uh… quick..." I tried to explain, but all the embarrassment flood to my face into a very warm blush.

Jake laughed, "Yeah, _fast_." He raised his eyebrows and I blushed again.

"Jake…?" he turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"You don't think that your mom… uh… thinks that I-I mean we were uh…" god this was embarrassing, but I think he understood what I was talking about.

"No."

"Good, because um…I don' want your mom to think that I'm…" Jake looked confused, "err-a slut." Jake's eyes opened wide as I finally got my words out.

"WHAT?! NO! Miley, she would never—because you aren't—and she-" I put my hand over his mouth.

I smiled at him, "Jake, relax, it was just a question." I hugged him tightly, "Thank you."

"For what?" his voice rang with confusion.

I giggled, "Okay well its going to sound sort of corny, but for the best summer, I've ever had."

Jake's smiled grew ten times its normal size, "You know this might sound corny too, but this has been the best summer I've ever had too. Want to know why?" he suddenly looked serious.

"Why?"

"Miley, when I say this… I mean it more then anything else in the world."

I nodded, "Okay… serious time… NOW!" I giggled and I could tell he was fighting a laugh too at our inside joke.

"Miley, please, I've been wanting to tell you this since… well a really long time an I know I sound cheesy, but you know, I don't care."

I looked up at him confused, "Uh… Jake?"

He looked down at me, "Yeah?"

"You haven't told me what's so cheesy or whatever your about to tell me." Jake blushed; aw! That's so cute!

"Right… okay well… I uh… I've been wanting to tell you this and now I think is a good time, even if I wish the setting was different, but the what I'm trying to tell you is that I lo-"

But he was cut off by his dad, "Jake, Miley, dinner time! Come down before the pizza gets cold!"

Jake groaned loudly, "Why the hell couldn't he have wait two more seconds?!"

"I uh… don't know."

Was he going to say he loved me? No… that couldn't be it. I'm not even sure my feelings for him at this moment, like how much do I really care for him? Do I love Jake? Or do I just lust for him?

_I know the answer to that. _

Well would you like to tell me what the answer is?

_Um… not really no. You've been very mean to me lately. _

Ugh! You're kidding right?

_Nope, you hurt my feelings. Well… your feelings. Whatever. _

So if I apologize you will tell me if I love Jake or not?

_Possibly… _

Fine. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and have been ignoring you.

_Thank you. _

You're welcome. Now. Do I love Jake?

_No clue. _

What?! You told me-

_Yeah well I'm your conscience, I'm allowed to lie, its one of the many emotions you have. _

If I could punch you, I would.

_If you punched me, you would be hurting yourself. _

My point, if I could.

_Whatever. _

When Jake and I got into his living room, Mr. Ryan was watching a football game with my dad and Jackson, "Dad? Jackson? What are you guys doing here?" I asked confused.

"Jacob invited us over for pizza and to watch the game for a little good luck in school get together thing." Dad smiled and gave me a hug when I sat down next to him on the couch.

I returned the hug and pulled Jake on to the seat next to me; he seemed a little annoyed with something, and I'm sure it was because of his dad's bad timing on whatever he wanted to tell me.

"Go! Left, left!" Jackson yelled at the TV with a bunch of freakishly tall people were playing basketball.

Dad jumped up, "Go baby, go!" the three men looked like children; so immature. At least I have Jake here to-

"Fake left and go right!" Jake was jumping up and down on the couch excitedly.

There goes having someone to talk to… This was always the problem with me being the worst at sports in the family and in my school; everyone could be talking about what happened with the baseball game the night before about who made a touchdown-

_Homerun- _

-Whatever. The only thing I can do is sing and dance otherwise I run away screaming…

_And this is why I'm embarrassed to be a part of you… _

Oh shut up.

"YES!!!" All four men were jumping around the room; giving high-five's or doing the 'man hug' thing…

"What happened?" I asked and all the men looked at me bewildered.

"Kobe Bryant just shot a three pointer to tie it in the last two seconds of the game! So now they are going into OVERTIME!" Jackson said excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow, "So um… is that a 'yay'?" all four men looked at me like I was some extraterrestrial from a far,_ far_ away planet, "I take that as a yes…" I mumbled.

After that the boys went back to parading around the living room. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen so I didn't have to hear them.

"Did they throw you out or did they just stare you down and make you want to leave because you don't know anything about sports?" Mrs. Ryan asked once I walked into the kitchen.

I raised my eyes amazed that she guessed what had happened, "Stared at me because I don't know sports."

Mrs. Ryan laughed, "My boy's do that to me all the time." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Oh uh… do you need some help?" I asked walking over to her behind the counter.

"Oh thank you dear. Do you mind getting the plates down?" I nodded and walked over to the plate's cabinet and started getting six plates out.

"Thanks for having us over for dinner tonight, Mrs. Ryan." I said as Jackson, dad, and I put our shoes on to leave after pizza and watching _'the game'_ with the Ryan's.

"Please, anytime. We should do this more often; its fun." Mrs. Ryan smiled at every member of my family.

Dad nodded, "We should; once a week, or something."

Mr. Ryan held out his hand and shook dad's, "Sounds great."

Jake who was standing next to me intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me in the direction outside to say a proper goodbye, "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Ryan." I said right before Jake had pulled me out the door.

The moment we were out the door Jake pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me, "Sorry for pulling you out of there so quickly I just wanted to say goodnight without your dad and Jackson's evil glares." He murmured into my hair.

I giggled softly into his chest, "That was probably a good idea."

He ran his hands through my hair gently, "Mm-hmm…"

"Alright, we're coming outside on the count of five; so if there is any _business_ to finish, please finish in the next five seconds." Dad said from the other side of the Ryan's door.

"I guess that is my cue to kiss you goodnight, huh?" Jake chuckled, while pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Five…"

I smiled, "I guess so."

He leaned down, "four, three, two, one!" my dad said quickly and opened the down just as our lips were about to touch.

"Daddy!" I screamed in annoyance.

Dad smiled innocently at me, "Bud, I gave you _five seconds_."

I moaned in frustration, "Dad!"

Dad sighed, "Alright, alright. Jackson and I will walk over to the house and you better be home in five minutes. Are we understood?" he looked between Jake and I as he said this.

"Yes sir." Jake was always too polite when it came to my dad.

"I'm watching you, zombie boy." Jackson did the 'I'm watching you' hand gesture and started to walk away with dad in his wake.

I looked up at Jake with raised eyebrows, "Your brother just gets weirder and weird…"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "That is one of the truest statements I have ever heard."

Jake laughed and pulled me closer to his warm body, and kissed me lightly, "Can you believe we start school again tomorrow?"

"No. You know what else I can't believe?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders, "There are no paparazzi around."

He looked around shocked; "You're right!" he looked so happy, "Maybe I can actually walk out of my house without getting attacked tomorrow!"

I giggled, "Maybe, and I really hope so."

He sighed and rested his forehead against mine, smiling happily, "Me too. Well I think we should get you over to your house before Jackson or your dad come outside and yell at us."

I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and mine went around his waist, "Good idea."

We walked across both our years, and I could swear I heard some type of a click, but ignored it figuring it was just one of us snapping a branch or something.

"Well I guess _this_ is goodnight." He chuckled and smiled _his_ smile.

"Yeah…" he leaned down and captured my lips with his.

"Goodnight…" I said breathlessly.

"Goodnight, Miles. I lo-uh… never mind. Um… bye." And he was gone before I had a chance to ask him what he was talking about.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was sort of boring, mostly just a filler... but whatever. Hope you liked it. Next chapter is their first day of school where EVERYTHING **bad** begins... dun, dun, dun!!! haha.

Thanks to: **AlwaysxAddicted, ForbiddenxMelody, Doggie-luvs-HM, Jiley-Loliver-Love, WhiteHeadPhones19, Sherrie123456, KeyLimePie14, Dramionerox, Fire-Chicken, LoveJenn, JileyMexandLoliver lover, xxImALoserxx, I Don't Think About It, Cody Linley Is HOT, I LIKE PIE, Jiley 4ever and ever, SO CUTE, AmylovesTyler** and** I 3 HM,** for the reviews. :) Thanks a ton!!!

Please review!


	9. Are You Staying At Seaview?

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update!!!

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lily? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted))

**Dedication:** All my reviewers! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** If I did I would have said so by now.

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way _

_Chapter Nine _

**Are You Staying At Seaview? **

"Bud, I'm giving you till the count of three to be out of the shower, or I'm turning the hot water off!" dad yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled back, then going back to my relaxing morning shower before my first day of stressful eighth grade.

Yay… bleh.

"Miley, I told you to get out five minutes ago! So get out in the next two minutes or you'll have a bigger brain freeze then the people in Antarctica!" crap, I think he actually means it. So that mean, nice relaxing shower; over.

I sighed in frustration, "Fine!"

I finished up my shower then walked back into my room to get changed in the outfit Lily and I had picked out the day before, so we looked good on our first day of school.

When I finally got downstairs; Jackson was sitting at the counter looking like he was about to fall asleep into his pancakes that my dad had made special for our first day back to school.

"Mornin' Jackson." I said happily.

He turned to face me with bloodshot eyes and dark rings underneath them, "How can you be so perky at six forty-five in the morning?!" he said while shaking my shoulders.

I grabbed his arms and pulled them off me, "Because until like you, I don't stay up until three playing videogames or watching movies; I try and get my beauty sleep in."

"Beauty sleep?" he rolled his eyes, "You obviously don't get enough of-" I smacked him upside the head, "OW!"

"Jerk…" I mumbled as I forked two pancakes onto my plate.

"DAD! Miley hit me!" Jackson whined as dad walked down the stairs.

Dad rolled his eyes, " Jackson, it's too early to listen to you guys fight, and you really need to just suck it up."

Jackson muttered some stuff under his breath about dad never punishing me and how I was the favorite; which is totally true.

"But Miley?" dad looked at me, "Try not to hit Jackson, until after school, please?" I giggled and nodded. "Thank you."

There was a knock on the door and I looked up at the clock, exactly six fifty; it's Jake.

Dad walked over and opened the door and just as I had expected, it was him, "well good mornin', Jake."

"Good morning Mr. S." he smiled politely, "Hey Miles, hi Jackson." He walked across the living room and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey there." I smiled and kissed his cheek back in return.

Jackson made some type of a grunt, that I was guessing was a hello, but he was either too annoyed with dad and I, or he just had too much syrup in his mouth.

"Jake, you want some pancakes before you and Miley leave?" dad asked nicely, but Jake declined.

"No thanks, Mr. Stewart; I ate before I left. Thank you anyway though." He turned to me, "So ready to go, or-"

I shook my head, "No, I'm done. Let's go." I wiped my face with a napkin and got up from the count and walked over the door to put my shoes on and grab my backpack. "Alright, bye, daddy."

"See ya, bud. Have fun at school." He smiled.

Jake and I walked to our before school meeting spot to find Oliver and Lily already there, "Whoa! Oliver AND Lily beat us here?!" they both looked up and ran over to us.

"Well duh! We don't want to be late for our last year in middle school!" Lily said jumping up and down.

"So I finally have some power over all the younger brats…" Oliver said with an evil look.

Jake, Lily, and I all took a step away from him, "Okay… a little freaked out now…"

Oliver looked up, "Oh uh…" everyone laughed at him.

"Come on guys I want to get to school!" Lily started jumping up and down again.

Jake and I followed, hand in hand behind Oliver and Lily who were bouncing around in their excitement. I looked up at Jake and his expression was confused, "Jake?"

He shook his head and looked down at me, "Yeah, Miles?"

I bit my lip, "Are you okay? You seem a little-"

"I'm fine." he cut me off, "I'm just a little worry about everyone at school and possibly the paparazzi."

"Oh…" I looked down at our hands as we continued to walk, "I'm sure everything will be okay once we get into our first period, because of the teachers not wanting to disturb their lessons." I said, trying to look on the bright side.

He smiled, "Yeah, maybe." He pulled our hands up to his mouth and kissed mine, which made me giggle.

When we turned the street corner next to our school, both Oliver and Lily were stopped dead in front of us, "Uh guys, I though you wanted to get to school?" I asked trying to move them.

When I pushed Oliver out of the way, I saw what Lily and Oliver were staring at;

Our school had been taken over by at least twenty people holding cameras and looking around for something…

Or someone…

Jake.

I looked up at him; he looked like he was going to be sick.

"J-Jake?" he didn't response, he just looked paler and paler, "Jake?"

He looked down at me, and he looked so scare; maybe as scared as I was when I had to first perform in from of millions of people as Hannah. "I-" but he was cut off by an ear piercing scream.

"JAKE RYAN!" everyone in at least a mile radius heard the scream and looked over at us.

"Shit." Jake, Lily, Oliver, and I muttered before we were attacked by the press, crazy girls, some guys saying they had been best friends with Jake since he had moved here, and even some teachers trying to say that they were very fond of Jake. Bull shit; I'm the first one to ever be his friend, and half of the teachers hate Jake!

Cameras were flashing everywhere, people were yelling questions; I felt like I was Hannah while I was Miley.

How could this get any worse?

I tried pulling on Jake's hand to get him away from the crowd, but everyone seemed to be pulling on Jake.

"Jake Ryan, how does it feel to be starring in," the paparazzi man looked down to read the name of the show, "'Zombie High'?"

"I-I don't k-know, I-" Jake started, but more questions were being thrown at him from ever which way.

I tried pulling on Jake's hand again, but before I could, there was a loud voice booming, "This is the police!"

Suddenly scared; I jumped into Jake's arms and he wrapped his arms around my back. There were lots more clicking and questions, like "Jake, is this the girl you were walking with last night?!" or "Mr. Ryan, is this your girlfriend?!"

Jake didn't answer any questions; he just continued to hold me, until five police officers managed to push the paparazzi and the students away from Jake and I.

A tall woman then ran over to us and told us to follow her; we did and she led us into the school. "Just for the precautious, I'm taking you to the nurse."

"But I'm not hurt." Jake's voice relaxed me a little, "Miley, are you?" I shook my head and snuggled in closer to him trying to hide my fears of police officers.

"I never said you were; it's just to make sure. By the time you are done then your parents will be here and you can go home." The police lady seemed nice, but it still didn't make me any more scared to be near her.

"What do you mean, 'take me home'?" Jake's voice rang with confusion.

I heard the lady sigh, "It's not safe for you, or anyone else who is famous-"

"I'm not famous-"

"Just because your commercial-"

"TV show-"

"Hasn't aired, doesn't mean you're not famous. Mr. Ryan it isn't really safe for you to be in big public places; like school, or at a movie theater-"

"But I-"

"Mr. Ryan, please stop arguing. You can make up the decision if you want to be attacked by a mob every day or you want to be safe and not asked questions about your _personal life_," I bet she meant me, "everyday."

Jake didn't response, but just pulled me tighter to him and continued to walk.

When we go to the nurse, she gave Jake and I a quick little check up, and just like we said, we were fine. Instead of the police lady, a tall man in a suit walked Jake and I to the office where the old secretary, who gave Jake his information on his first day of school here, sat looking worried.

"Oh my dears are you alright?" she asked Jake and I.

I felt Jake move his head up and down in a nod, "Are my parents here?"

"Yes, they are in with Mr. Fisher right now; you can go in." Jake and I were about to walk in to the principles office when the secretary said, "Oh and Miley, isn't it?" I looked up from Jake's chest and nodded, "I called your father too, I heard from one of the men that you were pretty shaken up by everything too."

"Thanks," my voice cracked.

She smiled in a caring way and waved us in. We walked into the office where I was pulled away from Jake into a new pair of arms which I could tell were my dad's.

I pulled away from him after a minute and saw Jake was being hugged by his mom still. There was a cough from behind me and Mr. Fisher was standing there looking out of place.

"So um… as I was saying before Mr. Ryan and Ms. Stewart came in, maybe it would be best if Mr. Ryan was home schooled-"

"NO! I don't want to be home schooled! I want to be with my friends and-" Mrs. Ryan put a hand over Jake's mouth.

"Jake, think about it; you wouldn't be attacked by paparazzi or fans; you could be-"

Jake managed to free himself from his mother, "No, mom. The reason I chose to go to Seaview in the first place was because I want to have _real_ friends, I want to be a kid!"

Mrs. Ryan sigh sadly, "But Jake-"

"Mom, I don't want to just hide out in our house forever!" when Jake said this his parents seemed to have given up.

"Okay, but if any harm comes; your out." Mr. Ryan stated.

Jake nodded, "Thank you." He walked over next to me and took my hand, which was a little bold for him, seeing that we were in a room filled with adults and three of them happened to be our parents and the other one our school principle.

Mr. Fisher clear his throat again, "Well, that is your choice… now the next order of business," he looked over at me. "I'm not so sure its such a great idea for you two," he pointed at Jake and I, "to be dating."

"Mr. Fishy say what?!" I said angrily.

"Fish-ER!" he corrected, "And yes, I don't think it is a good idea, but once again-"

"It's our," he gestured between me and him, "decision." Jake stated sharply.

Mr. Fisher rolled his eyes, "That it may be, but dating at your age-"

"Mr. Fisher, please." Dad spoke up for the first time, "Jake and Miley can figure it out without us trying to butt in." Thank you dad!

Mr. Fisher sighed, "But they are children!"

"But they are smart children, and will make up the choice together." Mr. Ryan gave Mr. Fisher a look and he seemed to back down.

"Alright, alright! I just don't want this to happen ever day at my school!" he seemed annoyed that both Jake's and my family were siding with us then him.

"Will do what we can with the press." The man in the suit that walked Jake and I to the office spoke up for the first time, "I'm Jake's manager, Jay Elliott." He held out his hand for Mr. Fisher who seemed taken aback, but then shook it.

Mrs. Ryan then spoke up, "Mr. Fisher, I think it would be best if I took the kids home now, that way you three," she gestured to my father, her husband, and Jake's manager, "Can talk."

I looked up confused, "Wait… why does my dad have to stay?"

Mrs. Ryan and my dad exchanged looks, "We'll talk about that later-"

"But-" I started, but he continued to talk.

"Katherine, do you mind keeping Miley at your house until I get home?"

She shook her head, "Of course not; plus it might be easier on the kids."

Mrs. Ryan walked over and put a hand on mine and Jake's shoulders and steered us out the door.

The ride home was silent, the only sound was of someone sighing to moving into a more comfortable position.

When we got inside the Ryan's house, Jake took my hand, and led me over to the couch. "Would either of you like something to eat?" Mrs. Ryan asked nicely.

I shook my head and Jake just reply with "No."

I looked up at Jake and met his gaze, "Jake," I don't know why I said his name, but I did.

"Mm-hmm?"

I looked down into my lab and felt him remove his hand from mine and wrap it around my shoulder and pull me onto his lap, "Are you sure you want to stay at Seaview-"

"Yes."

I sighed, "But what about today? Everything was crazy! Do you really want that every day?"

"No, but those pictures and all the information that the press got today can't be used." I looked at him in a confused way, "Because it where the pictures were taken, at the school, the pictures can't be used with out being sued by the school. It's private property, not public."

I furrowed my brow, "But… but how?"

"Didn't you know that? Seaview is a part private school, not really public; so that is why I picked it. They can't take pictures of me unless they have the school's permission, and that is what my manager was going to talk to Fisher about." That's why my dad sent me there! Incase the Hannah secret got out and I wanted to continue to go to school!

"Oh wow, that's smart." He smiled, which like always made me smile.

"Thanks."

We talked a little while longer about everything that had happened in the last hour and a half hour until our dad's and Jake's manager walked through the front door, "Katherine, were back." Mr. Ryan said, hanging up his coat.

Mrs. Ryan walked into the living room, "Good, how did everything go?"

"Everything is fine, even if Fisher doesn't like it." Jake's manager, Jay, answered.

Jake nodded, "Good. Thanks."

I looked over at my dad and he seemed to be mad about something, and I was about to ask what it was when I realized what it was; I was still sitting on Jake's lap. I quick slide off of him and blushed and my dad still seemed mad.

Great.

I blushed as I looked away from my dad and up at Jake, who was also a little pink in the cheeks, "So um… none of those pictures can be used?"

"No, none of them, but…" Jay looked over at me, "They can print about you, Miley." I looked up alarmed.

"Huh?" I felt Jake tense up next to me.

Jay sighed, "I was talking to the company owner of one of the biggest teen and young adult magazines, and they have a picture of you guys holding hands from another time, so technically they can print it, and…" he gave me an apologetic smile, "He said he was going to because its news." I felt my stomach drop like when your on a roller coaster and one second your going up the hill, next thing you know, your going down at a ninety degrees angle.

"What?! Where did they get a picture like that?!" the click… shit.

"I don't know, Jake. They say they have it though, and they are going to print it." Jay walked over and sat in the chair across from Jake and I.

I bit my lip, "Jake…" he looked down at me, his eyes burned with anger, "Last night… when you were walking me to my house… um… I heard a click of some sort… but I figured it was just a twig snapping and…" realization dawned on Jake's face.

"Damnit!" he mumbled, "Now they know where you live…" oh my god… they _do_ know where I live! What about the Hannah secret! What if someone breaks into the house or something?! My secret could be exposed! I looked over at my dad and he seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"We'll just have to be cautious, I guess." Dad said more to me then anyone else.

"Robby, Miley I'm sorry about everything that-" dad held up a hand to stop Mr. Ryan from continuing.

"Its alright, we'll manage." Mr. Ryan nodded.

"Jake," Mrs. Ryan spoke up, "Why don't you bring Miley upstairs and you guys can talk up there because I think all the adults need to talk about some stuff." Jake nodded and stood up and held a hand out for me.

When walked into Jake's bedroom I went and laid down on his bed, "Miles," I looked over at him as he came and laid down on his side next to me, "Are you okay? You seemed pretty freaked out today."

I sighed, "I'm… I'm fine now."

He raised his eyebrows and placed a hand on my stomach, and gently rubbed it, "What about before; you weren't this freaked out at the beach."

I sighed, "I don't like police officers." I said, not meeting his gaze.

"What do you mean, 'you don't like police officers'?"

I played with the hem of my shirt for a moment, "They just scared me." he brushed some hair out of my face and asked me 'why', "Well, because the night my… my mom died… three police officers came to the house and told my dad, that my m-mom was d-dead…" I held back the tears that were trying to leak over my eye lids.

Jake looked shocked and then sad, "Oh Miles… I'm sorry…" he reached over me and pulled me so I was on my side and laying on his chest while he laid on his back.

"It's… it's o-okay…" I wasn't sure if he caught that sob, but I hoped he didn't.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the late update! I finally finished with my stupid fairs, but school starts up on Thrusday, and I'm still trying get my mom to allow me back on the soccer team. Sigh I will do my best to update quickly though, but it depends on when I have to work, and if I do get back on the soccer team ((My mom doesn't want me to go back to the ER because of my gall bladder again... hehe)).

Okay, I didn't end this chapter very good, actually I don't even like how this chapter turned out, but I wanted to update so I didn't really go back and rewrite stuff or add much fluff... but whatever. So sorry...

Thanks to: **AlwaysxAddicted, Doggie-luvs-HM, Jiley-Loliver-Love, WhiteHeadPhones19, Sherrie123456, KeyLimePie14,** **Dramionerox, Fire-Chicken, JileyMexandLoliver lover, Kathy,** **xxImALoserxx, I Don't Think About It, Cody Linley Is HOT, psparkle7189, PIEisAMAZING 333, XxLovelyDeathxX, aprilrainer15, Jiley 4ever and ever, AmyPlusTyler Equals LOVE, I 333333333 HANNAH MONTANA, **and** puppies ROCK** for the reviews. :) Thanks a ton!!!

Reviwing is a very nice thing to do! So please do!


	10. Why Are You Acting Like This?

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update!!!

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lily? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted))

**Dedication:** All my reviewers! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Not Y E T!

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way _

_Chapter Ten _

**Why Are You Acting Like This?**

Jake and I spent the rest of the afternoon, after his paparazzi attack, in his bedroom playing videogames or watching movies. Truthfully, it was very boring, but it was better then being mugged the whole school the moment you walk out of English or homeroom or… actually just every class. School is going to be hell tomorrow now…

I sighed and looked over at Jake who seemed to be off in dream world like I've been for the whole movie, "Jake," he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and look down at me, "uh… are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Yes," his voice didn't sound worried at all, but his eyes gave away everything.

"I'm sorry…" I couldn't really find and thing else to say, and when in doubt, just say 'sorry'.

He shook his head, "Don't be." I nodded my head not having a comment and went back to thinking about how everyone was going to be stalking him everywhere he went… and _this_ is the reason for Hannah. "Do you think everything will die down eventually?"

I bit my lip, "Yes," I lied—well not lied, because technically it could die down… but it won't be for a _long_ time most likely.

"Mm-hmm…" he sat up and laid back down on the couch so his head was in my lap.

I played with hair as we continued to watch the movie and tried to bring up conversation, but I couldn't find anything to say. He said he was fine, even if I don't believe him, I know he will get mad if I bug him about it.

Getting up for school the next morning was _hell_; all the thoughts of how everyone was going to attack and want a piece of Jake was swimming through my mind.

"Why couldn't whoever it was that told everyone about Jake's new TV show, just have kept their big mouth open?! I swear if I ever find that-" a knock on my door cut me off.

"Miles, you okay in there, darlin'?" dad said from the other side of my bedroom door.

I went and opened it, he seemed worried, "Yeah dad, I'm fine… just frustrated."

He pulled me into a huge bear hug, "I know, Miles… and I'm sure everything will die down soon, if not, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan have said that they _will_ pull Jake out of school and just get him his own teacher that allows him to work at home and out of the publics eye."

My head shot up so fast that I was hit with dizziness, that I shook off, "Wait, what do you mean, 'that they _will_ pull Jake out of school'?!"

"Miles, you have to understand-"

"Daddy, no! They can't!"

"But Miles think about Jake; he could get hurt." I suddenly felt sick to my stomach at the thought of Jake being hurt. Tears were running down my cheeks from the thoughts of me being so selfish that I would rather have Jake possibly get hurt, just so I could be with him at school! "Miles, what's wrong?"

I shook my head in response to my dad's question, "Its… its n-nothing…" I choked out.

He pulled me even closer to him as a cried, "Miles, everything is going to be alright…" I pulled away and mopped up my tears with my sleeve and thanked my dad before leaving the room to go downstairs to wait for Jake; if he is even coming.

When I walked into the kitchen, Jake was already sitting at the counter eating some of my dad's famous pancakes and bacon. "Hey…" I said shyly.

He looked up and smiled then swallowed the food he had just put into his mouth, "Hey Miles,"

I walked into the kitchen and got some food and sat down next to him trying to avoid eye contact just to make sure that he couldn't tell I had been crying moments ago.

"So…" I felt him watching me, but I didn't meet his gaze, instead I just continued to stare down at my breakfast and move my food around the plate.

Footsteps coming from the stairs broke the silence that had dawned upon Jake and I as we ate, "Hey Miles, Jake," I looked up to see Jackson grabbing a plate for himself for a quick breakfast, "I'm driving you guys to school today," he sounded annoyed, but I'm sure that dad paid him because I know for a fact he wouldn't do it just to be nice, because come on… its Jackson.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Jake said politely.

"Yeah, yeah…" I stood up, not being able to even look at my food for another second without feeling slightly sick and threw it in the trash before walking over to where my shoes and massager bag lay next to the couch. "Alright, hop chop, let's go!" Jackson start shooing Jake away from the kitchen where he was trying to finish eat the last of his bacon.

When we got outside, Jackson got into the driver side and I climbed into the back with Jake.

The ride to school was filled with silence other then the radio that was playing some rap song that Jackson was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to. Occasionally Jake would reach over and poke me trying to get my attention, but I really didn't want to talk at the moment, so I continued to ignore him the whole way to school.

When we pulled into the parking lot, Jackson bided us goodbye and to call him if we were mugged… again.

The moment we stepped out of the car, I expected to be attacked like I was when I was Hannah, but oddly enough, the mod didn't appear out of no where this time. I looked around expecting to see a bunch of dust being kicked up from all the crowds running towards us, but once again…

It didn't come.

It didn't come! Yes! Maybe dad was right! Maybe everyone has forgotten about it!

"Miles," I turned around with a grin plastered on my face to see a confused Jake, "Why aren't we getting like… attacked?"

"Shhh… I don't know." I looked around and saw the backdoor to the school and gestured for Jake to follow, "Come on." I said quietly.

Jake opened the backdoor for us and looked into the deserted hallway, "Where-"

"Shhh!" I silenced him again as we continued down the abandoned hall.

As we walked down the empty corridor, I started to look into the rooms as we passed and I noticed that no one was occupying them; not even the teachers.

Just as I was starting to believe that Jake and I were the only ones in the school, the door to the gym opened, and a small, brown-haired boy way through them looking bored. The boredom seemed to be wiped clean from his eyes when he saw Jake though. My first reaction was to grab the small boy by his shirt collar and clamp my hand over his mouth before he yelled something about Jake.

"SHHH!!!" the boy's eyes showed fear, which I guess I would be too if I had just been jumped just as I was walking out of the gym to probably just to go to the bathroom. "Its okay… please don't scream!" I said quietly. The boy nodded quickly and I cautiously took my hands off him, "I'm sorry about that…" the boy seemed to scare to speak, "Uh…" I looked over at Jake who looked amazed at something. "Jake?"

"Oh... right…" he walked over, "Where is everyone?"

The little boy who looked like he could be in sixth grade seemed to be too scared to talk, "Its okay… I didn't mean to scare you, I just didn't want you too draw attention… are you okay?" I really didn't mean to frighten him… great, now that will be on my conscience too…

"Y-yes…" I smiled at him trying to let him know I wasn't going to attack him again.

"So uh kid…" I looked at Jake who seemed bored now, "Where is everyone?"

The brown haired boy looked at me as if asking permission to answer the question, even though I don't really know why so I smiled at him and his brow furrowed, "They a-are all in t-the g-gym at a assembly a-about… about… you…" he quickly looked away from Jake and I.

Jake seemed confused along with me, "What do you mean? Why would there be an assembly for me…? And why wasn't I invited?! If it's for me I should be there!" I grabbed the back of Jake's shirt holding him so he didn't walk into the gym yelling questions about why he wasn't invited or something… ugh… boy brains…

"Jake, shhh!" I said to him the turned back to the small boy, "Sweetie, why is there an assembly going on about Jake?"

The boy's cheeks turned pink, "Because Mr. Fisher doesn't want dis-disruptions during school so h-he said that if t-there was any problems that the k-kid would get punished."

I raised my eyebrows, "That… that's actually sort of a good idea…"

"And he s-said that if pictures of Jake that are taken from on school property there will be a uh… I don't know what w-word he u-used exactly." I looked over at Jake who had a smile on his face.

"So now that means-" I looked over at Jake.

"No mobs!" Jake started jumping up and down, "Well… at least not at school."

The small boy coughed and I looked back down at him, "Uh actually there still c-can be a mob… as long as it is uh… low key… like if they are disturbing a class is where the punishment gets put into action otherwise… people can still mob you…" he finished up and looked scared that Jake was going to kill him.

Other then breathing there were no sounds being heard in the hall after the boy finished telling us about the assembly.

"Thank you." Jake said harshly and the boy flinched. I turned around and punched Jake in the arm for being rude, "OW! What was that for?!"

I rolled my eyes, "For being a jerk! Now apologize to the nice boy!" I said in a commanding voice.

Jake apologized and the small boy said that he wanted to go back into the gym and when he did Jake leaned up against the lockers holding his head, "This sucks."

I sighed and sat down next to him, "Don't worry, the news will end soon, and then it can go back to just you and me." Jake looked up and smiled, "Well… and Oliver ad Lily I guess…" I laughed.

Jake leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Thanks Miles. Uh… I have question?" I raised my eyebrows, "Uh… why were you so… antisocial this morning? I thought you were mad at me about something."

I shook my head, "No, I not mad at you and haven't been… I was just… thinking about a lot of stuff at once." I smiled at him.

He nodded and leaned over and chastely kissed me on the lips, "Do you think we should-"

"Stewart, Ryan what are you doing out here?!" I jumped and turned my head to see Mrs. Monroe, the _very_ mean art teacher.

"Well uh… we-" but she cut Jake off before he could make up an excuse as to why we are out in the hall way when we should probably be in the gym with everyone else.

"I don't want any excuses, Ryan! You were supposed to go straight to the office the moment you got into school!" huh?

"We were?" Jake looked as confused as I felt.

"Yes you were!" she rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'll escort you now." Jake and I got up quickly and followed Mrs. Monroe.

When we got to the office all we did was sit in the comfy chairs near the principles office until Mr. Fisher came into the office and explain to us everything that the younger boy had, but not mentioning the loophole which I bet he hadn't figured out.

After about ten minutes of talking to the secretary about everything Jake and I got our late passes and walked down the hall to our first period class which was science with Mr. Welling, who was rumored to be pretty cool, so hopefully I'll do well in his class.

When we got to the door, Jake stood in front of it holding the handle and just staring at it for a long minute, "Jake?" he seemed to snap out of his little trance and did a half smile then slowly turned the doorknob.

When the door opened, I was almost shocked, there was no high pitched scream that made my eardrums bleed, or a swarm of people trying to grab onto Jake… instead when we walked in there were twenty-four pairs of eyes staring at us and whispering as we passed to our seats in the back of the room.

"Well it looks like Mr. Ryan and Ms. Stewart has decided to join us…" the teacher smiled at us. I tried to return the smile, but I think it more came out as a grimace, "But back to today's class-"

"Hey Miley," Jake poked me.

I looked over at him, "Mm-hmm?"

"Everyone is staring at us… I feel very exposed…" I couldn't help myself, I started cracking up as he said this and I don't know why.

"Ms. Stewart, is there a problem?" I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth to stop my laughter.

"N-no… sorry sir." I glanced over at Jake who was trying not to laugh, "I'm going to get you back for that." I hissed.

"What? I didn't think you burst out laughing!" he whispered in a joking tone.

"Sure you didn't…" I smiled at him.

He returned the smile and put his hand on my knee and turned back to the teacher.

First period seemed to pass slowly and I was starting to get nervous about the class change. The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats and ran out the door quickly.

I looked at Jake, he looks worried. I took his hand and laced our fingers together, "You okay?"

He laughed, "Peachy."

I laughed along with him, "Perfect."

The moment we were out of the science classroom, everyone who was in the hallway looked up and quickly ran over and started yelling at Jake about an autograph.

But something was different this time, Jake seemed to be…

_Enjoying himself_.

He was actually taking the notebooks and signing them and taking pictures with random people.

I stood there off to the side feeling very out of place until the two people that annoy me more then the stupid rumors about me… well Hannah secretly dating Nick Jonas, Amber and Ashley. "Hey there, Hill-Miley, what's-" but I cut Amber off before she could finish.

"Cut the crap, what do you guys want?" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Fine, I need your and Jake's signature on this newspaper article about you guys so I can-"

"Newspaper article?! WHAT?!" I grabbed the paper that she was holding and saw on the front cover a pictures of Jake and I holding hands and then another picture of us kissing.

Amber did a bored sigh, "So can you like hurry up and sign it so I can go and sell it on EBay?"

My anger got the best me, "You mean this?" I gestured to the newspaper.

"Well duh!" both Amber and Ashley said in unison then did that weird finger thing.

"Oh okay." Then I ripped it in two.

"HEY!" they yelled.

I smiled, "Opps… sorry." Then threw the paper at them and walked away pissed.

I stomped down the hall and when I walked into my study hall class I realized that I had sort of ditched Jake in escaping Amber and Ashley. But seriously, what was up with him and the photos or autographs? Like three a week ago he was terrified if someone even said his name that wasn't one of his friend because he didn't want a mob and now he is just like 'oh yeah, I'll take a picture with you!'

There was a commotion outside and when I looked out the door, Jake was standing in front of the door saying that he would sign other stuff after class was over and that he'll miss all of them.

What is going on with him?

_Maybe everything has gone to head? _

Did I ask you?

_Yes, actually you did. _

Shut up.

"Miley!" I looked up to see Jake walking over to me with a smirk on his face instead of his _real_ sweet and sort of shy smile, "Where did you go?"

I stared at him for a moment trying to think of a reason why he was acting like this… it was just… not Jake.

"Miles? Hello?" he waved his hand in front my head which I pushed out of the way.

"Uh… I left because of Amber and Ashley. Did you see the headlines this morning?"

He seemed confused, "Uh, no. Why?"

"Because, it's a nice couple of picture of YOU AND ME KISSING AND HOLDING HANDS!" I said in a half yell, half whisper.

Jake's eyes opened wide, "Oh… really? How do I look? Because a bad picture can be a very bad thing in the beginning of an acting career." I couldn't believe him, I just sat there gapping at him, "What? Shit, is there something on my face?!"

I stood up, "What the heck is wrong with you?!" then walked to the other side of the room.

Jake suddenly looked confused then followed me over to where I was sitting, "Wait, Miley, what did I do?"

I looked up at him, incredulously, "Do you hear yourself?!"

"Huh?"

"I guess not. Let me try and refresh your memory, 'Oh… really? How do I look? Because a bad picture can be a very bad thing in the beginning of an acting career.'" I mimicked him."

Realization seemed to hit him, "I… I said that?" I smiled sarcastically. "Oh god… I'm sorry Miles… I don't know where that came from. I promise I will never do it ever again…" he's doing the puppy-dog pout! Aw man! I _have_ to forgive him!

I sighed, "Its okay… I guess." He smiled and leaned in and kissed my cheek.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY about the VERY LATE UPDATE!!! I feel awful!!! I've just been swamped with school, sports, work, etc. And I've really bad writers block on this chapter. Sorry! 

Thanks to: **To everyone!!!**

Reviewing is a very nice thing to do! So please do!


	11. Maybe I Should Have Taken The Long Way

**A/N:** I'm really sorry everyone, I've had this chapter done for like ever, but I got in serious trouble the other day with my mom, and she took my labtop away from me for like a week, so I couldn't update! SORRY! I have like... three more chapter already finished! I will try and update again S O O N!

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lily? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted))

**Disclaimer:** Soon... very soon. :D

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way_

_Chapter Eleven_

**Maybe I Should Have Taken The Long Way**

Jake stayed truthful to his promise that he made me and spent the rest of the day at my side and tried his best to ignore his crazy, annoying fans that followed him everywhere.

After school Jake and I walked into the back of the school to find Jackson parked in the same spot where he had let us out this morning.

"Well, it looks like your both still in one piece." Jackson said once Jake opened the back door.

"Actually it wasn't really that bad." Jake said as he let me climb in first.

Jackson grinned, "It's because all the girls throwing themselves at you, isn't it?" my eyes darted over at Jake who was shaking his head.

"No, it just wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Jackson rolled his eyes and turned the car on.

"You know… I saw the headlines for today and there are like five really interesting pictures of the pair of you two." Jackson said giving Jake a death glare.

Jake gulped, "Oh yeah? I w-wonder where those came from?" he said innocently.

"Yeah me too… and just because I haven't beaten the crap out of you yet for dating my sister, doesn't mean-"

"Jackson, shut up! Our relationship, _doesn't_ concern _you_!" I glared at him.

He glared right back, "Well seeing that you are _my_ little sister, it _does_ concern _me_."

I rolled my eyes not in the mood to argue with him and looked out the window. I felt Jake's hand rest itself on my thigh, which made me jump.

"Sorry." He said and moved his hand.

I smiled and took his hand in mine and put it back where it was, "Its fine."

He smiled and we started chatting about all the homework we had to do when we got home.

When we pulled into my driveway Jake and I headed for my bedroom to start our homework. When we got upstairs Jake went and sat on my bed and I dropped my bag on my desk and started looking through it to find my math that was due tomorrow.

"Miles," I looked around and Jake was staring at me, "Come here; I don't really feel like starting homework yet."

I walked over and laid down next to him, "Then what do you want to do?"

"Just whatever… talk?" Now this is my Jake, not the 'how did I look in my picture' Jake.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I said snuggling closer to him.

"I don't care. How about… how was your first, _full_ day of eighth grade?" he chuckled.

I giggled, "Mine was pretty good, other then your fan club following us…" I smiled at him, "What about you?"

He seemed to think about his answer, "Well like I said with Jackson, it wasn't actually not that bad… but I… I still feel bad about how I was acting second period…" he looked so sad.

"Aw Jake, I told you… its okay." I smiled and kissed him lightly.

He sighed, "Okay…"

"So sure we start on our math or English?" I asked trying to change the mood of the atmosphere.

Jake smiled, "Neither."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean nei-" he cut me off with a chaste yet passionate kiss. "Oh… that's what you meant…" I smiled.

He leaned back down, "Mm-hmm." He captured my lips with his again, "I think this is my favorite subject to study."

"Study what?" I asked confused.

He laughed, "You amazing taste;" I blushed, "it perplexes me how you taste so… I don't even know how to describe your amazing taste."

"Oh…"

Jake laughed, "Your blushing."

I slapped his shoulder, "Ow!" he laughed, "Sorry, your just so cute when you blush."

I bit my lip and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back down for a short yet sweet kiss.

The next day was pretty much the same until mine, Jake's, and Lily's history teacher, Ms. Williams assigned us a project that was due at the end of the week and we were allowed to have up to four people in the group, but because we didn't want anyone else in our group we begged Ms. Williams just to let us have three. After explaining about how we didn't want any of Jake's crazy fans in our group, she allowed us to have the three of us in the group.

"Hey guys why don't you guys come over tonight right after school so we can start working on the project?" I suggested just as the bell rang signaling the end of block three.

"Yeah, sound great!" Lily said excitedly, "Alright well I'll see you guys in gym! See ya!" she turned around and walked away in the opposite direct of mine and Jake's math class.

When we got into our math room Jake and I walked to our assigned seats and saw that the test that we had taken the day before sitting on them with our grades, "Sixty-two? Shit." I bit my lip, maybe I could ask to retake the test!

"Hey Miles, what did you get?" Jake was always good in math, of course the one class I suck in, he's good in.

"Uh… it's bad. Hold on, I want to ask the teacher something."

I walked up right behind our pre-algebra teacher, Ms. C., "Excuse me, Ms. C.?"

She turned around and smiled, "Oh, your Miley right?"

I smiled and nodded my head, "Yeah. But um… I was wondering about that test we took yesterday on review from what we learnt last year…" I said nervously.

"Yes? What about it?" she smiled sweetly.

"Well, I was wondering if it goes into our actual grade." Please say no.

"Yes, it does." Shit. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, "You want to know if you could retake it, am I correct?"

I opened my eyes hopeful, "Yes,"

"Well… I guess you could take it over, but it couldn't be today, because I have to leave at three fifteen." Three fifteen… why does that ring a bell…? "So what about tomorrow?" three fifteen… hmm…

"Oh yes, thank you, very much."

"You know… if you would like some help to study for the test, like I said, 'I'll be here until three fifteen'. Actually no… I'll probably have to leave by three." Leave by three? Why is this bothering me? Do I have plans? Hmm…

I nodded my head, "That would be awesome! Thanks Ms. C.!"

"Your welcome, Miley. You can use the phone to call your parent to ask if its okay, if you would like." I smiled and thanked her again and walked to the back of the room where the phone was.

When I picked up the phone and stared to dial I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. I jumped then relax noticing it was just Jake. "Easy there… what's going on?"

I relaxed into his arms and leaned back into him, "I have to stay after and study for the make up test."

Jake laughed, "Then I guess our protect will have to wait until your done."

"Crap! Oh my god! I totally forgot! Well actually not totally because I had a nagging feeling that I was forgetting something and-"

"Miley," he put his hand over my mouth, "Relax. Its okay, we can just do it after your done because you doing well on the test is important."

I sighed, "And the history project isn't?"

Jake laughed, "No, that's important too, but if you were listen to Ms. Williams she said this project doesn't have a big impact on our grade." I felt him put his lips on the side of my neck which made my body erupt in goose bumps.

"Mr. Ryan, Ms. Stewart are we having a problem over there?" I quickly pulled away from Jake, blushing when I looked at Ms. C.

"No, Ms. C." I turned back to the phone and redialed my dad's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey daddy," I said in a perky voice.

"Hey Miles, what's up?"

I smiled, "Noting really, but I need to stay after school for math. Is that okay?"

"That's perfectly fine, darlin'. What time should I pick you up at?"

"Like three."

"Okay, see you then." I bided dad goodbye and walked back to my seat in front of Jake.

"Everything good?" Jake said.

"Peachy."

Jake laughed at me mimicking him from the day before, "Good. You know, I think while you stay after with Ms. C. I think I'm just going to have Lily and Oliver come over just to hang out, is that okay?"

I laughed, "Why do you need my permission?"

"Well… I don't know."

"Yes, Jake; its fine."

"Okay cool." He smiled, "But how about I come back here with your dad to pick you up?"

"Jake, you don't have too." I smiled at how sweet he was at times, "Just meet me at my house around three fifteen and even though Oliver isn't doing the project with us, he can come to if he wants."

Jake laughed, "I'll make sure to tell him."

The rest of the day was pretty much really boring and sweaty… ew. We had to run a mile in gym, you would think I would be able to run it because I'm in good shape because of all the dancing and singing, but I was tired after like two minutes and then Lily and I walked the rest of the time.

After getting changed back into my school clothes, I grabbed my books from my locker, and said goodbye to Jake, Oliver, and Lily.

"So if 'y' equals six then 'x' equals…?"

"Twenty-four!"

"Correct! Good job, Miley!" Ms. C. praised me as I got another question correct.

I smiled, "Thanks a ton, Ms. C."

We both stood up and I started putting my books away, "Anytime you need help; just ask."

I smiled, "Seriously, thanks a ton. I really needed a refresher like that."

"Anytime." I turned to leave when she called me back, "Oh and Miley?"

"Yeah, Ms. C.?" I turned back towards.

"Please keep your affection for Mr. Ryan to a very small amount in my class." She laughed lightly.

I felt a full-on blush blossom and turn my whole face redder then a tomato, "S-sure… sorry…"

She laughed again, "It's alright. Well, have a nice rest of the day Miley." She smiled sweetly.

"T-thanks… you too." I quickly exited the room and started speed walking down the hallway.

I decided I would take the shortcut to get out to the parking lot where hopefully dad is waiting to bring me home so Jake, Lily, and I can get started on our homework.

I turned down the corridor to my right and I really wished I hadn't…

Maybe I should have taken the long way, because I didn't intend on seeing this…

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm SUPER sorry about how late this is, liek I said on the top author note, I got my labtop taken away from me this week and now that I got it back my Internet is messed up so I'm using my other houses Internet. Bleh. Sorry! I have like up to chapter 14 written, so I will update maybe tomorrow if I have time and if I get a LOT of reviews:D

So thanks for reviewing everything else. :D

Oh and I forgot to say...** Cliffhanger much!!! haha! **


	12. Space?

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lily? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted))

**Disclaimer:** Maybe in a year or two... :D

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way_

_Chapter Twelve_

**Space…?**

I turned down the corridor to my right and I really wished I hadn't…

Maybe I should have taken the long way, because I didn't intend on seeing this…

Jake.

Yes, Jake Ryan; my so called 'boyfriend' kissing!

I repeat, 'KISSING' another girl!

I couldn't believe my eyes, but the fact was…

It was for real.

I felt warm, salty tears streaming down my face as I watched the scene in front of me.

As I watched Jake and the random girl, I thought to myself, 'how long has this been going on?' 'did it just happen?' 'or has it been going since we had begun dating?'

As I stood there, time slowed and I noticed Jake seemed… no… he didn't look unhappy, or pissed, I'm just trying to tell myself that to give Jake a chance.

But-

_No, look at him; he's enjoying himself._

Are you sure? He seems like he is trying to pull back.

_Snap out of it, Miley! He's kissing another girl! He obviously doesn't like you as much as you thought!_

Your right…

I stood up straight and wiped my tears as I said, "You. Ass."

Then as Jake realized I was there seemed shocked and pulled away from the girl, "MILEY! WAIT!"

I turned around and ran as fast as I could to the back door in which Jake and I had walked into the school from this morning. I heard Jake on my tail, yelling my name, but I didn't stop and continued to run away from him.

When I got outside I saw Jackson sitting in his car fixing his hair, "Jackson!"

He jumped out of surprised as I drove into the car, "Hey Miles, where's-"

"Jackson drive now!" I ordered as I looked out the window and saw Jake running towards us.

He seemed confused, "But what about Ja-"

"I'll explain once you drive! Now go! Before he gets any closer!" I screamed at him.

Jackson started up the car and took off right before Jake reached us, "MILEY!" I ignored him and hugged my knees; trying to hold down the tears that were threatening to fall again.

When we got on the main road, Jackson turned to me, "What the heck was all that about?!"

I bit my lip, "He… its nothing…" I looked away from him when the tears started to roll down my cheeks like small rivers.

"Miley, I'm not kidding around; if you don't have a good reason why you are upset and we just ditched Jake at the school, then I'm turning back and going to have him explain!" his voice was so serious, and this was Jackson.

I took a deep breathe, "He… he was k-kissing ano-another g-girl…"

Jackson slammed on the brakes and I have to say I'm so happy that I always wear a seatbelt because otherwise my head would have been in the window shield, "WHAT?!"

I flinched, "He kissed-"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Jackson shouted in anger.

I cringed, "Jackson…"

"THAT BOY WILL NEVER-"

"JACKSON!" he jumped at my outburst. I took a deep breathe, "Please don't get involved… I can handle-"

"Not get involved?! No way, you're my little sister! I'm going to kill him! No one hurts my baby sister!" I have to admit it was really sweet that he was acting the overprotective older brother act, but I really wanted to deal with this on my own.

I close my eyes, "Jackson, please… can we just go home?"

He seemed to relax a little, "Sure…" he sighed.

"Thanks,"

When we pulled into the driveway, I asked Jackson not to tell dad about everything He sighed heavily, "Of course, Miles."

"Hey darlin', how was school?" dad asked once I got inside. Without looking at him I told him it was fine, but I was really tired, and really didn't want to talk, "Oh… okay darlin', if you need anything; just ask." He yelled to me as I ran into my bedroom and collapsed onto my knees holding my stomach; trying hard not to get sick.

How could he do this to me?!

_Maybe he just wants a change? Maybe he just doesn't like you anymore like I said before?_

But what have I done?! Have I done something wrong?! I know that he is my real first boyfriend, but still…

_He might just like her more…_

But why?! What does she have that I don't?!

_I don't know…_

How could he do this to me?! ME?! The girl that was his first friend?! The one that likes the real him! Not the TV star! The one that loves him!

_Love?_

Love? What?

_You said, well… thought, 'love'._

I… I did… I love him? I love him?!

"I love him." I whispered, "I… I love Jake…" my head was spinning with so many thoughts of Jake and the times we've spent together.

_But this still doesn't make any difference…; he still cheated._

Yes, he did-

"Dude, get off me!" I heard Jake yell and then my door burst open, "Miley!" I felt him drop to his knees in front of me and wrap his arms around me, "Miley, I-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him and broke free from his hold.

"Miley, please! Let me explain!" he begged.

I stood up, "No! Get out!" tears were flooding down my cheeks out of anger and sadness.

"Miley, ple-" his sentence was stopped by a loud smack. I realized my hand was stinging where I had just slapped his across the face.

He seemed just as stunned as I was that I had just slapped him, "Get…" I too a breath between words, "out…" breathing heavily, I shut my eyes praying he would leave.

"Miley… please…" I bit my lip and looked away from him trying to think of anything else, but him, "J-just let me explain… please Miley…"

I turned back towards him, "Explain what, Jake? That you have been making out with random girls behind my back?! That you have cheated on-"

"NO!" his outburst scared me, and made me fall backwards onto my bed, "Miley, I would never… I haven't… Miley, I could never do that too you! Or anyone else for that matter! But especially not you, Miley! I care about you way too mu-"

"BULLSHIT JAKE!" I said fiery, trying to stand up from the bed, but Jake blocked me so I couldn't.

"Miley, I'm NOT making this up! I would never do that too you! Because…" I raised an eyebrow; waiting for a reply, "because…" what is it with this boy and the word 'because'?!

"'Because' what Jake?! 'Because' WHAT?!" I screamed angrily.

"Because…" he seemed to be having trouble with whatever he wanted to say.

I rolled my eyes, "Spit it out, Jake! Or leave!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! DAMNIT MILEY!" my heart stopped, he loves me?

"W-what…?" all my anger seem to disappear after he said this.

"I… I love you, Miley. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you like all summer, but I didn't know how." His hand caressed my cheek, "Miley, please… let me explain everything…" I bit my lip and he took this as a sign to explain, "I told you today in math that I wanted to come and pick you up with your dad or Jackson, right?" I nodded my head, "But you told me not too, but I wanted to anyway; so I came over and saw Jackson and he said he was picking you up, and so I drove to the school with him. I told Jackson that I would go and get you and when I was on my way, Mandy? Mary? Malory? Or whatever her name was came up to me asking for an autograph and I said okay because I was a few minutes early picking you up, so I was about to get my pen out of my pocket when she grabbed my face and kissed me- "

"Why didn't you pull away then?" I said, still trying to soak in every detail.

"Miley; I tried, but did you see her muscles?! She has like man muscles! And she had my pushed up against the lockers!" he said taking my hands in his right hand while his other one continued to stroke my right cheek.

"But..." I didn't really know what to say, how could I know if he was telling the truth?

Jake sighed, "Miley, please believe me when I tell you that I would never hurt you like that; I love you too much."

I bit my lip, "How… how do I know-"

"Because you know deep down I would never do that too you. Miley, you were the first person I ever really wanted and I still want you, so don't ever think I don't want you. I will always want you. Not those preppy, fan girls who throw themselves at me… you. I want you." I didn't really realize it until now that Jake also had a tear stained face, "Please Miley… I won't… I can't lose you." He… he means it. "I'm so sorry, I hurt you."

I felt my body relax and fall into Jake's chest as I cried, "I…" what am I trying to say? Do I want to break up with him?

_Maybe… maybe that's what you guys need? Like some space to try and get over this bump in the road…_

Space? Do you really think that space is what we need?

_Possibly… maybe a break for a little._

"Shh…" he silenced me, "I'm so sorry… please don't cry…" my arms wrapped around his waist and his right hand ran through my hair while his left gently rubbed my back.

We stood there for the longest time, just holding each other until I slightly pulled away, "Jake…" I could see the pain in his eyes as I said his name.

"Please Miley…" tears were really pouring down his face now.

"Jake… I just think…" is breaking up really the right decision?

_That's up to you._

But you suggested it!

_There is no time to argue right now! You need to decide._

Space…?

"Maybe… maybe we should just… take some time…" I swallowed hard, "off…" Jake's eyes were wide in fear, "like a break…" more tears fell from both of our faces, "It doesn't have to be for forever, but just… just for now…" I pulled away from him embrace.

"But… Miley…?" I shook my head.

"J-just for a little while… not f-forever…" I rubbed my eyes and took another step away from him, "I'm… I'm sorry, Jake…"

"Miley, no… please don't… I… I can't… I-" Jake stuttered and it broke my heart even more.

I took a deep breath, "It's… it's for the b-best…" and my heart was official broken as I said this, "I... bye, Jake." I turned around and walked out on too my deck and climbed on to my roof and burst out crying even harder then I thought possibly.

* * *

**A/N:** **REVIEW PLEASE:)**


	13. He Has a Right to Know

**A/N: Don't forget to review! ;-)**

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lily? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted))

**Disclaimer:** Sadly it still belongs to Disney, but who knows maybe I'm some descendent of Walt Disney and don't even know it yet! Haha. :)

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way_

_Chapter Thirteen_

**He Has a Right to Know**

Two days had pasted since the break up between Jake and I and everything seemed normal actually; we hung out at each others house's, played videogames, went to the beach, well… until the paparazzi attacked us and we had to run a mile just to get away from them, we went to the movies with Lily and Oliver, so everything was back to being as it was the day before we actual broke up… other then we don't get to steal kisses when no ones looking or hold hands as we walk down the street.

At the moment Lily and I were laying on the beach, tanning, while Oliver and Jake were in the water, surfing.

"Hey Miley, I… I have a question…?" I turned my head to the side to see Lily looking nervous.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, I was… just curious… if you still… still-"

"Like Jake?" I finished for her. Lily nodded and I looked at the sky thinking about my answer, because I know for a fact that I still do like Jake, actually, I still love Jake, but I didn't want anyone to know that, so I decided I would lie, "No, I don't think so."

I could have sworn I saw Lily's eyes light up, "Really?"

"Mm-hmm." I nodded, "Jake and I are just friends now, maybe in the future, something will happen between us, but for now… I think that we are just going to remain great friends." I said, hoping like hell that we really do end up together again and soon.

"Oh okay…" she said sounding satisfied, "So there's a Hannah concert tonight, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"So… when are you planning on telling-"

"Jake?" she nodded, "I don't know… I want to tell him; I really do, but its just… I'm scared how he'll react."

Lily seem to think about her answer, "Well what happens if he's just totally fine with it if you were to tell him now, but if you tell him in like a month… how do you know he's not going to be mad because you did wait so long?"

I looked up at the clouds and started thinking about the Hannah secret and Jake, "I don't know, Lil. I do want to tell him, I just… haven't found the right time."

Lily nodded "Just don't wait to long, okay?" I nodded.

We went back to tanning until the boys ran up to us excited, "What's up with you guys?" I pushed up my sunglasses.

Oliver snickered, "Do it, Jake."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion at Jake, who smiled, "Okay well…" he got down to our level and smiled, "Well, sometimes… when I'm upset…" okay he is starting to freak me out, "I think…" he put his hand on his forehead, "I'M HARRY POTTER!" he moved his hair and you could see a temporary tattoo of a lighting bolt on his forehead. Lily and I burst out laughing, "And then… I feel so much better." Everyone were rolling on the ground laughing at Jake's joke.

After about a minute everyone seemed to control their laugher, "Okay, okay… now I seriously need to know…" I smiled, "Where did you get that tattoo! I totally want one!"

We spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach without any fans of Jake's and paparazzi people taking pictures of us from trees or something.

We all walked over to my house when we were finally bored of the beach and hungry, "Hey kids, how was the beach?" dad asked once we were in the house.

"Good, but Lily, Jake, and I have to do that project thing, and Oliver… well Oliver just going to sit here and be Oliver." I laughed as I walked into the kitchen to get some snacks to bunch on.

"Ugh… why do we have to do the project on the weekend?" Lily moaned.

"Because its due tomorrow, and we have nothing done because the night we were supposed to start it-" I quickly stopped myself, because I saw Jake's face change into a pained look, "-things got complicated…" I said avoiding Jake's eyes.

"Oh yeah." Lily said not paying attention to mine and Jake's awkwardness, "So… can we order some pizza?!" she said excitedly.

I giggled, "Sure, Lil."

After about two hours the project was mostly done other then the cutting and pasting of the articles onto the poster-board.

"Are you guys done yet?" Oliver whined.

I groaned in frustration, "Oliver for the millionth time, 'yes, we are nearly done' just give us two more minutes!"

Oliver stuck his tongue out at me childishly, "Fine." I rolled my eyes and went back to cutting out a picture.

"Done y-" I turned around faster then Oliver could finish his sentence and threw the glue-stick I was using at his head, "OW!"

"Oliver, shut up!" Lily said also annoyed.

Jake pasted the last article onto the board, "Finally!"

I sighed, "Now Oliver, are you happy? We're done."

Oliver looked like he was deep in thought, "Not really," I gave him a perplexed look, "I'd be much happier if I had a bean burrito and a large Pepsi." Lily took the pillow she had been leaning against and threw it at him, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being you." She answered while rolling her eyes.

Oliver looked confused, "But what did I…?"

Jake seemed to find this funny, "What?" I asked him confused.

"I don't know; you guys are just funny." Jake smiled and I returned it and felt myself moving slightly closer to him as if I was going to kiss him.

"I'm bored!" Oliver complained which broke mine and Jake's moment, I'm going to kill Oliver for that.

"Oliver…" I said angrily.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." I don't care if I sounded mean.

Oliver scoffed like a girl and put his hands on his hips, "Well, that was rather rude!" Lily grabbed another pillow and started hitting him with it again, "OW! What's with all—Ow—the violence—OW!"

Lily smiled, "Just because we like to hurt you."

"HEY WH—OW!"

- - - - - - - -

The next morning, after the Hannah concert, I was feeling awful; I had had the worst dreams and my stomach and head were bothering me so bad that moving even a fraction of an inch was full oh pain.

"Well Bud, it looks like you'll be staying home today." Dad said after he took my temperature.

"But daddy, I have-" I tried to sit up, but fell back down.

"Bud, Jake and Lily can handle presenting your project without you." He said while brushing my bangs out of my face. There was a knock on the door, "Its Jake, do you want to see him?" dad asked quietly, because I had finally gotten around to telling him about our breakup, and if Jake wasn't at his set, I'm sure my dad would have went over to Jake's house and beaten the crap out of him.

I nodded, "Yeah, just to tell him I'm sorry about the project." Dad smiled and walked over to the door and opened it and said hi to Jake then left.

"Hey Miles, Jackson said your sick." You couldn't have just guessed that on your own?

"Hey, and-" I coughed, "-yeah, I'm sick. I feel really bad too, because of the-"

"The project? Its okay, Miles. It's not your fault your sick, these things happen." He said sweetly.

I smiled, "Thanks Jake,"

"No problems, Miles; anything for you." We both blushed and I felt the room temperature rise even warmer.

Jake broke eye contact first, and looked around my room, "So…" I mumbled. He seemed to be distracted by something, "Jake?"

He walked over to my desk where I saw my blond wig still lying on my desk where I had thrown it after last nights concert.

"Miles… why… why is there a blond wig in your bedroom?"

There's only one thing to say at a time like this…

SHIT!

"Well uh… you see I um…" Jake turned around to look at me confused, "Well, I was thinking abut um…" think damnit! "Dyeing my hair blond!" wow… worst lie ever.

"Dyeing your hair blond?" Jake looked skeptical at my answer.

I bit my lip, maybe I should just tell him…?

_But what happens if he gets mad?_

Then its my fault for not telling him sooner.

_Yeah, but do you really want to risk everything? Your secret? Your normal life if he tells? You-_

Jake, would never tell anyo-

_Your friendship with him?_

My friendship? You mean… I could lose him?

_It's possible._

But… but-

_But nothing, you have a choice; tell him the truth and possibly make him mad and have him hate you? Or just not tell him and not risk anything?_

You know what? Jake and I are friends and I… I love him… and I trust him with all my heart, even if he doesn't know it, he has a right to know the other side of me. Jake has never kept a secret, well… that I'm aware of, from me, and I've kept this from him for far too long. He's my friend and has a right to know.

"Actually… no Jake; I'm not dyeing my hair blond." Jake raised his eyebrows in confusion and picked up the wig and brought it over to me where I moved up into a sitting position on my bed so he could sit next to me.

"Then why do you have it?" he asked in a curious voice.

"Because…" crap, how do I say it? Do I just say, 'the reason I have a blond wig in my room is because I'm Hannah Montana! Duh!'

_You don't have to tell him._

Yes, I do.

_Whatever, if it blows up in our face, then I'm blaming everything on you._

You do that.

"'Because…?'" he repeated.

It's now or never.

_How about never?_

Not going to happen. I'm going to tell him.

"Because Jake… I'm…"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm SUPER sorry about how late this is, like I said on the top author note, I got my labtop taken away from me this week and now that I got it back my Internet is messed up so I'm using my other houses Internet. Bleh. Sorry! I have like up to chapter 14 written, so I will update maybe tomorrow if I have time and if I get a LOT of reviews:D

So thanks for reviewing everything else. :D

Oh and I forgot to say...** Cliffhanger much!!! haha! **


	14. Now Or Never

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary:** Miley meets a new boy named Jake Ryan and she starts to realize shes developing feelings for him. What would happen when he constantly breaks her heart and dates random girls including Lily? Will her love for him ever stop? ((Written by AlwaysxAddicted))

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way _

_Chapter Fifteen _

**Now Or Never **

"'Because…?'" he repeated.

It's now or never.

_How about never? _

Not going to happen. I'm going to tell him.

"Because Jake… I'm…" I bit my lip trying to figure out how to say it.

_Back out now while you can! _

No, I have to tell him.

_No you don't! You could be risking your friendship! Do you want to lose the guy you love? _

Of course not, but he needs to know; I should have told him a long time ago.

"You're what, Miles?" he took my hand in his, which sent a shiver throughout my entire body.

_Say your something weird like… part monkey as a joke. _

What? No, that's stupid. I'm going to tell him.

_But why? _

Because… because I love him and he is my best friend… so he should know.

_Your making the biggest mistake of your life right now, I hope you know that. _

I'm not making a mistake.

I closed my eyes then opened then and found his, "Jake, right now I want you to promise me that no matter what, you will _not_ get mad over what I'm about to tell you."

Jake pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently, "I could never be mad at you, Miles; I care about you too much." I blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Thanks, Jake, I feel the same way about you." It was his turn to blush at my comment.

He kissed my hand again, "Thanks,"

"Okay, so… the reason for the blond wig is because… because I'm…" please don't be mad, I prayed, "I'm H-Hannah…"

"Hannah? You mean the girl from our English class?" he said bewildered.

I had to giggle a little, "No, Jake… you didn't let me finish."

"Oh, sorry." He blushed slightly.

"I'm Hannah… _Montana_…" Jake looked skeptical again.

"And I'm Angelina Jolie." He laughed.

He's laughing? Why is he laughing and joking about this?

_He probably just thinks you're joking, duh. _

"Jake, I'm _not_ kidding." I said seriously.

"Sure you are. That's a good one, Miles."

Why doesn't he believe me?!

_Because at the moment you have no proof. _

Proof?

_Yes, proof. Put on the wig or sing. _

I think I want to try something instead, and then if that doesn't work I will show him 'proof'.

"Jake, look at me." I ordered.

He continued to chuckle when he looked at me, "What? Do you have another joke?"

"Jake, stop laughing, because I'm telling you the truth." He stopped laughing and looked at me, "Now really, really look at me."

He looked at me for a long minute, "Miles, I'm sorry, but I don't see anything that resembles you to Hannah Montana." Well, on the plus side, that is good because now no one will be able to figure out the secret, I guess…

I groaned in frustration, "Jake, seriously try! I'm _not_ kidding! Try adding the blond wig and all the crazy makeup that Hannah wears!"

Jake's face got all squished up as he tried to imagine me in a blond wig and more makeup then usual. Something must have clicked in Jake's head because he suddenly looked mildly interested, "Sing."

"Sing?"

"Yes, sing." He said seriously.

"But Jake I'm sick." I bit my lip.

"If you don't sing, I won't be able to tell if your joking or not. So sing."

I bit my lip, "Pick a song."

Jake seemed surprise that I hadn't backed out, "I uh… sing um… _Best of Both Worlds_."

"If it's the only way you will believe me, fine." I sighed and pushed some hair behind my ear then reached for my guitar which was lying next to my bed and began to strum it.

"You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds."

When I finished, Jake's eyes were popping out of his head, "But… you… and how…?"

"Simple; just a lot of makeup and a wig."

His expression changed about twenty times before I got the one emotion I prayed I wouldn't; anger. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

Shit.

"Jake, you have to understand that-" but he cut me off before I could finish.

"_Understand_?! Understand what, Miley?! That my best friend has been hiding like the biggest secret ever?!" he yelled as he jumped off my bed glaring at me.

"Jake, I'm sorry, I just-" he cut me off again.

"I don't want to here your excuse, Miley." He threw my wig on the end of my bed and turned around to leave.

"Jake, please!" but he slammed my door, and he was gone, "Ugh!" I smashed a pillow into my face and started screaming in to it.

"Miley? Are you okay?" dad's voice came from the other side of the door.

"NO!" I yelled into my pillow so it came out all muffled.

My door opened and I felt my bed go down slightly, "Miles, what's going on?" dad removed the pillow from my face.

Tears began to leak from the corners of my eyes, "He k-knows about Hannah and h-hates me for it…" I choked out.

"Oh Miles…" dad pulled me into a tight hug which I returned, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** **REVIEW PLEASE:)**


	15. Everything is Falling Apart

**Authors Note: **Okay... wow, I feel soooooo bad about the lateness of this chapter! I'm truly sorry guys. But I had such a hard time with chapter, and if it wasn't for Lacey telling me to write, write, WRITE! Then I probably would never have gotten this chapter done. Haha. ;

So I'd like to thank my Beta's for looking over this chapter, so thanks to LACEYxLAKEJILOLIZASHxLOVER and XxLovelyDeathxX for the help and because you guys helped, you get the dedication! Wooo! Haha.

On with the very delayed story... ;

* * *

_Love Always Finds A Way_

_Chapter Sixteen_

**Everything is Falling Apart**

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" I cried into my dad's chest as he held me to him like he always does when I'm upset. "I knew, I should have told him sooner! I just-" but my dad stopped me by putting two fingers over my lips.

"Shh, Miles, it will be alright. The boy's just confused. Don't worry-"

"Don't worry?!" I shrieked in anger, "How can I not worry?! He's so mad at me right now that he'll probably go out and tell the world my secret!" I screamed in fear at my dad who was only trying to help me. "Why don't I just get a frickin' paper bag to put over my head, maybe it will hide me from the paparazzi when they come knocking at the door tonight?!"

"Miley, you know Jake would never do-"

"No, I don't know that! He's so mad right now, what if…" I suddenly forgot all my anger and fell back on my bed and ran my hands through my hair, "Daddy, what if he wants nothing more to do with me? What if he hates me?" Dad reached over and pulled me back into his chest were I sobbed until I felt his shirt was soaked with my tears.

"Shh, its okay…" he rocked me for what felt like hours, but I was sure was only a couple of minutes. "It's going to be okay…"

I finally pulled away from the safety of my dad's arms, "Daddy,"

"Yeah, Bud?"

"I think I'm going to lie down for a little while…" I said quietly.

Dad nodded and stood up, "Yell if you need anything." He said before he left.

I laid back down and closed my eyes, why did I have to tell him? Why couldn't I have just kept it a secret for my whole life like I had intended to? Or I could have told him soon, but I didn't. And now everything is falling apart! What did I do to deserve this?!

The tears that had just finished falling were at the rim of my eyelids, but I held them in because crying isn't going to do me any good, it will just eventually make me sick… well sicker.

I heard my phone vibrating on my bedside table. I reached over and grabbed it, "Lily…" I sighed as I flipped open my phone.

Miles,

Where are you? Is everything alright? Jake came into school looking horrible! Do you know what's wrong with him?

-Lilyyyyyy.

Of course I know what's wrong with him, it's me. I sighed and began texting her back.

Lily,

I'm sick and not coming to school. No everything isn't alright. And I'm the reason Jake is mad. He came over this morning and found the "other side of me's" hair… and so, I told him the truth and he promised not to get mad, but ended up getting super mad and ran out of my house. Lily… what if he hates me…? Jake's my best friend (That's a guy), I can't lose him!

-Miles

My head was filling with all the horrible thoughts of losing Jake, why…? Why did I have to-no, stop… I've asked myself this a million times. I know it was a mistake not to tell him sooner, I knew I should've… maybe…

Maybe I do deserve to lose the boy I'm in love with…

Maybe… maybe I was right in the beginning… maybe Jake is too good for me…

"But it's not fair!" Tears started to stream down my face, "I already lost my mom! Now I'm losing the boy I'm in love with?!" I screamed hysterically to no one.

"Miles! Is everything alright?!" dad yelled in a nervous tone and I heard him walking up the stairs, but I didn't want to be around anyone.

"Everything is fine!" I lied as I tried to wipe away all the tears that were coming down harder then a waterfall.

"You sure, darlin'?" I could tell he was just on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, dad. I'm f-fine." I choked up at the last part.

I heard him sigh, "Okay," then retreat back down the stairs.

I felt my phone vibrating next to me again and looked at Lily's reply.

Miles,

You told him?! And he blew up at you?! Why?!

-Lilyyyyyy

I sat up cross-legged and texted her back saying that it was because I didn't tell him before now and stuff.

She responded saying she told me that this was going to happen and that she thinks that Jake sort of does have a reason to be mad at me.

Why is she taking his side?!

Maybe because he's right, you haven't been a good friend. You should have told him a long-

HEY! You were the one that told me not to tell him!

Well… um… err… okay so maybe I did say that, but now that I see what the outcome is, I've changed my answer!

What?! You can't change your answer!

Yes, I can.

Nuh-uh!

Now stop that, your being immature!

Ugh! Fine. So maybe… maybe I should have told him before now… but its not like I can go back in time and fix that!

No, no you can't.

Then what can I do?

I don't know… apologize?

But… what if… he doesn't… you know… accept it?

Then maybe you guys are not meant to be friends…

You mean-

Maybe you guys are supposed to drift apart… like… I know this is hard, but… not be apart of each other's lives anymore…

As I thought of this I suddenly fell back into uncontrollable hysterics. "Why? Why? WHY?!" I screamed as a smashed a pillow into my face which muffled the sound of my words.

Because you were scared.

Shut up, I didn't ask your opinion.

I groaned and laid back down realizing there was another text from Lily, I guess she sent it while I was flipping out.

Miles,

Why didn't you write back? Are you mad at me? Because I didn't mean to make you mad… if that's what I did. I was just trying to say that I wish you had told him sooner. I didn't say he was completely right, because he wasn't. You said that he promised not to get mad and he did. So… sorry.

-Lilyyyyyy

I sighed in frustration at the thought that Lily thought I was mad at her… I quickly texted her back saying that I wasn't mad, I just didn't notice the text because I was sort of off in Mileyland, and that I was tired and wanted to try and sleep.

She answered saying that she hopes that I would feel better and that she'll come over after school to see if I'm feeling better.

I sighed and put my phone away thinking about Jake again, "Please, please don't let me lose him." I said quietly as I laid back into bed with the memories of everything that had happened less then an hour ago.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry again with the lateness... but you know... I REALLY ENJOY REVIEWS! So like, want to leave one? It would make me happier and make me update faster:D

Thanks guys. ;


	16. Like A Mother

**_Author's Note:_** **Okay… so I would like to apologize for not updating until now, but I do have excuses… Well you see, I've been busy with school and sports, my newest laptop didn't have Microsoft Word on it until yesterday, I have been extremely happy lately and I can't seem to write when I'm happy (haha), and I just had some writer's block on this chapter.**

**So yeah, I've been very busy, but I truly am sorry for not updating faster. ) : I feel awful. **

**But if it wasn't for one on my reviewers on another site, I never would have even gotten close to updating. So thanks a ton for the motivation. ( :**

**Oh and for my BETA's I'm sorry I didn't run this by you first, I just finished it and wanted to get it out here quickly. I promise to send you the next chapter which I'm going to start working on right after I post this one. ( :**

**But anyway… On to the story ! ( :

* * *

**

**Like a Mother**

Have you ever felt like your life is just a dream or rather a nightmare at times? And the world seems to be revolving around anything, but you? And just as you begin a good chapter of your dream, its stolen from you because that one little word, well five little words in my case, changed your happily ever after to a horrific nightmare which you can't wake up from, no matter how many times you pinch yourself.

"Bud...?" I saw a hand waving in front of my face, but didn't bother to pay any attention to it.

"Miley, come on." A voice came from left, "Miley! Wake up!"

Lily.

"Lily, maybe we should just let her be for a little while…" dad's voice rang through my head.

I heard Lily sigh, "Maybe your right… Miles, I'm going home now, but call me if you need anything." She got up to leave.

"Lily?" my voice was scratchy as if I haven't drunken any liquid in a month.

"Miles, are you okay?" she hurried over to my side, putting her hand on my forehead.

I pushed her hand away and nodded, "I'm fine. How's Jake?" I asked nervously.

She sighed and turned to my dad, "Mr. S., do you think you can give us a minute?" I guess my dad nodded because I heard the door shut and his loud footstep descent down the stairs. "Okay…" her voice was low, "Jake's fine; he's just angry, he wouldn't even speak to Oliver or I today. But don't worry Miles, he'll-"

"Don't worry?! Lily! How can I NOT worry! I could be losing my best friend!" Lily eyes suddenly flashed with sadness, "Well, I mean best friend as in, best _guy_ friend." Her eyes softened.

"I know, Miles." She moved so she was sitting next to my lying figure, "Look, you and I both know Jake; he'll get over it." I nodded not really believing her. "Miles," she grabbed my face to make me look at her in the eye; I didn't even realize I was avoiding her gaze, "He _will_ get over this. Everything _will_ be fine. Jake and you _will_ be friends again." Friends… its better then nothing…

I blinked back tears, "Thanks Lily…"

She reached over and gave me a hug, "Anytime, Miles." I hugged her back, "So other then the um… Jake thing… how was your day?"

- - - - - - - -

"Hey dad, I'm going down to the beach for a little while." I didn't even wait for a response from him before I ran out the door.

The wind whipped around my face as I walked down the path to the beach. It seemed like it was getting chillier, but I wasn't about to go back inside just because of a little breeze.

All these thoughts of losing my best friend swarmed in my head as I neared closer to the water where Jake and I had spent countless days swimming in the hot sun. _God, I seriously need to stop thinking about Jake for five seconds or I'm going to explode!_ For some reason I couldn't rid the thoughts though, they just kept haunting me, not letting me breathe peacefully.

The breeze began to grow stronger and blew my hair into my face. I pushed it back behind my ears and stuffed my hands as far into my pockets as they could go. A chill ran down my spin when a big gust collided with my front.

_Did you ever think for a second to put more clothes on?!_

Hey! I didn't know it was going to be so cold!

_Well still you're sick! And now you're going to make us sicker! And we'll never get to go back to school and talk to Jake!_

Oh would you just shut up! I've heard-

"Miley!"

Shaken from my thoughts I turned around to see no other then Mrs. Ryan walking briskly in my direction. _Crap, this isn't good. What if she's mad about the Jake thing? Oh god… this isn't good._ "Oh um, hi Mrs. Ryan…" I mumbled when she got into hearing distance.

"Miley dear! How are you?! You look very cold, dear; why are you outside?!? She spoke very fast that it was hard to get a word in.

"I'm f-fine, thanks." _She doesn't seem mad at me, but…_

She stood about three feet in front of me and put index finger to her lips, "Is everything alright, sweetie? You look stressed and very upset about something…" _So either she is playing dumb, or Jake, being like most teenagers didn't tell his mom about what was going on… hm…_

I bit my lip trying to think up an excuse, but when I looked into her face, I realized if I lied to her, it would be like lying to the first person, well other then Aunt Dolly, whoever really reminded of my mother or just ever stood out as a mother-figure ever since my mother's passing.

"Yes, Mrs. Ryan… something is wrong…" I avoid her gaze and looked down and moved some of the sand around with my feet.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled into a tight embrace, which I pulled as tightly as I could into. I don't know why I was clutching so tightly to her or why suddenly crying my eyes out.

Mrs. Ryan's voice was soothing in my ear and after about twenty minutes of non-stop crying, the tears subsided, and I looked up into Mrs. Ryan's concern eyes, "Better?" I nodded slowly, still very upset inside, and she must have sensed it too, "Miley, why don't we go up to my house and I'll make-"

"No!" I said before she could finish. She looked taken aback by my actions, "I-I mean… its not that I don't um… want too… its just that-"

"So this about you and my son, huh?" my eyes widened in surprise, but she just smirked.

"H-how…?"

She giggled, "Well, it was just a lucky guess in the beginning, but by the look on your face when I mentioned going to the place where 'Jake' is…" she smiled happily. I just bit my lip and looked away, "But if you don't want to go my house… why don't we at least go somewhere out of the cold to talk, that's if you want to 'talk'…?"

I nodded, "I would like to talk."

She smiled again, "Okay, then. Where do you suppose we go to talk?" she linked our arms together like we were from the Wizards of Oz and were going to follow the yellow brick road.

I giggled at the thought, "Well my dad and Jackson are both home, so my house won't work… so I don't know really…"

She placed her finger to her lips again as if thinking very hard on this subject, "Well why don't we go down to that new restaurant that opened up near… oh what's the name of that little shack... _Rick's_? No… _Ralph's_? No-"

"_Rico's_."

"Yes, Rico's! That little place that opened up just down a little the beach from there. I think it's called, _Sam's Seafood Shipwreck_ or something along those lines…" She said excitedly.

I giggled as we turned around and headed in the direction of _Sam's Seafood Shipwreck_ and talked about random things about how school was or what my family was doing for the holidays; pretty much anything, but Jake.

- - - - - - - -

Jake's mom and I ended up getting lost twice and were about to give up and just go back to my house to warm up, "I think we take a left here…" Mrs. Ryan said looking around confused.

I looked around at our surroundings, "No, no, we already tried going that way and it just brought us to some really creepy neighborhood, remember?"

Mrs. Ryan smiled, "It wasn't that it was-"

"Creepy! Extremely creepy!" I said waving my hands in the air to add effect, "Did you not see that creepy, old man watching us from behind his curtains?!"

She just laughed, "Yes, well… He, I'll admit, was rather creepy, but there were some um… nice uh…" I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to come up with an answer as to what was 'nice' in that neighborhood, "Oh! Their flowers!" she said brightly.

I looked at her incredulously, "Are you kidding me?! They weren't flowers! They looked as though they were children turned into trees and weeds by the witch that lived next door to the creepy, old man!"

Mrs. Ryan giggled quietly, "Now Miley, let's _try_ and be nice about that um… very… uh…" I raised my eyebrows waiting for a response about how 'nice' she though the neighborhood was, "Yes, well it cold use some work."

I smiled triumphantly as we rounded the corner and finally saw our destination.

* * *

**Okay, yes, this chapter was horrible! But I need to figure out how to get Mrs. Ryan into the picture and the writer's block just prevented me from doing something more… I don't know, fun? Or interesting? Anyway, she's in here now. And next chapter will be a big heart-to-heart one. So be prepared. ( ;**

**So sorry again about the lateness. I already have a really good idea as to what will happen in the next chapter. So hopefully I will have the next chapter done by…? I don't know, hopefully if school and sports don't get in the way, expect a chapter by the end of the week. If it doesn't come, I'm terribly sorry, and I will update as soon as possible. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed! ( :**


	17. Trust

_**Author's Note:**_** Hey people. I told you sometime this week, and here it is. ( : Yay, I finally updated when I said I would! Wooo! So yeah. Like I said in the last chapter, this chapter is all about Miley and Mrs. Ryan's heart-to-heart thing… Its sort of a filler at the same time its not. There's some important stuff near the middle of the chapter that really explains what's going on with Miley and Jake. So yeah. I hope you all enjoy. ( :**

**Thanks to my BETA's for reading this chapter through so I don't sound like a complete idiot if I were to write something totally off topic… ( : So thanks! **

**Now, on to the story because I'm sure your tired of listening to me! ( ;

* * *

**

**Trust**

_Sam's Seafood Shipwreck_ was a very large on the inside. All the waiters and waitress' wore those huge fisherman pants and none of them seem to be enjoying themselves even in the smallest of ways. But even if they weren't enjoying it, I sure was.

A tall, thin man, probably in his mid twenties walked over to us and escorted us to a booth next to the window.

A new man, with short blonde hair, came back about two minutes later and asked us for our drink orders then left.

"Seems like a cute little restaurant. Don't you think so, Miley?" I nodded and looked out the window. The beach seemed empty except for a small couple over by the rocks, where I could barely see them. They both had blonde hair and the boy seemed taller, but it was hard to tell because of the rocks they were standing on.

"Shall," I jumped at the man's voice and quickly grabbed my menu and looked it over quickly, "I give you another minute to decide on your meals?"

I looked over the menu fast and then remember I'm not really a seafood person, "Um, can I just have chicken fingers and French fries?" Wow, I sounded like an eight year old.

The man gave a strange look then scribbled down something on his little notepad then moved to Mrs. Ryan, "And for you?"

"Miley, you know you can get whatever you want, right?" Mrs. Ryan asked sweetly.

I nodded, "I know, I'm just not super hungry."

_Liar. You just don't like the food here._

Shut up.

"Alright," She looked back up at the waiter, "I'll have the small salmon." The man nodded and walked away to deliver our orders to the chef. "Are you okay, honey?"

I avoid her gaze, "Just tired and thinking."

She sighed, "Well, are you thinking about the," she lowered her voice, "you and Jake problem?"

I bit my lip and looked out the window, "I just wish I told him instead of him finding out the way he did…"

"Oh… I know what happened now…"

I looked up incredulously, "You do? But I haven't told you and-"

"Jake found out that your," She lowered her voice again, "_Hannah Montana_, huh?"

My eyes widened in shock; how did she know?! Who told her?! Or did she figure it out! Which means someone else-

"Miley, I know the wheels in your head are turning on overdrive right now, but look at me." I looked up still not believing what I had just heard, "Your father told Mr. Ryan and I when we first had dinner together-"

"Dad told you?! Why?!" I was so scared, what if she was going to blackmail me, or-

"Because that way we could-"

"How could he tell you?! We didn't even know you guys! Oh my god! Are you going to blackmail me?!" I jumped out of the booth in alert.

Mrs. Ryan looked shocked at the thought, "No! No, Miley! We would never!" I felt other people's eyes on us, "Miley, your dad told us so we could us him for help with," She lowered her voice again, "_Jake_."

"Oh my god…" I felt realization dawn on my face.

Oh… crap… now I just made myself look like an idiot and possibly hurt the woman whose like my second mother feel bad… shit…

_Nice job, Miley. You really looked smart there…_

"Mrs. Ryan, I am so, so terribly sorry! I just jumped to conclusions and-"

She put her hand up and stopped me mid sentence, "Shh, Miley, its okay. You were just scared." She said in a low voice.

I slowly sat back down in the booth with my head down, "I really am sorry-"

"Shh, think nothing of it. Seriously, I thought your father told you… or I would have told you in a different way… for that, I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault, I shouldn't have-"

"Miley," Will this lady let me get a complete sentence in? "How about we just forget about this little conversation, and get on to the real problem here."

I sighed, for a minute there I actually forgot about the Jake problem… "Okay…"

She cleared her throat and smiled lightly, "So Jake found out that your, you know who?"

I nodded, "Yes,"

She continued, "And he reacted in a bad way?"

"Yes,"

"How'd it actually happen?" she rested her chin in her hands with a look of interest on her face.

I sighed, "Well, pretty much, Jake came over, like he does every morning, and I was sick so my dad told him just to go upstairs to see me. The problem is though, I was exhausted last night from my concert and I didn't have time to put my Hannah wig away before I fell asleep.

So Jake came into my room and we talked for a minute about our presentation that we had to do for class today. Then he started walking around my room and saw the _Hannah wig_ on my desk and asked about it. I thought about lying, but I couldn't. So I told him the truth. He promised he wouldn't get mad at me no matter what, and he did. He flipped out.

So now that leaves us here, you seeing me at the beach, then us walking here to talk about this messed up issue as to why Jake never wants to speak to me again…" I finished sadly.

Mrs. Ryan stared at me for a long time, then finally said, "I don't blame him-"

My head shot up faster then Uncle Earl can run on Bacon Tuesday, "WHAT?!" my voice was louder then I had meant it, and Mrs. Ryan seem to jump.

She quiet folded her hands and unfolded them several times before she spoke, "Miley, you didn't let me finish;" I just continued to stare at her, "I don't blame Jake for blowing up at you, because you did keep a very large secret from him for a very long time-"

"Yeah, but-" she cut me off _again_.

"But I also don't blame you." I shut my mouth in confusion, "Miley, dear, you didn't want to tell Jake because you were scared." I nodded dumbly as she continued explaining, "Your father told me and Jake's father that you didn't tell Lily and Oliver until about a year after you knew them-"

"Actually, they both sort of found out on their own in very weird ways-"

"But Miley, what I'm trying to explain to you is that the _trust_ that you have for your friends is different from the Miley side of you and the," she spoke quietly again, "_Hannah_ side of you."

Confusion struck me. What does she mean my trust is different?

"Confused?" she smiled. I nodded trying to understand, "Miley, you trust your friends, right?"

"Of course."

"But does _Hannah _trust them?"

"Of course… I mean, I think so… I mean like-"

She smiled, "Miley, didn't you just tell me that Lily and Oliver found out on their own?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"See? That's where the _Hannah_ side of you comes into play. You as _Miley_, I'm sure you wanted desperately to tell them the truth, but _Hannah_ was worried and didn't think it was smart to trust them with the secret."

Realization dawn on me, "But… how?"

"Miley, wasn't there a part of you when Lily and Oliver were still in the dark about your other life, that you truly jus wanted to be open with them? To tell them the truth? To want them to be a part of the _Hannah_ world too?"

I can't believe it… she's right…

_I don't know… it sounds weird…_

Wait. You're the one that always told me, 'don't tell them!' bad things will happen!

_So?_

So… I bet you're my _Hannah_ side! You're the mind that always tells me stuff to keep me from telling my secret or doing something non-Miley-like! Its you! You're Hannah!

_What? No. I'm just a part of you; I'm your conscience._

No, you're a part of my conscience; the _Hannah conscience…_

"I don't believe it…" and I couldn't. I always thought that it was just Miley who controlled my thoughts, not someone else; not a _Hannah_ side.

Mrs. Ryan smiled, "Am I right?"

I nodded dumbly, "I… I think you are…" I looked up into her beautiful face that reassembled Jake's, "But how… how'd you-"

"Jake never told you my profession, did he?" I shook my head slowly. "I'm a psychologist, Miley. This is what I do for a living. And I'm a mom, so I know a little about kids." She smiled warmly.

"Wow… I just… wow…" so many thoughts filled my head.

I guess I am two different people; I'm Miley _and_ Hannah.

"Does this sort of help you understand the 'Jake problem' a little better?" she said in a motherly tone.

I looked up into her eyes that matched Jake's, "Wow, I just never realized… yeah, it really does make me understand the problem better." I smiled happily, "Jake was mad because he thought I didn't trust him, when truly I, _Miley_, did, but I, _Hannah_, didn't!" Excitement coursed through me as if I had just won my first, well… second, Grammy.

"That's pretty much what it looks like from here." Mrs. Ryan clapped her hands together happily.

With so much excitement, I jumped over the table and gave Mrs. Ryan the biggest hug I could muster, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said quickly.

She hugged me back and kissed my forehead, "Miley, if you ever need anything or just someone to talk to you know I'm here."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, "I know. Thank you so much, Mrs. Ryan."

"Dear, I've told you, 'you truly don't have to call me Mrs. Ryan'." She said in her very motherly tone.

I nodded, "I know, I just don't really know what to call you other then 'Mrs. Ryan'."

Mrs. Ryan put a finger up to her lips and tapped it, "Hm… Why don't you start with 'Kat' and we'll see what happens from there."

I smiled brightly, "Okay, Mrs. Ry-I mean Kat…"

She laughed quietly and looked over at the kitchen's door, "It looks like our conversation ended at perfect time."

I looked over; our waiter was walking out with our food. I laughed, "I guess so."

* * *

**So whatcha guys think? Did the whole trust issue make sense for you guys? I tried to make the Lily and Oliver finding out about the Hannah secret work into this chapter, and I'm not sure if I fully did. I have a tendency where I thin everything through in my head and then when I try to explain I go from the beginning to like the ninth step because I have everything worked out in my head. So if anyone has question, feel free to ask; I won't bite. ( :**

**I'll do my best to update again soon, but it might have to wait until the weekend because I'm normally very busy during the week and am never on the computer during it. So I'll do my best.**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed. It meant a lot to know that you still all like my story even after me not updating on over a month… ) : So thank you. ( :**


End file.
